Hollywood Heights Two Rock Stars
by xXJustaWriterxX
Summary: This is a story about what might happen if Loren was a rock star as well when she met Eddie, there's a lot of other things different about this story, so read on to find out more :) (I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights or it's characters)
1. Prologue

**AN: Just a little fanfiction on what would happen if Loren and Eddie were both rock stars, there's also a few other good twists in there, I have the first chapter written, if I get good reviews that I may post it tonight. Enjoy :)**

Loren's Prologue:

Loren Tate had had a rough life. When she was three her father abandoned her and her mother. If that wasn't bad enough, when she was four she and her mom had been in a car accident, and her Mom didn't make it. She ended up being bounced from foster home to foster home, with no family and only a few possessions, her most prized possession being her guitar, a cheap acoustic guitar that was way out of tune which she bought at a thrift store when she was 9. Loren was used to being by herself in life, she had been doing everything for herself since she was able to. Loren used her guitar to write music, whenever she could she would scribble down a song, on a napkin, or a piece of paper, whatever she could find. She hated all of her foster homes and had tried to run away more times then she could count. Somehow she was always caught, whether she was reported by some lazy gas station clerk who wanted the tiny reward on her head, or just found by the police. When she was fourteen, she was assigned to a new foster home, the Madsen family, she blew it off, figuring that they would just be another couple of sleazebags who would completely ignore her. When she started driving there she was surprised when they entered what looked like a high class neighborhood, and the house she walked into was gorgeous. She was immediately greeted when she entered.

Tracy: Hi, you must be Loren, I'm Tracy.

Loren: Um, nice to meet you Tracy.

Loren was building her guard up, trying to make sure she didn't get used to Tracy.

Tracy: Jake should be here any minute, Jake's my husband by the way, we've wanted kids for so long, it just wasn't meant to be I guess, but now we have you! Jake is a manager in the music business, and I'm a photographer.

Loren considered the way she was talking, almost lovingly. She had perked up when she heard the words music business, and almost simultaneously Tracy noticed her guitar.

Tracy: Do you play guitar? I've always wanted to, but I've never had the skills.

Loren: Oh well maybe I could teach you, I taught myself for the most part.

Tracy: That would be awesome, now let me show you your room.

Tracy walked down the hall to the biggest bedroom Loren had ever seen, her mouth dropped open in amazement.

Loren: I think this is the biggest room I've ever seen, four times as big as my last room that I had to share with like ten other kids.

Tracy: Wow well I hope you like it! Like I said Jake and I've never had kids, so we're kind of learning as we go, I'd love to get to know you Loren, you seem really interesting, I have to go start dinner, so you can just start getting unpacked, yell for me if you need me.

She walked out of the room leaving Loren thinking, what a weird world this was, where your foster mom actually cared, she heard the door open and a man shout. "I'm home Tracy!" then she heard the click of Tracy's high heels running towards Jake, no doubt to tell the news about Loren's arrival. As if to confirm her suspicion a man walked into the room and started to talk to her.

Jake: Hi I'm Jake, and I guess I'm your new foster dad.

Loren: Uh, cool I'm Loren.

She reached out her hand and Jake shook it.

Loren: So I hear you're in the music business?

Jake: Ha, I see Tracy has filled you in on some things, yeah I'm a manager.

Loren: That's cool I love music.

Jake: Oh really? What kind of music do you like to listen to?

Loren: A lot of different types actually, I'm more into writing then listening though, seeing as I never really got the chance to sit down and listen.

Jake: Oh so you're a singer? Maybe I could hear some of your stuff sometime?

Loren: Sure of course, if I'm living here you'll probably be hearing a lot of it anyways.

Jake: Cool, well Tracy said dinner will be ready in half an hour, so you have a bit of time to unpack.

Loren kicked her small carry on: A bit of time is all I need.

Jake smiled and left the room. Loren quickly unpacked her bag, all of her stuff only took up a quarter of one drawer on the dresser. She looked around the room, there was a computer sitting on the desk, she logged on to it and started looking up her spot on the map, she could still easily reach her secret spot from this house, which she felt grateful for. She logged off the computer and went to eat dinner.

Over the next few weeks Loren grew closer and closer to the Madsen's, she even played Jake some of her music, which he instantly loved, after that she heard a conversation between him and Tracy in the kitchen late one night.

Jake: Babe, she has real talent, she could make it big.

Tracy: I don't want you exploiting her Jake, she's like our daughter now.

Jake: I know, I want her to really use her gift Tracy, not everyone can sing and write songs like that.

Tracy: Well it's up to her, if she wants to pursue this career or not, but also remember she's only fourteen.

Jake: Yeah yeah, I know, I'll just ask her if she wants me to be her manager.

Jake walked out of the room and Loren quickly sat down at her desk and pretended to do something, he walked into her room and sat on her bed.

Jake: Hey Lo, so I was wondering, you have an amazing voice and songwriting skills, I mean the stuff you showed me wasn't even done and it was better than half the stuff that's out there right now.

Loren's heart fluttered, she tried not to get attached to people, anyone for that matter, but she couldn't help but love Jake like a Dad, and Tracy like a Mom. She had almost screamed with excitement when Tracy said she was like a daughter to her.

Loren: So?

Jake: I was wondering if you might want me to be your manager.

Loren was expecting it, but she still couldn't help being surprised that he actually had said it, she replied quickly: Um, yeah Jake, that sounds great, but I'm only a fourteen year old girl with a beat up guitar and lyrics written on a napkin, there's not much to manage is there?

Jake: Of course there is, you have amazing vocal skills, you would just continue to write music for one or two years, build up some material, then bam! You're famous, and the world can hear the amazing vocal styling's of Loren Tate.

Loren: That sounds really, well incredible, but why would people want to hear me sing?

Jake: Loren, I only heard you sing once, and I'm in awe, I really think this is something you should try to pursue, you love music right?

Loren bit her lip: Um, yeah I do, it's just a lot to think about, you think I could take a walk?

Jake looked at his watch which read 4:30 then he replied: Yea of course, just be back by six.

Loren walked up to her secret spot and sat down to think. She thought about everything, how screwed up her life had been, and how much she loved music. She decided music was the only thing she could really even picture herself doing in life, so she stood up and walked home.

Over the next couple of years, the name Loren Tate was known to everyone, by the time she was sixteen she was famous. Everyone loved how simple and true her music was, it told a story. She was legally adopted by the Madsen family, and her new "Dad" was behind her rise to stardom. When she was seventeen, she graduated from "high school" which was basically Tracy teaching her in the living room, and moved into her own apartment, which was close enough to her parents house for her to visit every day. She saw Jake every day anyways, one day when she went into her daily meeting, she was a little early, and that was the day she met Eddie Duran.

Eddie's Prologue:

Eddie lived the life of a pop star for as long as he could remember, touring the world with his parents, the famous MK, since before he could walk. Music came as naturally to Eddie as breathing did, so when he signed his first record contract no one was surprised. Eddie's rise to fame was fast, he was on the walls of millions of girl's rooms before he could even take a breath. Eddie Duran was a rock star, an iconic figure in the business. Though some thought it was due to his parents, those close to Eddie knew that he had the talent needed to make it. Growing up on tour, he never really had any permanent friends, luckily his parents only toured for six months at a time, however Eddie was homeschooled the majority of his school career, when he was sixteen and his parents retired he finally got to go to a normal school, which he hated. It was a snooty rich kid private school, and though Eddie had been spoiled as he grew up, he wasn't a spoiled kid, and he hated almost all of the kids at that school. The only friend he had that stuck with him was Ian, and Ian had only been at his school for a few months. But now he was famous and his manager Jake Madsen had been largely responsible for that, Jake and Eddie went way back, Jake had been Eddie's manager since before he had adopted Loren, but Eddie didn't know that he had adopted her. One day Eddie was at one of his meetings with Jake, discussing matters with the label and such, when Eddie saw Loren's picture on his desk.

Eddie: That's Loren Tate right? Why do you have her picture on your desk?

Jake: Well usually people put pictures of their daughters on their desks right?

Eddie shocked: She's your daughter?!

Jake: Yeah, Tracy and I adopted her a couple of years ago, didn't you know that? The pictures been there for awhile. She's pretty amazing you should meet her sometime.

As if on cue Loren walked into the room and said: Sorry I'm early Dad, I just wanted to talk and- oh sorry am I interrupting something?


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten so far guys, hope you like this chapter, let me know if I should continue this plotline :)**

Chapter 1

Loren

Loren was a bit embarrassed, she had just walked in on a probably private meeting between _Eddie Duran_ and her dad. At first Loren thought it was weird to call Jake dad, but he was more of a father to her then her real dad had been, so why not? Jake and Tracy were her family, she had only lived with them for four years, she had only been with her first Mom for four years, and she was family so why weren't they? Loren loved talking to Tracy more than anything, but she also loved talking to Jake, they had so much in common it wasn't hard to find a conversation topic. She had come in early to talk about the outfit her stylist had wanted her to wear to a movie premiere the upcoming week, she hated it and needed that stylist's number. When she saw Eddie however, she had her breath taken away, she was always around that with face to face encounters for the first time. Though she had been in the loving care of Tracy and Jake the last four years, she was incredibly protective and guarded due to her years in foster care. Whenever she met new people, she was nervous. Except on stage, she had built a stage persona, almost an alias where she could be confident and speak her mind. But right now she was just Loren Tate, a seventeen year old girl with walls built so high above her heart, you couldn't see a speck of it.

Eddie: Um no you're fine, Jake and I were just finishing up anyways, my name's Eddie by the way.

Loren: Yeah I love your music, nice to meet you, I'm Loren.

Eddie: Yeah we were just talking about you.

Loren's cheeks turned red and she gave Jake a look.

Loren: Um, ok why were you talking about me?

Eddie: I just saw your picture on his desk and was asking about you is all, it's nice to meet you too. I've only heard a bit of your music, don't have much spare time on my hands, but from what I've heard, you have an amazing voice.

Loren blushed again: Uh ok thanks, and Dad I need the stylist's number, she gave me a completely ridiculous outfit to wear to that premiere next week, it makes me look like a punk, which I don't really want to be.

Jake: Ok yeah sure, let me go find it, wait a minute.

Jake walked into the back room, leaving Eddie and Loren in an awkward silence.

Eddie: So a movie premiere, that sounds interesting.

Loren: Yeah, just a chance for the paparazzi to get more pictures of me and possibly start more rumors, you know how it goes. I just wish I could do the music part, and not all the press stuff.

Eddie: Well I'd love that, if I didn't have to deal with all the press stuff I would love my job a million times more.

Loren laughed: Writing the music is the easy part right?

Eddie: Usually, but lately I'm in sort of a creative drought, I need some inspiration.

Loren: Oh I hate those, what I do is spend hours at a time thinking, the first words that come to my head when I think of music go on the paper, usually there's something salvageable from all those words.

Eddie: Oh I guess I could try that, but what I really need is inspiration.

Loren: If I could wish up inspiration I would have a million albums right now instead of two, I think inspiration has to come to you on its own.

Eddie: Well spoken Ms. Tate.

Eddie took a minute to look Loren up and down, she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, not very rock star like, but sweet in a heartwarming down to earth sort of way. She noticed him staring.

Loren: What?

Eddie: Nothing, you're just dressed extremely casual for a rock star.

Loren: I like t-shirts, and as long as I have an awesome voice and stage persona, my Dad doesn't honestly care.

Eddie: Ha, well I think I like how normal you are despite your fame, you stay so down to earth.

Loren: You don't seem half bad yourself.

Eddie: Well gee thanks.

Loren laughed and Jake walked back into the room with the stylist's number.

Jake: There you go, maybe she'll realize this time you're not some punk rocker.

Loren sighed: If she had ever heard my music she would understand that easily. I'm glad at least you understand Dad.

Loren looks down at her watch.

Loren: Dang it Dad, I'm sorry I forgot Mom wanted to talk to me like 10 minutes ago, could we finish our meeting later?

Jake: Yeah of course, we don't want to make your Mom angry.

Loren: That's for sure, bye Dad, bye Eddie nice to meet you.

Loren ran out of the room in a whirlwind, she was also a bit of a scatterbrain, always late for everything, or on time for something like today, when she had something else that she was late for at the same time.

Eddie

Eddie watched as Loren raced out of the room, Jake noticed and laughed.

Eddie: What's so funny?

Jake: Nothing, just noticed you checking out my daughter.

Eddie: What, no way.

Jake: Ha, well I couldn't help but notice the way you two hit it off, like I thought you would. You have more in common with her than I do.

Eddie: Whatever dude, so what else did you want to talk about?

Eddie sat down, barely listening to Jake go on and on about benefit concerts coming or tours that he should go on. He couldn't get Loren Tate out of his mind, all of the singers or models he had gone out with were so airheaded, they didn't understand him, but just from a five minute conversation with Loren, he realized how different she was. He was considering asking her out, when Jake started to get annoyed.

Jake: Eddie? Earth to Eddie Duran, what's on your mind bro?

Eddie: Oh, what? It's nothing.

Jake smiled: Sure it wasn't, so are you going to do this benefit concert next week for cancer?

Eddie: Of course, you know I never miss a good benefit concert.

Jake: Good, and you know Loren will be there…

Eddie: Let it go man, now I must go, because I think I just got some lyrics in my head.

Jake laughed: Never know when it's going to come to you right? I think Loren's first hit was written on a napkin if I remember correctly.

Eddie: Cool, see you later man.

Eddie walked out the room and drove to his penthouse. As soon as he sat down at the piano, the lyrics flowed into his head, it's funny how well the right technique can help a person.

Loren

Loren rushed into the living room of Jake and Tracy's house and saw Tracy sitting there.

Tracy smiled: Well look who decided to show up

Loren: Oh Mom, you know how scatterbrained I am, you're lucky I'm only twenty minutes late.

Tracy: I guess I am.

Loren: So what did you want to talk to me about?

Tracy: Well I thought it would be a good idea to have a girl's night out, you're always so busy with your career stuff so maybe tonight we could catch a movie or something, then dinner at Rumor?

Loren: That sounds great Mom, I just have to move an interview with some magazine to tomorrow, grab my disguise and we're all set.

Tracy laughs: Ok grab your disguise, I don't want to be mobbed.

Loren went to her old room, called Jake, and asked him to reschedule the interview. After finally getting him to agree, Loren grabbed her disguise. When Jake had first given Loren the blonde wig and sunglasses, she had almost broken out laughing. She never thought she would need a disguise, but as soon as her first album came out, she was mobbed nearly everywhere she went. Everything had changed, just like her Dad had warned her it would. Loren walked out of her bedroom and sat down next to Tracy on the couch.

Tracy: So what did you do today?

Loren: Nothing much, wrote a few new lyrics and met Eddie Duran.

Tracy: Eddie Duran? Doesn't Jake represent him?

Loren: Yeah that's where I met him, I think we really hit it off.

Tracy: Oo, do I see a new boyfriend? He's so much cuter than that idiot Dylan Boyd.

Last month Loren had broken up with her famous actor boyfriend Dylan Boyd, she was starting to fall for him, but when she found out he had been cheating for her for the whole six months they were dating. She realized that she wasn't in love with him, she was in love with the idea of falling in love. She had to admit though, he had broken her heart, but at least she got a good song out of it.

Loren: Yeah he is pretty cute, but I just met him, and I'm not sure he likes me like that. Plus Dylan and I just broke up…

Tracy: You guys broke up over a month ago, he moved on before you two were even over! I don't think he's even worth thinking about.

Loren: True, so what movie do you want to see?

Loren and Tracy decided on a movie, then headed out to the theater, with Loren's disguise firmly in place.

Eddie

Eddie's new song was coming along great, but he needed to get away for a little while. If he focused on his music for too long at a time, the music's quality got worse. He headed over to his Mom and Dad's house.

Eddie: Hey Ma, hey Pops.

Max: Hey son, what's up?

Eddie: Nothing, I just needed a little break from all the music stuff.

Katie: I could understand that, how's the writing going?

Eddie: Actually, today I started another song, and I think it's turning out pretty well so far.

Max: That's great! You finally got out of that drought, like I knew you would.

Eddie: Yeah, I think it was mostly because of this girl, the way she talked about writing music, it just made something connect in my brain, and bam, instant hit.

Max: Well that's awesome.

Katie: And who might this girl be?

Eddie: Loren Tate.

Katie: I love her music, no wonder she helped you out, when did you meet her?

Eddie: Today, I was having my meeting with Jake, and it turns out she's his daughter.

Max: Wow, I wouldn't have guessed that.

Eddie: Well me either, but I don't know why I didn't realize it before, Jake has had a picture of her on his desk for probably years.

Max: Well, what are you going to do today, other than writing music of course?

Eddie: I feel like going to see a movie, maybe I should, to get my mind off of music for a couple of hours, music flows easier when I don't think about it too much.

Katie: Good idea, you want us to come with you?

Eddie: No, I'm just going to go by myself, open my mind a little.

Katie: Ok sweetie, we'll see you later.

Eddie walked out the door and put on his hat and sunglasses on, then headed to the movie theater to clear his head a bit, the same theater that Tracy and Loren were seeing a movie at.

End Chapter 1

**AN: Hope you liked it, I have some more written so far, let me know if I should post it :) **


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's Chapter 2, please review :)**

Loren

Tracy and Loren bought their movie tickets and found some seats. They had chosen an emptier theater to go to, on the off chance that someone might recognize Loren. The only other people in that movie theater were a couple of teenagers in the back of the theater making out, and a guy with a hat and sunglasses. The guy with the hat and sunglasses was sitting in the same row as Loren and Tracy. Loren wondered why someone would have to wear sunglasses in a theater, but then she remembered she was wearing sunglasses as well. She went back to watching the movie, staying deeply engrossed in the plotline. After the movie she and Tracy started walking out the door when Loren tripped right in front of the guy with the hat and sunglasses, her sunglasses fell off of her face and clattered to the face, the guy laughed.

Eddie: Guess I'm not the only rock star who wanted to get away today.

He briefly took off his sunglasses to show Loren who he was.

Loren: Oh hi Eddie, nice to see you again.

Eddie: You too, hi Tracy.

Tracy: Hi Eddie, I have to go to the bathroom, be right back Lo.

Tracy winked at Loren and walked out of the theater and into the hall, Loren sighed and sat down next to Eddie, watching the credits go down the screen.

Loren: So what have you been up to today?

Eddie: Just working on a new song, thanks to you that is.

Loren: Why thanks to me?

Eddie: You inspired me I guess, well I mean your strategy of writing music did.

Loren: Well I'm honored, and I like your disguise by the way, very subtle.

Eddie laughed: Thanks, you look good as a blonde by the way.

Loren: Well then make sure you don't tell anyone what my disguise looks like, or I'll end up a redhead next time.

Eddie: Ok, your secret is safe with me.

Loren: Well nice talking to you again, I'll see you around.

Eddie: I know I'll see you next week at this benefit concert, that's what Jake said at least.

Loren: Well I'd never miss a good benefit concert.

Eddie sat there with a shocked expression, staring at Loren.

Loren: What?

Eddie: Nothing, it's just that that's the same exact thing I said when Jake told me about it.

Loren smiled: I guess we have something's in common.

She winked at Eddie and walked off.

Eddie

Eddie stared at the door she had exited out of for a few seconds, she was definitely unique, that was for sure. He had dated countless numbers of girls in show business before, never had he dated one as down to earth and natural as she was. Not many celebrities came to the movies on a Friday night with their Moms. He stood up and walked out the door, hoping that he would see more Loren Tate. He needed a few more minutes to himself so he headed up to his secret spot, he loved it because basically no one else knew about it. Well he knew someone else knew about it, he occasionally saw drawings in the dirt, nothing really legible, just absent minded swirls. When he got there though, someone was already sitting by his tree.

Loren

Loren and Tracy were heading to Rumor when Tracy's headache started, Loren could tell how she needed to go home, even though she said she was fine. So she drove the car back to her house, and helped her inside. She decided she wanted to write a little more, so she stopped by her place, grabbed her notebook and headed up to the place where all the good songs came out of, her secret spot. She got there and sat down by the tree, like she had been doing for as long as she could remember, she was scribbling down lyrics when she heard someone behind her, she whipped her head around to see Eddie Duran, for the third time today.

Loren laughed: Mr. Duran are you stalking me?

Eddie: Not trying to, but it looks as though I am.

Loren: What are you doing up here though?

Eddie: This is my secret spot, I come up here to write music, and well just think.

Loren: No way, this is my secret spot, I claimed this soil for Loren Tate!

Eddie shocked: Are you the doodler?

Loren laughed: Doodler? Like this?

She shows him her latest project, a bunch of swirls in the dirt made with a stick.

Eddie: Yeah, I knew someone else came up here.

Loren: I wish more people could see this view, but then again I like keeping it to myself.

Eddie hesitated for a minute then said: Mind if we share it tonight?

Loren thought this over for a minute, trying to gauge the danger of this situation, she didn't want to fall for another star like Dylan, she decided it was harmless and agreed.

Eddie: Thanks, I love it up here, my parents and I used to live just down the hill, and I found this place and have been coming ever since.

Loren: My dad took me here once, my first dad that is, to see a meteor shower, and I've loved it here ever since.

Eddie: Oh…

Loren looked at his face, which was full of curiosity, there was an awkward silence following this, so she broke it with a nervous laugh.

Loren: My dad, he left my Mom and I when I was three, I haven't heard from him since, not even when my Mom- after my Mom-

Loren doesn't continue, she had never been able to talk about her Mom, whenever she even thought about her, she cried. She didn't want to cry in front of Eddie, she never cried in front of anyone, and she held in everything she could, but a single tear somehow managed to roll down her cheek.

Eddie: It's ok, I understand, we don't have to talk about that, so what are you doing right now?

Loren: Just a bit of a new song I've been working on for a few days now, but it's kind of in a downward spiral right now, I can't think of the right words.

Eddie: Maybe I could help?

Loren: Hmm, maybe later? I don't want it to sound like I'm rejecting your help, but if I work on this for any longer, it's going to be horrible.

Eddie smiles: I do the exact same thing.

Loren: I should probably head home, I need to start dinner, do you want to join me?

Eddie: You cook for yourself?

Loren: Uh duh, you think I go out to eat every night? Sounds like a waste of money if I could just do it myself, and not have to wait for the waiters or get my picture on the cover of a magazine with some stupid rumor that has nothing to do with what I'm doing in the picture.

Eddie laughs: Well, if it's not too hard for you to cook for two…

Loren: It's actually easier, so are you up for it?

Eddie: Of course.

Loren: Ok, here's my address, you can either come now and watch me cook, or come in like half an hour.

Loren scribbles something on a page in her songwriting notebook and tears it out, then hands it to Eddie.

Eddie: Well it's not like I have anything better to do.

Loren laughs: You make it seem like being a world famous rock star is so boring.

Eddie: Yeah, it's only fun when you're on tour, the rest just makes my hand hurt, you know from writing.

Loren: Yeah hand cramps all night long.

Eddie: Finally someone who understands me!

Loren: Well we better get going if we plan on eating anytime soon.

Eddie: Ok.

Eddie and Loren get in their separate cars and start heading towards Loren's apartment. She owns the penthouse floor, with a view over the majority of L.A. When they walk inside the sun is just finishing setting.

Eddie: Wow, your view is of the sun in a whole different angle.

Loren: Do you have a view like this as well?

Eddie: Of course it's only rock star typical.

Loren: Haha, so what do you want to eat?

Eddie: Anything you want to cook.

Loren: Hmm, ok, well then I guess we're having my favorite, *she mumbles* las-ag-na

Eddie amused: What was that?

Loren: I can't pronounce lasag-na ok!

Eddie laughed: Don't worry, I think it's cute.

Loren: Shut up, I bet you're not perfect either.

Eddie: Probably not, but remind me never to ask you to sing a song with the word lasagna in it, but that would be hilarious.

Loren laughs: Yeah that would be funny, but enough about that, time to get to work.

Loren puts her apron on and starts chopping and mixing things, laying the noodles down and finally putting it in the oven. She wipes her hands and looks towards Eddie.

Loren: There it's in the oven, should be another 30 or 45 minutes.

Eddie: Ok, you have an awesome piano by the way.

Loren: Thanks, it's my favorite thing in this whole house.

Eddie: I love mine too.

Loren: Hmm

Eddie: What?

Loren: Seems like we're the same person we have so much in common.

Eddie: Well I don't cook, thank goodness, otherwise I might of died from food poisoning by now.

Loren laughed: I bet if you just tried you would be good at it.

Eddie: Oh trust me, my Mom tried to teach me, turns out I'm not a very good learner.

Loren: Your Mom can cook? She's a rock star as well, if she can why didn't you think I could?

Eddie: I don't think she picked it up until after her retirement, when she was a little bored, it's pretty amazing you do it along with all of your other stuff.

Loren flips her hair dramatically: What can I say? I'm a pretty amazing person.

Eddie: Yes you are.

Eddie

Time passed so fast when Eddie was with Loren. He could feel himself genuinely laughing and having a good time, when he was around other people, especially celebrities, he felt like he was walking on eggshells, trying to make everyone happy. But with Loren, he could just be Eddie, when dinner was ready he couldn't believe it.

Eddie: I think this is the best lasagna I've ever had.

Loren: Why thank you it's my M-Mom's recipe, or was at least.

Loren turned her head away from Eddie, he could tell that her Mom was a hard subject to talk about, and he hoped that one day she would be able to talk to him about it, but right now he just had to comfort her. He embraced her into a hug.

Eddie: Shh, it's ok you can cry you know?

Loren: I-I don't like to cry about the past, I-I try to just look ahead, b-but she was my Mom-

Eddie: I know, I know.

She buries her face in Eddie's shirt for a few minutes, then looks up into his eyes. Before Eddie knew it, he was leaning in to kiss her…

End Chapter 2

**AN: Enjoy and review, I'll probably have Chapter 3 up tomorrow if reviews are good. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

Loren

Loren watched as Eddie leaned in to kiss her, she wanted to kiss him so bad, but she had just met him, and just gotten out of a bad relationship. She pulled away and could automatically see the hurt on Eddie's face.

Eddie flustered: Oh I'm sorry I-

Loren: No it's me, I just, we just met and with all the Dylan drama going on-

Eddie: Yeah I understand, do you want to talk about it?

Loren: Uh, well there's not much to talk about, I thought I was falling in love with him but he actually was with another girl the whole time we were together, he broke my heart, he was only with me for the publicity.

Eddie: Ouch, that hurts.

Loren: I guess I'm just not one for relationships, I try not to trust anyone, after my Dad left, I was only three and I can still remember him leaving.

Eddie: It must have been hard, then your Mom…

Loren took a deep breath: My Mom, I loved her so much, I mean I still love her, but you get it. We were driving somewhere, I can't even remember where, probably to daycare, and all I saw were the headlights, then I heard my M-mom scream. I blacked out, and when I woke up, the doctors were trying to pretend like nothing was wrong, but I wasn't a dumb four year old. I k-knew my Mom was g-g-gone. I still have nightmares about it, nearly every night, it makes me afraid to sleep, I only get a couple of hours every night, just so I don't have to h-hear my Mom scream again and a-again.

She breaks out crying again, and Eddie pulls her back into the close embrace.

Loren wipes her eyes: I'm sorry, I'm such a mess, I just don't talk about her enough I guess, you know when I think back on it I was stupid to think Dylan ever cared, he totally ignored me every time I wanted to talk, I think I just wanted to be loved, and wanted to love someone.

Eddie: It's ok, I'll be here, I can always be your shoulder to cry on, Dylan is the stupidest man I've ever heard off if he threw someone amazing like you away. Your father is an idiot as well no offense.

Loren laughs: Well, I kind of dumped this on you and we just met, so sorry about that.

Eddie: Anytime, I could talk to you for hours you know? I can't believe I just met you.

Loren: Yeah me either, you already know more about my past then Jake and Tracy both by now.

Eddie: So when did they adopt you?

Loren: I was fourteen I think, before them I had been through so many foster homes, more than I can count, so I wrote them off, but they're the best thing that's ever happened to me.

Eddie: You definitely deserved some happiness, and I hope I can bring more.

Loren smiled, every time she looked into Eddie's brown eyes her heart fluttered. She had never felt like this before, and she had had a few boyfriends in her past. She started leaning in this time to kiss Eddie, her brain told her not to, that it would end in heartbreak just like Dylan, but her heart told her yes, to go all in. When her and Eddie's lips connected, instant fireworks went off, like they were supposed to be kissing this whole time, like they were meant to be together. After the first kiss Eddie pulled back.

Eddie: I-I'm sorry, you weren't thinking straight, we could just pretend-

Loren: That was perfect Eddie.

Eddie

Eddie hadn't wanted to pull back, he wanted to keep kissing her for hours, because when he did kiss her, even only if it was a few seconds long, it was perfect, just like Loren had said. It felt like they were connecting the pieces of a puzzle, but Loren had just pulled back from kissing him like five minutes ago, what made her change her mind?

Eddie: I don't know… Maybe I should just leave, for now that is, so you can think.

Loren: No it's ok you don't have to leave, don't you want dessert?

Eddie: Depends, what is it?

Loren: Ice cream.

Eddie: Hmm, well I do love ice cream, but only if you have chocolate.

Loren smiled: Of course I have chocolate, don't insult me!

Eddie laughed and they walked back into the kitchen to get their ice cream, after they had finished, leaving quite a mess behind, it was time for Eddie to leave.

Eddie: I guess I should go, it's getting late.

Loren: Really? What time is it?

Eddie: Uh eleven.

Loren: Seriously? Wow time flies when I'm with you.

Eddie: We should do it again sometime, but next time I'll treat you to dinner.

Loren smiles: Of course, I'll see you later rock star.

Eddie: That's not fair, you're a rock star too.

Loren: Sorry, that's your new nickname.

Eddie: Why can't I call you rock star!  
Loren: Because I said it first.

Eddie: Well then you're um… super star!

Loren laughs: Ok bye rock star.

Eddie starts walking out the door and down the hall when Loren yells "Oh wait, I almost forgot, you don't have my number!" She ran down the hall to catch up with him and put her phone number into his phone, and he did the same with hers.

Loren: Goodnight for good this time.

Eddie laughs: Night super star.

Loren

Loren walks back into her penthouse and sank down on the wall after she shut the door. What was she doing? If she got caught up in another relationship again, it wouldn't end well, things had gone horrible with Dylan.

_Flashback_

_It was just a normal day, and Dylan had told Loren he was coming over for dinner. He did that a lot, came over without an invite, just invited himself in. When he got there, something was a little off with him, and after dinner he started making moves on her. "Dylan stop! You know I told you I'm not ready." Loren had been holding back, saving herself for the right guy, and lately Dylan hadn't seemed right. "Seriously Loren? I've been waiting for like six months for you to be ready, I'm not waiting any longer." He started to kiss Loren again, and she pushed him away, "Get out Dylan!" She pushed him out of the apartment and went to her room to cry, the next day she decided to try and talk to him, to work things out. So Loren drove to Dylan's house and knocked, after about five minutes of nothing, she used her key to open the door, because his car was in the driveway. "Dylan I—what's going on here?!" Loren had walked in on Dylan and Chloe Carter making out, "Loren I-I" "Shut up Dylan, we're over, don't ever call me again, I never want to see you ever again!" "Loren wait!" Loren had stormed out of the door and gotten into her car before Dylan had a chance to talk._

_End Flashback_

Loren took a deep breath, thinking about that hurt. Dylan had tried to get her back, so Loren had talked to Chloe, to see what was going on. She said they had been together for the majority of the time he was dating her, and he only had gone out with her for the positive publicity. She immediately got a restraining order against Dylan, she knew how he was when he was drunk, and for the first couple of weeks had a bodyguard around her 24/7. She thought it was unnecessary, but Jake had looked into Dylan's records and found out he had been charged with assault a couple of times, and needed to make sure she was safe. Loren rubbed her face and stood up, she had to get it out of her mind, tomorrow she had a video shoot for her new single, and she had to focus, she had to be ready.

Eddie

Eddie went to his penthouse and looked out the window, thinking about Loren. Hard to believe, but after just one dinner he was falling for her. The way she spoke, at first nervous, but as the sentence went on it got stronger and stronger, and by the end of what she was saying she had you convinced, not matter what she had said. It was very unlike a rock star, which only made Eddie like her more. The fact that she had told him about her mom, something she didn't talk to anyone about had made Eddie's heart skip a beat. Something about this girl, made him feel so innocent, like a kid again. As soon as he had left her house, he wanted to go back. Eddie had wanted to kiss her again for the rest of the night, but he could see the hurt in her eyes, he had to gain her trust before kissing her again, and as hard as that might be, he had to do it, no matter how long it took.

Loren

Loren was running around her house like a tornado the next morning, trying to be on time for her video shoot. She was almost ready to leave when she got a call from Jake.

Jake: Hey Lo, bad news.

Loren: What's up?

Jake: The location for the video shoot didn't pan through, we're going to have to cancel if we don't find another location pronto.

Loren: Aw, I was about to leave, you don't know anywhere else?

Jake: No not on such short notice, I'll have to reschedule for tomorrow and-

Loren: And that ruins my whole week, yeah I get it Dad, that's not good.

Jake: Yeah not to mention we're going to have to rehire all of the dancers and director it's not going to be easy.

Loren: Dang it, I was finally going to be on time for something.

Jake laughs: Next time Lo, I'll see you later ok?

Loren: Ok bye Dad.

She hangs up and immediately gets a call from Eddie.

Loren: Hello?

Eddie: Hey super star, what are you up to?

Loren: Nothing, I was just going to a video shoot, but now there's nowhere to do it so I'm going to have to cram it into my schedule tomorrow and, it's going to be hard.

Eddie: Yeah, but maybe I could find somewhere for you to have it?

Loren laughs: In five minutes? I think that's even impossible for a rock star.

Eddie: Let me make a call.

Eddie

After getting off the phone with Loren, Eddie called his dad.

Max: Hey son, what's up?

Eddie: Nothing much, just wondering if I could use MK today.

MK was Max and Katie's club, where they liked to sing together, not too big of a crowd and perfect for a couple of retired rock stars to perform.

Max: For what?

Eddie: Well Loren-

Max: Hmm Loren… trying to impress a girl?

Eddie: She needs help, and I'm being a good friend by helping her out.

Max sarcastically: Yeah sure, what kind of thing are we talking about here?

Eddie: A video shoot.

Max: Ok, how long will it take?

Eddie: I don't know, a couple of hours?

Max: Just because you're my son I'll let you use it, but be careful Eddie.

Eddie: Be careful of what?

Max: Don't fall for this girl too fast, pace yourself.

Eddie laughs: Ok Pops, don't worry, I'll see you soon ok?

Max: Ok.

Eddie hung up and called Loren.

Loren: So did you work your rock star magic?

Eddie: Of course, I'm going to call Jake and get things set up, just be at MK in forty five minutes.

Loren: Seriously Eddie? You're amazing.

Eddie: I know, let's just hope Jake is on board.

End Chapter 3

**AN: Enjoy and review, I'll try to get a chapter on my other fanfictions out today as well, but I had technical difficulties getting this one up, so idk if I'll get anything up today, each are half written :)**


	5. Chapter 4

Eddie

Eddie called Jake, hoping that he would agree and go along with the plans to shoot Loren's video at MK.

Jake: Hey Ed, what's up?

Eddie: Nothing I just talked to Loren and-

Jake: It's ten in the morning and you've already talked to Loren? Hmm…

Eddie: Shut up Jake, well she told me about her video shoot issues, and I just might have a solution.

Jake: Really? That would be a ton of help, but where?

Eddie: MK, my dad said we could use it today.

Jake: Well tell your dad I said thanks, that just saved me and Loren a lot of trouble, I should have everything ready in like an hour.

Eddie: That's great, I'm glad I could help you guys.

Jake: Ok but Eddie, be careful, and remember Loren has had a rough life, not to mention her rough break up last month. Plus you're relationship hasn't been the best this past year.

Eddie: Relax Jake, if anything does happen between us, we'll take it slow.

Jake: Ok, that's all I needed to know, I'll see you later, you'll be at the shoot right?

Eddie: Of course, talk to you later Jake.

Eddie hangs up and thinks about Loren. He had only met her twenty four hours ago and was already falling. But sadly, when he thought about that he thought about his last relationship. Eddie couldn't be that stupid, not again, he couldn't fall for a girl like his last, but he knew Loren was nothing like her. Loren would never cheat on him, try and take his money, shatter his heart to a million pieces then walk away like nothing had happened. Loren would never do any of that stuff because Loren was not like that, Loren was no Chloe Carter.

Loren

Loren sat down on her couch, scribbling down lyrics trying to pass the time until she had to leave. She left about half an hour later, and finally got somewhere on time. When she entered MK everyone was setting up, Loren walked around trying to find Jake or Eddie. Instead she's approached by a peppy brunette.

Girl: Hi I'm Melissa Sanders, huge fan I love your music. I'm the director's intern.

Loren: Nice to meet you Melissa, so what's going on here?

Melissa: Nothing much, just getting ready to shoot and waiting for you.

Loren: Oh sorry, am I late? I thought I was finally on time for something.

Melissa: Oh no, you're on time but I'm betting they're going to take you into makeup any second now.

Loren sighs: Yeah you're right, I hope they don't make me wear anything stupid.

Melissa: At least you don't let them.

Loren: Most of the time, but sometimes I end up giving in to it.

Melissa: Well you shouldn't, that's my opinion at least, but my boyfriend does call me 'Mighty Mel'

Loren laughs: Oh that's funny, nice to meet you Melissa, I'll see you later but it looks as though I'm going to have to withstand being dressed up like a Barbie.

Melissa: Have fun.

Loren walks towards the stylist signaling for her to come over, luckily today there was a new stylist who listened to her music. They stylist let her wear a silver dress, which Loren like a whole lot more than a leopard print skirt half the length of her arm. When she walked out of hair and makeup she saw Eddie standing there talking to his dad. She walked up and joined the conversation.

Loren: Hey Eddie.

Eddie turns around: Hi Loren, this is my dad-

Loren: Max Duran, I love your music, my Mom she used to play it all the time before- well before the accident.

Loren managed to hold back her tears this time when talking about her Mom, after focusing on the happier times.

Max: Thank you, you must be Loren, my wife and I like your music as well, and apparently so does my son.

Eddie: Huge fan.

Loren laughed: Thanks, that means a lot coming from a legend like yourself.

Director: Loren! Let's get the camera rolling!

Loren: Ugh, sorry I have work to do, nice meeting you Mr. Duran.

Max: Call me Max.

Loren ran over and started practicing the dance routine.

Eddie

Eddie had arrived shortly after Loren and figured she was just getting dressed when he got there. He saw Max and struck up a conversation.

Eddie: Hey Pops, what's up?

Max: Nothing much son, so where's this girl you've been talking about?

Eddie: I've only mentioned her like twice Pops.

Max: Ok ok, well where is she?

Eddie: I don't know, probably getting dressed or something.

Just then Loren walked up and had her conversation with Eddie and Max.

Max: Are you sure that's the world famous rock star Loren Tate?

Eddie laughs: She's pretty special isn't she?

Max: Yeah, and I'm fairly sure she has a crush on you, I can tell these things.

Eddie: Sure you can.

Max: I'm serious, if you don't believe me I'll get your Mom down here, you know for sure she's never wrong.

Eddie: Fine, what's she up to anyways?

Max: Oh I think she was taking a shower.

Eddie: Ok, well I'm going to watch Loren now.

Max laughed: Go ahead son.

Eddie watched Loren perform, dancing around the stage like that was the only thing she had ever done. He admired how dedicated she was, how determined she was to get every move right. In about an hour they were rapping things up and Eddie saw Loren chatting with a girl and a guy. As he was getting closer he heard some of their conversation.

Loren: Ha ha, well it was nice to meet you Melissa, and nice to meet you too Tyler.

Melissa: You too, and call me Mel. You did awesome in your video by the way.

Loren: Thanks- Oh hey Eddie!

The girl, Melissa, turned around, her eyes getting wide.

Melissa: You're Eddie Duran! Hi I'm Melissa.

Eddie: Hi Melissa, nice to meet you, hey Loren.

Melissa: Nice to meet you too, Tyler and I are going out to lunch, see you guys later.

Melissa turned around and whispered something into Loren's ear before she left with Tyler.

Eddie: What was that?

Loren: I don't really know, I just met her today but she seems nice, you don't get to make many real friends, you know living the lifestyle we do.

Eddie: Yeah you're totally right, but you're my friend right?

Loren laughed: Of course! I think I'm going to go get lunch, do you want to tag along?

Eddie: Yeah sure, let me just say bye to my parents, do you want to meet my Mom?

Loren: I would be honored.

Loren

As Loren walked over to meet Katie with Eddie, she thought about what Melissa had whispered in her ear, it had nearly made her burst out laughing. "Your boyfriend is so hot!" They walked up to Max and Katie, sitting in a booth talking.

Eddie: Hey Ma, hey Pops, Ma this is Loren.

Katie: Hi Loren, nice to meet you! I watched your video shoot for a little while, it was amazing, you're a really great singer and I love your music.

Loren: Wow, thanks, I've always loved your music, ever since I can remember.

Katie: Thank-you, it's nice to meet a younger fan.

Eddie: Well we're going out to get some lunch, I'll talk to you guys later ok?

Max: Ok son, see you later.

Katie: Bye Eddie, bye Loren.

Eddie and Loren walked out the door.

Eddie: So where do you want to go?

Loren: Uh, how does Rumor sound?

Eddie: Great, I'll drive?

Loren: Sure.

Loren and Eddie get into Eddie's car and drive towards Rumor for lunch.

Eddie

Eddie drove Loren to Rumor and they walked in together. The waiter lead Eddie to his usual table and Loren sat across from him.

Eddie: So what's it like to have Jake as a dad?

Loren: Uh, like having an army general as a father I guess, he's very dedicated to his work but yet he always finds time for my Mom and I, he's pretty awesome.

Eddie: I know he works a lot, my whole career is proof of that.

Loren: Mine too.

Eddie: Did you know, last night I listened to all of your music.

Loren blushed: All of my music? Why?

Eddie: Well I started listening to some, then couldn't get enough.

Loren: Aw, thanks so much, I've always been a huge fan of your music, not to mention your parents. My Mom she was obsessed with them.

Eddie saw Loren swallow, holding back the tears that always came with her Mom's memories.

Eddie: She sounds like she was an amazing woman.

Loren: Yeah, I b-bet she was, but I barely remember her. Other than the accident, sometimes all I can remember is the accident.

Eddie: I'm so sorry, but I bet she would want you to forget that.

Loren: I wish I could.

The waiter came and took their order, then Eddie looked back towards Loren, who was looking at him smiling.

Eddie: What?

Loren: Nothing, it's just you're really different than I ever imagined you.

Eddie: You're one to talk, I never would have imagined the famous Loren Tate so down to earth, and well just special.

Loren: Ha ha, I'm so hungry I can't wait for the food, I think I skipped breakfast.

Eddie: You had an extra thirty minutes this morning.

Loren: Did I mention I was a scatterbrain?

Loren laughs, and Eddie looks at her, he couldn't help but think about just how perfect she was, the food came out and he and Loren ate, talking and laughing about the most random things. They got up to leave, and walked back towards Eddie's car. Instead of driving them back to MK for Loren to get her car, he drove them to their secret spot.

Loren: What are we doing here?

Eddie: Just thought it might be fun to enjoy the view for awhile.

Loren smiled: Perfect.

He and Loren sat down beside the tree and gazed down at the valley stretched out before them.

Loren: My Mom and I used to live down there, I went to our old house once, and I couldn't even remember it. All of my Mom's stuff is still in a storage unit, waiting for me to inherit everything as soon as I turn eighteen, sort of like a trust fund. I don't know if I want all of those memories back, it might make my nightmares worse.

Eddie: I'll help you with whatever you need.

Eddie reached for Loren's hand, then stared into her eyes, trying to read her emotions. Before either one of them knew it, they were both leaning in to kiss once again.

End Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry it's a little rushed, hope you like it, review :)**


	6. Chapter 5

Eddie

Before Eddie knew it, he and Loren were kissing. It was so easy for him to get caught up in the moment and not even remember his promises to Jake and Max to take things slow, though it was just a simple kiss, it meant a lot more. Loren was running her fingers through his hair, giving him shivers all over, he liked Loren, a lot, and he needed to talk to her about it. He pulled back from the probably minute and a half long kiss and looked into her eyes, he expected to see doubt, or regret, but what he saw in her eyes he couldn't quite place, something warm and bright. Something that her eyes had been lacking, he hadn't known Loren for very long, only a little more than a day (a day which he had spent mostly with her) but he could easily see the darkness in her eyes, almost like a cloud of sadness in her eyes. But it had disappeared and he could see the sun once again. He decided to speak up.

Eddie: Loren that was perfect.

Loren: I know, it just feels so, right.

Eddie: I have the exact same feeling.

Loren: I like you Eddie, a lot, but I just don't want to-

Eddie: I understand Loren, I think I'm starting to understand you, you're not one to dive into things, you have always been cautious, you lived the majority of your life being sent to foster care after foster care, and you're independent. I want to know you Loren, better than anyone else, I want to earn your trust so we can be together.

Loren

Loren's heart melted when she heard Eddie say this, she cursed herself for having a soft spot, a weakness. She couldn't resist pursuing an opportunity for love, even though she was raised in a harsh environment for the better part of her life, she had seen love, and she wanted it. Loren had always wanted someone who would put her first, someone who would like her flaws and love her even more for them. When she was with Dylan, she always knew somewhere inside of her that he wasn't right, he would call out her insecurities and mock her because of them. She always tried to convince herself that it was just his way of love, but he was just an overall jerk. Loren tried to block Eddie out, they had only known each other officially for a day, and had already kissed twice. She had no idea what she was thinking, but something inside her told her to dive in head first, which wasn't like her. Loren had known Dylan for four months or so when she decided to go one a date with him, and they didn't kiss until the fifth or sixth date, so she didn't understand why she wanted to kiss Eddie again. After a long pause to think Loren finally talked again.

Loren: I think we could give this relationship a shot, I mean take things slow of course, but I just feel so, together when I'm with you.

Eddie: I would love if you could give us a chance Loren, because I feel the exact same way, this morning I wanted to call you so bad for like two hours before I finally ended up calling you. I have a voice in my head telling me to do this, to be with you Loren, we can take this as slow as you're comfortable with, I just want you in my life right now.

Loren smiled over at him she was about to reply to him when her phone rang, it was Jake, she gave him an apologetic glance and answered it.

Loren: Hey Dad.

Jake: Hey Lo, what are you doing?

Loren: Just relaxing, writing a few lyrics.

Jake: Cool, think you'll have another hit by the end of the month?

Loren: I'm not sure Dad, these things just have to come to you.

Jake: Ok, and tell Eddie I said hi.

Loren: What? How did you-

Jake: The picture of you at lunch together is all over the internet, and I just took a guess that you were still with him.

Loren: You know me so well, I have to get back to this right now, so I'll talk to you later ok?

Jake: Ok, love you Lo.

Loren: Love you too Dad.

Loren hang up and looked back at Eddie.

Loren: Apparently the picture of us at lunch together is all over the internet.

Eddie shrugs: I'm used to my personal life being broadcasted, I wish it weren't but it is.

Loren nods: Well about what you said before, I like you a lot as well, but maybe we should take things a little slower?

Eddie: Ok, but I don't know if I can keep myself from kissing you again, it's so easy to forget about everything we say about taking things slow and to just be kissing you again.

Loren: Yeah, but I think I should get to know more of the real Eddie Duran before I get into a relationship based on how well we kiss.

Eddie laughs: Ok well what do you want to know?

Loren: I don't know, where did you grow up? What was your life like?

Eddie: Well my parents were on tour the majority of my childhood, so I grew up here and there, until I was about sixteen, then I went to a real high school, and I hated it.

Loren: Aw, did the poor rock star have to do homework and read instead of singing all day?

Eddie: Yeah I did, plus all the kids were rich and stuck up.

Loren: Maybe you should've tried public school, I have a feeling it was much worse, but I only went there up to like ninth grade, then I was homeschooled.

Eddie: By Tracy and Jake?

Loren: Yeah, and by the way Jake said hi.

Eddie: How did he know I was with you?

Loren: Paparazzi pictures of us at lunch, then he guessed we were still together.

Eddie: Man, that guy is good.

Loren: Yeah.

Loren looked out at the view once again, the whole valley stretched out before them. The view was breathtaking, she had come up here for as long as she could remember, the first time being with her father.

Loren: I love this view, I could sit up here for years and just think, maybe write a couple of songs while I'm at it too, Jake says the label is getting antsy.

Eddie: But didn't your new single just come out like two weeks ago?

Loren: Yeah, it seems like they want new material less than every month, but I would have to shut myself up with a piano and a notebook for that to happen. I don't think they understand the process very well.

Eddie: Obviously, if they did they would know we can't control when we write music, we can't force these things.

Loren laughs: Yeah you're exactly right.

Loren looks down at her phone, it was 3 o'clock.

Loren: Wow, its 3 already.

Eddie: Time flies when you're with an amazing girl I guess.

Loren blushed: Stop doing that!

Eddie: What?

Loren: Making me blush!

Eddie laughs: Sorry I won't compliment you anymore.

Loren: Thank you.

Loren looks down at her songbook and reads what she's written so far, not nearly enough for a song.

Eddie: So how's the song looking?

Loren: Short and unfinished.

Eddie: Can I hear it?

Loren: I don't even have a guitar or a piano, and it's not done yet.

Eddie nods: Ok, but you have to promise me that when it's done I'll be the first to hear it.

Loren: I swear.

Loren stares at Eddie's face, trying to read his emotions like he tried to read hers. There was something about him, something in his eyes almost like scar tissue of your emotions, she knew he had been hurt in the past as well, she was going to ask when they heard the thunder. Loren jumped and Eddie laughed, the rain started coming down in sheets before they had time to register what was coming. They ran to Eddie's car laughing and playing in the rain, by the time they got there, both of them were soaked as if they had just jumped into the pool. Eddie laughed the whole drive back to Loren's penthouse. They ran in together and Eddie hugged Loren goodbye, before heading back to his house. Loren got into the elevator, dripping wet and giddy over Eddie.

Eddie

Eddie loved every minute he was with Loren, they could have fun like they were little kids. He was soaking wet and happier than he had been in months. As he got into the elevator back at his place he couldn't help but get this feeling, like he was supposed to be with Loren right now instead of by himself. He almost broke out laughing, it was funny to think they had only known each other for a day and a half and he already wanted to spend all of his time with her. But he needed to work a little on his newest song, and he knew that today's events would help a lot with that. He smiled, lyrics were finally coming to his head, lyrics about Loren and how much fun they had together.

_"Running together in the pouring rain_

_Having fun and playing games_

_You make me feel like I'm alive again"_

Not much, but enough to get a good hold of where this song was going. He started scribbling like a mad man and got the chorus written, it wasn't perfect, but he couldn't wait to show it to Loren.

Loren

Loren walked into her apartment and went upstairs to get changed. She peeled off her freezing wet clothes and jumped into the hot water of the shower. When she got out, she dried herself off and got dressed. All she could think about was Eddie, she almost wanted to go to his house and kiss him again. Loren didn't understand these feelings, she had never felt this way before. Something in the back of her head, the same thing that told her to dive into her relationship with Eddie whispered "_Love at first sight"_ Loren considered that, love at first sight? When she first saw Eddie she didn't instantly fall in love, she didn't even think she was in _love _with him right now, but as she had gotten to know Eddie, and heard him speak his mind about everything, it was the closest thing she had ever felt to what she thought was love.

Eddie

Eddie wrote the music to go along with the lyrics, it was hard to get a melody that really fit these lyrics, considering he usually wrote the actual notes before he wrote the lyrical part. By the time he finished, he had the ballad for the whole song, and the chorus's lyrics, it was nearly ten o'clock at night. He decide tomorrow would be the day Loren Tate heard, and hopefully loved, the song that was all about the day they had spent together.

End Chapter 5

**AN: Review, and don't hate on my lyrics, I'm not a songwriter :) I hope you liked it, maybe I'll write more today.**


	7. Chapter 6

Loren

Loren woke up the next day, late for something as usual. She had an interview with some gossip channel she couldn't even remember the name of at eleven, and it currently was 10:30. She flew out of bed and started to get ready, brushing her teeth and combing her hair. She threw on a pair of skinny jeans and a nice shirt, nothing too fancy but just right for this interview. She raced out the door, leaving her cell phone on the table. She made it to the interview only twenty minutes late. Jake was there waiting with the lady there to interview her.

Jake: There you are Loren, nice of you to show up.

Loren: Sorry, you know how I am.

Jake laughs: Yeah I do, this is Kelly, she's here to interview you obviously.

Kelly: Hi Loren, nice to meet you.

Loren: Nice to meet you too, sorry to make you wait.

Kelly: It's ok, so are you ready to get started?

Loren agrees and watches as the crew sets up the camera then as Kelly flips through her notes, trying to find the right question to start off with.

Kelly: So Loren, you're at the height of fame and only seventeen, what's that like?

Loren: Amazing, I love being able to share my music with the world, and I love that they love it.

Kelly: I understand you grew up in foster care after the death of your mother, until you were fourteen and adopted by your manager, Jake Madsen.

Loren: Uh yeah, that's true, I don't like to talk about my first Mom, Tracy, who is Jake's wife, is the only Mom I can really remember.

Kelly: Aw, that's so sweet, so what do you say about the photos that were recently taken of you and Eddie Duran out to lunch?

Loren: Well, it was just one date, but I really like him, he has a big heart and I love his music.

Kelly: Interesting, so will we see more of you and Eddie together soon?

Loren: I don't know, maybe? I sure hope so.

Kelly continues to question Loren on her music and other things, after another ten minutes it finally ends.

Kelly: Well that's all the time we have for today, but hopefully we'll have Loren Tate on our show in the future, and maybe next time she'll bring Eddie Duran!

Loren laughs: Thanks for having me Kelly, I don't know about that though.

Director: Cut!  
A bell rings and the red light on the camera goes off. Loren walks over to where Jake was standing.

Jake: Great job Loren, you did amazing as usual, so I gave you the rest of the day off to work on some music, I know the label has been coming down on you hard lately.

Loren: Yeah they have, thanks dad, I'll see you later, tell Mom I said hi.

Loren hugged Jake and walked out of the TV studio they were in. She jumped into her car, a silver Porsche, something she never thought she would be able to afford, but after her second album was released she decided to invest in it. Loren drove to her penthouse and sat down in front of the piano, that moment, Loren heard her phone beep, indicating she had a new voicemail. She picked it up and held it to her ear.

Eddie: Hey Loren, I saw your interview, it was amazing, I was hoping maybe we could hang out for a little today, I wrote the chorus to a new song and wanted you to hear it. So just call me if you have a few minutes.

Loren smiled, she loved how nervous he sounded, so innocent, not cocky like people thought rock stars were. She dialed his number to call him back, she wanted to hear his new song, even though she already knew she would love it.

Eddie

Eddie was sitting by his phone, waiting for Loren to call back. He wanted to talk to her so bad, just to hear her voice, finally, the phone rang, he answered it.

Eddie: Hello?

Max: Hey son.

Eddie: Oh hey Pops.

Max laughs: Expecting someone to call?

Eddie: Uh I don't know.

Max: Ok well, I was just calling to tell you that your mom agrees with me, she totally thinks Loren has a crush on you.

Eddie: Pops-

Max: Yeah and your Mom also knows that you have a crush on her.

Eddie: Ok, you caught me, need anything else?

Max: Nope, go back to waiting for Loren to call, bye son.

Before Eddie could deny it, Max hand hung up. Eddie sat back down on the piano bench and looked over his sheet music. This was one of the best songs he had ever written, and it wasn't even done yet. His phone buzzed again, he looked down at the caller id this time, and nearly jumped when he saw it was Loren.

Eddie: Hey

Loren: Hi Eddie, I got your call, I would love to hear what you've written so far.

Eddie: Ok cool, do you want to come over?

Loren: Sure, just text me your address.

Eddie: Alright, see you in a few.

Eddie texted the address of his penthouse to Loren, then called Jeffery (the doorman) and told him to add her to the approved list. Eddie was so excited to see Loren, even though he had seen her less than twenty four hours ago, he felt like it had been years. About fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door, he jumped off of the couch and opened the door.

Eddie: Hey Loren.

Loren: Hi Eddie.

She walked into his house and looked around.

Loren: Wow this place is amazing, I think I like your view better.

Eddie: I'd say they were equally amazing.

Loren: Ok whatever you say, so what's this new song I've heard about?

Eddie: Well, it's a work in progress, and I just wanted an amazing musician's opinion, so I called you.

Loren blushed: I thought I told you to stop that!

Eddie: Sorry, it's my natural charm.

Loren laughed: Well let's hear it.

Eddie sat down at his piano, he placed his fingers on the keys and started moving them to play the opening which didn't have lyrics yet. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and started singing the chorus.

_"Running together in the pouring rain_

_Having fun and playing games_

_I can be myself when I'm with you_

_For a while all I've seen is gray_

_My life has had no color_

_I've had my troubles in the past_

_But when I'm with you I know it's right_

_I know we're meant to be together!_

_Wooah Yeah, waoah yeaah, meant to be together."_

Eddie opened his eyes and looked at Loren, who had a shocked expression on her face, she finally spoke up.

Loren: Eddie, did you-

Eddie: The song was about you and me Loren, and I meant every word of it.

He smiled then reached out and grabbed her hand.

Loren: Ugh, why do you do this to me?!

Eddie: What?

Loren: Make me all flustered, I can think even less than normal when I'm around you. All you have to do is smile and all the sudden, my mind is blank, cloudy and I-I

Loren is interrupted by Eddie kissing her.

Loren

Loren wasn't expecting that kiss, but when it happened she realized how much she had wanted it. She stopped fighting herself over if this was right or wrong, she gave in to it and kissed Eddie. After five minutes, she pulled up for air and saw him smiling.

Loren: What?

Eddie: You're just so cute when you're flustered.

Loren blushed again, causing Eddie to burst out laughing, she punched him in the shoulder.

Eddie: Ouch! Don't blame me for how easy it is to make you blush.

Loren: Eddie, what does this mean for us?

Eddie: Let's take things slow, like we said before, just add the kissing to the equation, because kissing you is one of the highlights.

Loren: One of them? How many are there?

Eddie: Uh let's see, more than you could ever imagine.

Loren smiled: I don't know why I didn't meet you sooner, my Dad has been representing you for a while right? He gave me your first album for a present once, I loved it. I never thought that one day I would kiss you…

Eddie: Well I hope one day you won't remember not kissing me.

Loren: Wow slow down a bit, we just met.

Eddie: Really? We just met? It feels like I've known you longer than anyone.

Loren: Does it feel like we're 'meant to be'?

Eddie: Hey, don't quote me on my own lyrics!

Loren laughs: Sorry, I loved that by the way.

Eddie: Are you serious? Loren Tate loves my song?!

Loren: Shut up, but seriously I really liked it, I can't wait to hear the rest of it.

Eddie: Oh trust me, you'll be the first.

Loren sarcastically: Thanks, I feel so special.

Eddie: Hey, if I play the song again, will you kiss me again?

Loren: Uh maybe later, I have my own music to write, the label is breathing down my neck and Jake would kill me if he found out what I was doing right now.

Eddie: Aw ok, well I really hope I'll see you soon.

Loren: Me too.

Eddie walks Loren to the door, he opens it, then sweeps her into a goodbye kiss. But their kiss was rudely interrupted by the flash of a camera, the paparazzi had found them. They split up quickly and went their separate ways, Loren clearly embarrassed. She walked out of the building a got into her car. On her way back to her penthouse she replayed the afternoon's events in her head.

Loren's thoughts: Does this mean I'm his girlfriend now? He never said it, but he seemed to imply it, but getting caught by that photographer was so embarrassing! Dad is going to kill me for slacking, and that was a personal moment, why do they have to ruin everything? I just don't understand it, what I do know is that Eddie wrote the most romantic, heartfelt song I've ever heard for _me _of all people!

Loren pulled into her parking lot, and was met at the front door by a very unwanted guest.

End Chapter 6

**AN: It's a tad short, but wanted to get out another chapter of one of my fanfictions tonight :) I'm having writers block on the other two, whatever I write doesn't seem to fit, so if you could PM or review in those stories (and this one) and tell me what you want to happen that would be great.**


	8. Chapter 7

Loren

Loren: Dylan, what are you doing here?

Dylan slurred: I came to t-talk to you Loren, we can work things out babe.

Jeremy (Loren's doorman): Sorry about this Ms. Tate, he refused the police are on their way.

Loren: Thanks Jeremy, leave Dylan, now.

Dylan: W-what if I don't want to?

Loren: Then you'll get arrested, I'm not afraid of you anymore Dylan, you can't hurt me.

Dylan: Do you want to-

Dylan is interrupted by his phone pinging, he looks down and smiles.

Dylan: Oh I see how it is, you don't want to be with me because you're cheating on me!

He holds his phone up to the picture of Loren and Eddie kissing, Loren was shocked that it had traveled that fast, but she needed to focus on the current situation.

Loren: Dylan, we broke up over a month ago, because _you_ cheated on me, now leave.

Dylan: You think you can t-talk you m-me like that?

Loren: I can talk to you anyway I-

Dylan slaps Loren in the face, hard. She winces in pain, then puts her strong face back on, she can't let him think he's won.

Loren: Now let's add another assault charge to your record.

Dylan laughs: You think that's assault? I'll show you assault.

Dylan pushes Loren to the ground, she tries to get back up but Dylan is punching and kicking her. Jeremy tries to get him off of her, but Dylan is strong even if he's drunk. Loren was about to black out from the head trauma, the last thing she heard before darkness took her, was the sound of Eddie's voice.

Eddie  
After, Loren had left, Eddie went back to his piano and sat down to think, mostly about Loren. He had never felt this way about a girl after only knowing her for two days. He didn't even know if he had ever felt that way about a girl. He noticed her purse sitting on top of the piano where she had set it down to hear his song, he loved how forgetful she was about these little things. He also loved another chance to see her, so he grabbed his keys and drive towards her penthouse. When he finally got there, he walked in to the image of Dylan Boyd kicking Loren, who was balled up on the floor. He saw the doorman on the ground as well holding his face. The only thing that really registered in his mind though, was Loren was in danger, he didn't think at all, he just jumped on Dylan, and yanked him off of Loren.

Eddie: What do you think you're doing?!  
Dylan: Teaching this little girl a lesson, do I have to teach you too?  
Eddie: How about I teach you a lesson?  
Eddie threw Dylan to the ground, his adrenaline pumping, once we was sure Dylan was too beat up to fight back again, he ran over to Loren.  
Eddie: Loren, Loren wake up! It's going to be ok, someone help I need an ambulance!  
Jeremy stood up and ran behind the desk, calling 911 yet again. About five minutes later, an ambulance showed up and put Loren on a stretcher, they put Dylan on a stretcher as well. Eddie demanded to be able to ride with Loren, and luckily the ambulance driver was a fan of both of their music. He climbed in and anxiously waiting, the paramedics in the back hooking Loren up to all sorts of machines trying to get her to wake up. 5 minutes into the ride she opened her eyes to 3 paramedics standing over, but all she saw was Eddie.  
Loren: E-Eddie, you saved me didn't you?  
Eddie: Of course I did, did you think I would abandon you.  
Loren: H-how did you know what was happening.  
Eddie: I'll explain later just rest now.  
Loren: Wait, how bad are the bruises?  
Eddie: Not bad enough to make you look any less beautiful.  
Loren blushed: You're doing it again!  
Eddie: I guess I just love to see you blush.  
Loren whispers: What happened to Dylan?  
Eddie: Well I kind of beat him up, a lot, but he'll be fine, as soon a's he gets out of the hospital he'll be in jail for assault.  
Loren let's out a breath of relief: Thank you Eddie, you probably just saved my life.  
Eddie: Probably the best thing I've ever done in my life now rest, I need to call your parents.  
Loren started to protest, Eddie could see she wanted to know more, but was to tired to ask. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed Jake"s number.  
Jake: Hey Eduardo, I was just about to call you about that picture of you and Loren-  
Eddie: Jake that's not really important anymore, Loren's on her way to the hospital right now she-  
Jake: What happened?! Why is she in the hospital?!  
Eddie: I'm trying to explain Jake, calm down, she left her purse at my house so I went to give it to her, when I got there she was on the floor, and Dylan was kicking her.  
Jake snarls: Dylan Boyd, I always hated that guy, I shouldn't of let her go anywhere without her bodyguard she just hated it so much and-  
Eddie: Jake, you did everything you could you know how headstrong Loren is. She would of never let you make a choice like that for her. Just pick up Tracy and be ready to meet me at the hospital, I'm not sure which one their taking us to, I'll text you when we get there.  
Jake: Ok Eddie thanks for everything, I want all the details when I get there though.  
Eddie: Ok see you soon man.  
Eddie hangs up and calls his dad, he needs to tell him what happened, before his dad finds out in some tabloid.  
Max: Hey Eddie, I saw that picture of you and Loren don't-  
Eddie: Has everyone seen that picture?! But that's beside the point, I'm in an ambulance-  
Max: What happened?! Are you ok?  
Eddie: I'm perfect but Loren's beat up pretty bad Pops.  
Max: What happened to her, and why are you involved?  
Eddie explained what happened with Dylan again.  
Max: Thank goodness you were there, do you want your Mom and I to come down to the hospital?  
Eddie: Yeah that would be great actually, Tracy and Jake are coming as well obviously so I'll text you the address when we get there.  
Max: Ok son, your Mom and I will be there soon.  
Eddie: Thanks Pops  
Eddie looks down at Loren, who's asleep once again, her face is scrunched up though, like she's having a nightmare. Eddie remembered what she said, about how she can hear her Mother screaming in her sleep. He wanted more than anything to wake her up, but she needed her rest and he doubted that the paramedics would be very happy if he woke her. For now, he would just have to watch.  
Loren  
As soon as Loren closed her eyes the nightmares took over. She saw and felt Dylan hitting her like earlier, she heard her Mom screaming and felt the pain in her forehead where the windshield shattered in her face. She hated to sleep, but her body needed it. Until she woke up, all she felt was pain. Luckily when she was being wheeled in, the shaking of the stretcher woke her up. She panicked a little when she was taken away from Eddie for X-rays, but the throbbing in her arm and leg told her they were more than likely broken. She wished she could find Dylan and kill him, but it sounded like Eddie had done a number on him. As she was blacking out, she had thought it was over, but when she heard Eddie's voice Jake and Tracy. She loved Jake and Tracy but due to her past, she never really could trust anyone. But when she heard his voice, she trusted that everything would be alright, even though they had just met she got this feeling that he would always be there for her. After she got out of X-rays, only a sprained leg but a broken arm, she was released. She used her crutches to get into the waiting room where Jake, Tracy, Max, Katy, and Eddie were standing, well Eddie was more pacing than standing. He was the first to see her limp out.

Eddie: Loren!

He runs up to her, the others following close behind, they were all talking at once, about how happy they were she was ok and how much they all hated Dylan. All of the voices were overwhelming Loren, she almost fainted.

Eddie: Guys, maybe we should talk one at a time.

Loren gave him a thankful look then she turned to Tracy.

Loren: Mom do you-

Tracy: I always have it with me.

Loren: Could you help me?

Tracy: Of course, guys we'll be a few minutes.

They walked into the bathroom together, leaving everyone but Jake confused.

Eddie

Five minutes later Tracy and Loren walked out of the bathroom, Loren's face almost back to normal other than the couple of cuts she had.

Eddie: How did you…

Loren: Uh, well Tracy is really good with makeup.

Eddie: That's really amazing.

Katy: Well since we're all here, why don't we go out to dinner?

Eddie: That sounds great, I'm starving, are you up for it Loren?

Loren: Yeah I would love to, I'm hungry.

Everyone else agreed and they drove to Rumor. Dinner was great, everyone was bonding, talking about Eddie's childhood, or Eddie and Loren's music. Everyone was finishing up eating, when yet another unwanted visitor showed up, Chloe Carter.

Eddie: What are you doing here Chloe?

Chloe: Nothing, just read the story on what happened to Loren over there, sucks to be you I guess. But why are you with her Eddie? I mean I saw the picture but I figured she just forced herself on you.

Eddie: Chloe you should leave, now.

Chloe: Sorry, it's just, I mean seriously, you weren't even good enough for Dylan Boyd what makes you think you're good enough for Eddie Duran?

Loren: Uh seriously? Dylan came out in the open with our relationship, unlike you who he kept basically in the closet.

Chloe: Ha, do you think you're special because you have a group of like ten eleven year olds in your fan club?

Loren: Well, we could ask around, see how many people know my name compared to yours. Well I guess you probably have a ton of guys who hid you just like Dylan did.

Chloe: You did not just say that, you should probably shut your mouth little teeny bopper.

Loren: Sorry, I call it like I see it.

Chloe grabbed a glass of water off of the table and threw it in her face, washing all of the newly applied makeup off.

Chloe: Well isn't that pretty?

Loren stood up to go to the bathroom, but before she did Eddie noticed something he hadn't seen before, a large pink scar across her forehead. Long healed, but still there and if it weren't for the bruises, very noticeable. Eddie put two and two together and figured out that was the reason Tracy was so good with makeup, he needed to talk about that with her later, but right now he had Chloe to deal with. Loren ran to the bathroom with Tracy following close behind.

Chloe: I'll give you one last chance Eddie, we can be together again you know.

Eddie: Like I would ever want to be with you again, leave now.

Chloe smirked at Eddie then walked out of the restaurant, leaving Eddie, Jake, Max and Katy sitting there still in shock over what had just happened.

End Chapter 7

**AN: Ok, sorry if this sucked, but I wrote the majority in the car on my IPod, so sorry, please review! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Guys, just to let you know, in the last chapter when I said Loren ran to the bathroom, I meant more like limped/ran to the bathroom, because she's still on crutches. Sorry about that :)**

Eddie

Eddie sat at the table patiently tapping his foot, he wanted to go find Loren, and tell her everything would be ok, but he couldn't. His Mom had tried to comfort him, but all he could do was nervously try and eat his dinner. About ten minutes later Loren walked out of the bathroom with Tracy behind her, all of the makeup on her face was redone and her hair was pulled back into a wet ponytail. He could tell she was upset, and he wanted to talk to her about it, about everything, especially about his feelings for her. After the Chloe incident, the rest of dinner was in sort of an awkward silence, no one really knowing what to say. Eddie tried to talk to Loren multiple times, but every time he opened his mouth he couldn't find the right words to say. But he did invite Loren over to his place after dinner, he knew she would have a tough time sleeping tonight. When he asked her, he made sure to say come over for a little bit, so people wouldn't get the wrong idea, but he still got a questioning glance from Jake about it. Loren agreed, so when everyone was done eating and the bill was paid, they went their separate ways. Loren was sitting in Eddie's car, barely speaking.

Eddie: Loren, I'm so sorry for what Chloe did I-

Loren: It's not your fault Eddie, she's just a horrible person.

Eddie: I don't know what I ever saw in her, but what I do know is what I see in you.

Loren smiles: And what would that be?

Eddie: You're an amazing singer and songwriter, you have a huge heart, you're caring and deep, I could go on forever Loren, you don't know how amazing you are.

Loren blushes: You don't know how awful you are, why did you make me blush again!

Eddie: Sorry, I can't help it.

Loren: Well since we're on the topic of how amazing we both are, can I just say you're the most amazing person in the whole world, you saved my life.

Eddie: I wish I could kill Dylan right now, luckily I got some anger out on his face earlier.

Loren: I hope you left a bruise, I know he bruised me.

Eddie: About that Loren, when Chloe threw the water in your face, I couldn't help but well, I kind of noticed a uh-

Loren put her head in her hands: I was hoping you wouldn't see it, I wish I never had to.

Eddie: What happened?

Loren: When I was four, and my Mom and I were in the a-accident, my head went through the windshield, we were in a pickup truck and there were no backseats. If my Mom hadn't thrown her hand out in front of me, I would of gotten crushed by the airbags. But somehow I ended up with a face full of windshield instead, I go over it a thousand times in my head, but I still don't know how it happened, how the airbags missed me but the windshield didn't. I was in a coma for a few days I think, and like I said when I woke up, my M-Mom was gone, and all I can remember is her screaming, or if I'm lucky her face. When I'm eighteen though, I'll get all of her stuff, maybe I'll be able to remember something else then it was j-just so long ago.

Loren let a few tears slide down her cheek, Eddie pulled over off of the road they were driving on and leaned over to kiss her.

Eddie: It doesn't matter how many scars you have, you'd be beautiful no matter what, and if your Mom was here today, I know she would be very proud.

Loren looked up at Eddie and smiled a little, he noticed she didn't blush this time.

Eddie: So you're not going to blush this time?

Loren: You've only told me thirty times today, I think I'm getting used to it.

Eddie: Good, because I hope to tell it to you a million more time.

Loren

Eddie and Loren started driving again, and reached Eddie's penthouse soon after. They greeted the doorman and walked (or in Loren's case limped) into the elevator. Whenever Loren was with Eddie she felt at home, like she could be herself. A lot of times she felt like she was wearing her stage persona everywhere, maybe not her outfit, but the way she acted. She considered it almost robotic, acting the same perfect way everyone expected her to. As soon as she entered a room with another celebrity she locked down, and barely talked, but with Eddie she could speak freely, she even told him about her Mom, which she hated to talk about. Eddie made her feel like a normal person, not some super star. They reached his floor and Eddie opened the door for her, they sat on the couch together.

Eddie: So what would you like to do?

Loren: I don't know, my whole body hurts, at first it wasn't that bad but now it hurts to talk.

Eddie: Then we won't talk, let's watch a movie.

Loren: Ok.

Eddie picked a movie, then sat down next to Loren, she carefully positioned herself in the most comfortable way possible, which wasn't easy. Eddie noticed her discomfort and went upstairs to grab some pillows, he helped her prop her leg.

Eddie: You ok? Want me to get you some Advil or something? I'm sure I have some.

Loren: Uh yeah, that would be great, I mean if it's not too much trouble-

Eddie laughs: Loren, it's fine, for the next few hours I live to serve you.

Loren: Are you sure Eddie I don't want to cause you any trouble or be annoying or-

Eddie: Shh Loren slow down, I love having you here.

He climbed up the stairs once again to get some pain killers for Loren.

Loren's thoughts: He's so sweet, I'm so lucky he showed up tonight or-or well it probably wouldn't of been good.

Eddie came down the stairs holding a bottle of pills, he walked into the kitchen to grab her a bottle of water.

Eddie: Here you go, hopefully that'll help you out a bit.

Loren swallowed the pills, and they settled back into their positions to watch the movie. And over the next half an hour or so the pain started to fade away a little. She found herself falling asleep, she struggled to keep awake.

Loren: Eddie, maybe you should take me home, I'm about to fall asleep.

Eddie: Why don't you just stay here? You can sleep in my room, I'll sleep down here.

Loren bit her lip: Eddie I don't want to impose or anything, you should sleep in your own bed.

Eddie: Come on, I don't want you all alone tonight, do me a favor?

Loren: Well, ok, just because I don't think I have enough energy to get home.

Eddie smiles: Good, now let me help you up the stairs.

Eddie slowly helped Loren limp up the stairs into his room.

Loren: Maybe I should of stayed downstairs.

Eddie: Whatever makes you more comfortable beautiful.

Loren smiled, she loved how much Eddie cared about her, as soon as she hit the mattress, she fell asleep, thinking about how perfect Eddie was.

Eddie

Eddie stood in the doorway watching Loren sleep for a few minutes, it was hard to believe that a few days ago he hadn't even personally known this girl. But now it was hard to imagine not knowing her. The image of Dylan kicking her was still in his head, and it gave him heartache, he didn't want to even think about someone hurting Loren. Hadn't Dylan hurt her enough emotionally when he cheated on her? Wasn't that enough? Eddie was glad though, glad he had gotten to give Dylan a few good punches, even thought he deserved much worse. Eddie walked down the stairs and put a blanket on the couch, he was glad Loren was close to him, somewhere he could keep her safe, he needed her more than she needed him at times.

_The next morning…._

Eddie woke up early, at around six or seven, but Loren was already awake, limping around the kitchen making breakfast.

Eddie: You're up early.

Loren: Well, I couldn't really sleep. It's not easy to sleep with a body ache.

Eddie: Body ache?

Loren: My whole body hurts, A.K.A body ache.

Eddie: I'm so sorry Loren, what do you need?

Loren: I probably need to sleep, but I can't, my nightmares, they're really vivid.

Eddie's heart hurt, it hurt him to think about what Loren had to go through every night just to sleep. It hurt him to think that currently not only did her whole body hurt, but she still couldn't get any rest.

Eddie: Do you want to talk about it?

Loren: I don't know, sometimes it feels good to talk about it but, I just don't want to burden you.

Eddie: Burden me? How so?

Loren: Well, it might make you feel bad for me or something, I don't know.

Eddie: I think you should talk about it Loren.

Loren: Well ok, last night for some reason I couldn't stop dreaming about when my Dad left. I never think about that, after what happened to my Mom it didn't really seem to matter, I mean he left voluntarily, so why should I care?

Eddie: Well, he is your father.

Loren: Only genetically.

Eddie nods: But he'll always be some part of you.

Loren: True, I wonder where he is right now, but then again I don't want to know.

Eddie: You know Loren, it's amazing how cheery and bright your music is, you went through so much, some people would be depressed if they were you.

Loren: Some of my music is sad, but I try and focus on the future not the past, and my future is very bright and cheery right now.

Eddie: And why is that?

Loren: Because, well I'm hoping at least, that you're in it.

Eddie: Wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

Eddie kisses Loren, when his phone buzzes with a message from Jake.

Jake Text: If you're with Loren, try and keep her away from the tabloids, it's not good news.

Loren was reading the phone over his shoulder, she read the message and instantly stiffened.

Loren: Eddie what's going on?

Eddie: I don't know, he wants me to keep you from reading the news, and apparently it's not good.

Loren: I have to find my phone…

She starts scrambling around the penthouse, she found it on the couch. She opened up a gossip magazine she had a subscription for, and in bold letters on the top of the page it said:

**Dylan Boyd, Convicted Last Night for Battery and Assaulting Loren Tate, Released this Morning On Bail.**

It was a good thing Eddie ran up behind her and hugged her, otherwise she would of hit the ground when she passed out.

End Chapter 8

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this, sorry if sometimes I'm not specific enough, but it is what it is, review please :)**


	10. Chapter 9

Loren

Loren hated that Dylan had gotten off so easily, barely a slap on the wrist, basically a pay up and get out sort of deal. He wasn't even in jail twenty four hours before he was released. Isn't he sort of dangerous? Put a little alcohol in that guys system and he went sort of berserk, her broken arm, bruised face, and throbbing body confirmed that. Earlier, when she woke up in the morning, she had wiped her makeup off just to take a good look at the bruises he had given her. They were bright purple today, she didn't know how the makeup managed to cover it up completely. It was hard doing the make up again with only one arm that was really usable. Somehow she had gotten it on and gotten it to cover her bruises. Her morning wasn't going horrible considering last night's events. When Eddie woke up things got even better, things were always better when he was around. As she read the headlines on her phone, fear consumed her, and she blacked out, falling straight into Eddie's arms. Her nightmares crept into the blackness of unconsciousness, and eventually forced her to wake up. In addition to the overwhelming pain she felt all over her body, she opened her eyes and realized Eddie had gotten her to the couch, he was sitting across from her, reading the story on her phone. He must of felt Loren move, because he immediately responded.

Eddie: Loren, don't worry he won't come within 50 miles of you.

Loren: H-how do you know? I had a restraining order against him before, and look what he did!

Eddie: Because I'm here Loren, and so are your parents, and my parents, and millions of dollars at yours and my disposal that can be used to protect you.

Loren: I don't want to live my life surrounded by guards Eddie!

Eddie: He was only let out on bail Loren, he hasn't even had his trial yet, you're going to press charges right?

Loren: Of course, I wouldn't dream on not pressing charges, he deserves to be in jail Eddie, he could hurt another girl.

Eddie: I completely agree Loren, just remember that I'll always keep you safe ok?

Loren bit her lip: You have to realize Eddie, nothing in my life was really constant until Jake and Tracy. Everywhere was always my temporary home, and I never really settled in with people, so for you to ask me to trust you like that is just, well hard for me.

Eddie: I understand, but I also think you should understand I will try my very hardest to get you to trust me, I will be a constant in your life, I promise.

Loren: Do you know what my Mom said after my Dad left Eddie? She said 'Don't cry baby, you'll always have me, I promise', I don't mean to compare you to her, and I know it wasn't her fault s-she l-left me, but promises can always be broken.

Eddie: I will do everything in my power to make sure I will always be there for you Loren.

Loren: Eddie, you only met me like three days ago, how can you be making these kinds of promises?!

Eddie: When you find someone as special as you are, you do crazy things.

Loren blushes: Dang, you got me, well, I need to get out of here, clear my head a little, you know what I mean?

Eddie: I know exactly what you mean, but at noon we have to go to the police station, you have to give a statement on what Dylan did, and I have to as well so I'll be there the whole way.

Loren smiles: Ok, and I assume my dad will be sending a squadron of guards any minute now.

Eddie: Most likely, but only because he loves you.

Loren sighs: I know he does, but I hate living my life in fear, not knowing what might happen, or when he might show up.

Eddie: You don't have to worry Loren, I'll protect you, you can stay here as long as you want ok? I have a guest bedroom.

Loren: Well why didn't you have me sleep there last night?

Eddie: I don't know, I didn't think I guess.

Loren: Ok then, I should probably call my parents, they might want to know how I'm doing.

Eddie: It's seven in the morning you know, they might still be asleep.

Loren: My dad was up before me every day, I bet at least he'll be awake, and didn't he just text you?

Eddie: Good point, well go ahead.

Loren picked her phone up once again, and dialed Jake's number.

Jake: Hey Lo, how you doing?

Loren: Uh ok, Eddie's been taking care of me.

Jake: That's good, I'm glad you have someone like him in your life, did you spend the night with him?

Loren: Yeah, it got late and I was tired. Plus I was a bit scared to go home all alone.

Jake: Well you know you can stay with your Mom and I right?

Loren: I just might, this is all just really freaking me out Dad, I didn't know Dylan was that violent.

Jake: I'm so sorry, I've hired some top rate security guards to protect you, the only time you ever have to see his face again is when you put him in jail.

Loren: Good, I think I might want to get away for a few days though, clear my head a little, you know?

Jake: Totally understandable, where do you want to go?

Loren: Not sure, somewhere safe though, somewhere away from the paparazzi who'll probably swarm me.

Jake: Yeah, I have about a million requests for interviews about this whole situation, should I turn them all down?

Loren: Uh yes, for now at least, I'm not ready to talk about it yet.

Jake: Ok sweetie, talk to you later, and don't worry about the label or your music or anything, just relax ok?

Loren: I'll try Dad, at noon I have to go down to the police station, so I'll probably leave for wherever I'm going at around two.

Jake: Just stop by if you need us Lo, we'll always be here for you, love you bye.

Loren: Love you too, bye dad.

Loren hangs up and looks over at Eddie, who is reading something on his tablet.

Loren: What are you doing?

Eddie looks up: Just checking my email, so where do you want to go today?

Loren: I don't know, but I was hoping you'd come with me, I just feel safe when you're with me.

Eddie smiled: I'm so glad you asked, I think I know where we could go though, if you want to.

Loren: And where's that?

Eddie: My parent's beach bungalow, I'm sure they wouldn't mind.

Loren: Eddie… As amazing as that sounds, a bungalow owned by the famous MK won't be the best spot to hide.

Eddie: No one knows where it is, I swear, it's where my parents used to go to escape everything for a few days, to get away, I haven't been there in a couple of years though.

Loren: Are you sure they wouldn't mind?

Eddie: I could call them if you want? Would that make you feel better?

Loren: Yeah, that would make me feel better.

Eddie: Ok, but they're late sleepers so later?

Loren: Sure, I need to get dressed right now though, could you take me home so I could get ready?

Eddie: Of course, your request is my command. We can go right now if you're up to it.

Loren: Sounds great, let's go.

Eddie walked and Loren limped down the hall to the elevator. There was a couple of stray photographers there, snapping pictures that would surely be in People's magazine tomorrow with a title like "Eddie Duran and Loren Tate Sleeping over Already?" something they would probably just ignore. The ride to Loren's penthouse was short and quiet, both deep in thought.

Eddie

Eddie and Loren arrived, and were greeted by a new doorman, the two stood in the elevator, watching the floors go by in silence. Once they reached the thirtieth floor, the very top of the building, they stepped out and walked into the hallway, Eddie tried to help Loren, who was fumbling to get her keys out of her purse with one arm, while balanced on crutches. She finally gave in, and Eddie opened the door for her. He tried to help her up the stairs, but ended up just carrying her. He loved the surprised face she made, but his heart stung guiltily when her face contorted in pain from the soreness of the bruises. He laid her down on her bed, trying to be as gentle as possible, but considering her whole body was bruised it wasn't easy. She immediately stood up and walked towards her dresser, grabbed jeans and a t-shirt, then walked into the bathroom without another word. Eddie didn't want to just sit there in her room, staring at the door and wait for it to open, so he decided to call his dad.

Max groggily: Hello?

Eddie laughs: Sorry Pops, did I wake you?

Max: It's eight in the morning, yes you did, why couldn't you call your mother, you know she's always up first.

Eddie: Sorry, I forgot.

Max: So how's Loren?

Eddie: Bruised and battered, but amazing as ever.

Max laughs: Good to hear, so what do you need?

Eddie: Can't I just call to tell you hello Pops?

Max: At eight o'clock in the morning? I don't think so.

Eddie: Well Dylan was let out on bail this morning.

Max: That's horrible, poor Loren.

Eddie: Yeah I know, that's why she needs to get away for a little while, escape all of the press and stuff, do you mind if we borrow the bungalow for a couple of days?

Max hesitates: I don't know son, are you sure she doesn't need space?

Eddie: She asked me to go with her somewhere Pops, she's scared.

Max: Ok, of course you can, just be careful, she's damaged with a broken heart.

Eddie: I completely understand, thanks Pops, I'll talk to you and Ma later, bye.

Max: Bye son.

The line disconnects and Eddie walks over to sit on the couch. He remembers that they never had breakfast so he walks into the kitchen to see if he can make anything, luckily he can cook an omelet. By the time Loren limps out of the bathroom, fully dressed, he has breakfast ready, Eddie put everything on a tray and served it to her in her room, so she wouldn't have to climb back down the stairs for a little while.

Loren: So you can cook?

Eddie: Eggs are about my limitation.

Loren: Well they're delicious, you could be a great chef.

Eddie: I think I'll stick to music, my Dad said we could use the bungalow by the way.

Loren: Great, I just have to get packed and deal with this police thing and we can head out. But I guess you need clothes too.

Eddie: I guess I do, but I just can't wait to get away from everything.

Loren: Me either.

End Chapter 9

**AN: Not a very exciting chapter, but I hope it's ok. Review and tell me what you'd like to see happen :)**


	11. Chapter 10

Loren

Loren was nervous for this meeting with the police, she knew he paparazzi would be swarming and that the police would ask her to remove the makeup. She didn't want Eddie to see the bruises that were bright purple on her face, like someone had splattered grape juice all over her. It made Loren nervous to think about, but she couldn't ask Eddie to leave, she needed him. About half an hour later they were walking into the detective's office, all Loren wanted to do was get up and run, but the detective was already approaching them, leading them into a private office.

Detective: Hi Loren, I'm Detective McCarty.

Loren sheepishly: Uh hi.

The detective shook her hand, then turned to Eddie.

Detective: And you must be Eddie, nice to meet you as well, I wish it were under better circumstances, but still.

Eddie: I wish this never happened, but it did and now all we can do is put this creep in jail for a while.

Detective: I agree, so Loren and Eddie as well I just need a statement then we can put this in your past.

Loren: Uh ok well, I was walking into my apartment, and Dylan was at the front desk. H-he was obviously drunk, and he wanted to get back together with me.

Detective: So you two were involved in a relationship, when did you break up?

Loren: More than a month ago, but he was too drunk to remember that.

Detective: Ok so continue.

Loren: Well I told him to leave, and he slapped me, I threatened to charge him with assault, and I guess he decided to actually assault me.

Detective: Ok, and from what I understand, Mr. Duran here pulled Dylan off of you?

Loren: Yes, he saved my life.

Detective: Ok Eddie, this is just routine, why were you at Loren's apartment?

Eddie: Well, she was just at my place, and she had left her purse, so I went to give it back to her and I saw Dylan kicking her.

Detective: So you stepped in?

Eddie: Yes, I pulled him off of her and knocked him out.

Detective: Well according to him, you started the fight, you assaulted Ms. Tate, and he tried to save her. The only reason we would consider this is because of the bruises on his face.  
Eddie angrily: I gave him those bruises for nearly killing my girlfriend!

Loren tries to conceal her surprised face when Eddie called her his girlfriend, she had been questioning their relationship, if she was his girlfriend or not, and he just confirmed it.

Detective: Ok, sorry to anger you Mr. Duran, it's just routine, all we need is Ms. Tate's statement, and well some photos of the assault.

Loren: Uh ok, well how do I give a statement?

Detective: Just write it on this paper, then sign it, and you're good to go.

Loren writes exactly what she told the detective and signed her name, she limped into the bathroom to wipe off her makeup. As soon as the wet paper towel touched her face, the splotches of purple showed up. They were just as bright as they had been this morning, she lifted up her shirt to look at her bruised stomach, those were even worse. Loren walked back into Detective McCarty's office, feeling exposed without her makeup on, the detective looked a little surprised at how vivid the bruises were for being completely concealed.

Loren: I've got a broken arm, a sprained leg, and about a million and one bruises, where would you like to start?

The detective photographs her face, then her stomach, and her arms, he got more than enough evidence to show that Dylan was dangerous, too dangerous to be free. After all of the evidence was documented, Loren and Eddie left to pack their bags, Eddie dropped Loren off at her house, and was set to pick her back up in half an hour so they could leave. Loren, who was still on crutches and sore all over, walked into her apartment and called Tracy.

Tracy: Hey sweetie, how are you doing?

Loren: Ugh, well just about as good as possible.

Tracy: And I assume Eddie is with you…

Loren: Why would you think that?

Tracy: Have you seen the way he looks at you after three days? That's special Lo.

Loren: Well yeah I guess, I just need to get away for a while-

Tracy: And I'm guessing you'll be taking your new man candy as well?

Loren: Mom!  
Loren blushes, even though she knows Tracy can't see her, it's embarrassing when her Mom talks about her relationships.

Tracy: Sorry, well you deserve some time off, so enjoy, but not too much, remember you've only known him for three days!

Loren: Mom, I'll be fine, I just hope I can manage, I'm so sore.

Tracy sighs: I'm so sorry Loren I-  
Loren: It's ok Mom, I'm fine, I've got Eddie.

Tracy: Without him I just don't know…

Loren: Yeah me either, it gives me chills just to think about.

Tracy: Ok, well where are you going?

Loren: To his parent's beach bungalow.

Tracy: Oooh, well I'll leave you to packing, call me later, love you.

Loren: Love you too bye.

Loren packs her bags and waits for Eddie to text her.

Eddie

Eddie was so happy he was escaping all of this drama so he could just be with Loren. After he packed his back, he drove like a madman to get to her penthouse, hoping he wouldn't be too early. He composed himself before knocking on the door, then waited to see Loren.

Loren: Hey Eddie, right on time.

Eddie: I hate being late.

Loren laughs: Cool, well let me just grab my bag.

She tries to pick up her own carry on, but it's difficult to do when you're on crutches with only one usable arm. She falls in the struggle, Eddie runs to her side and easily slings the bag over his shoulder then helps her up.

Eddie: You know it's ok to ask for help right?

Loren: Uh yeah, ok, I just don't like to be a bother.

Eddie: Anything you need Loren, is never a bother to me.

Loren smiles, Eddie helps her limp out the door and onto the elevator, then into his car. The drive was long, nearly three hours, but when the two were together, they could talk about everything, making time fly by. An hour and a half into the ride, they stop for a late lunch, both of them throwing on their disguises before entering a small roadside diner.

Eddie: I hope this is suitable for your taste Loren Tate.

Loren: I love it, I always have liked the smaller restaurants a lot more than I like huge fancy places.

Eddie: That is because, you are 100% down to earth Ms. Tate, unbelievable considering how famous you are, don't you have like a fan club in every country?

Loren: I don't know, but what I do know is that you have twice the amount of fans I have Mr. Duran, you're the famous one.

Eddie: Probably only because of all the old ladies who listened to my parents, then automatically adopted listening to me.

Loren: Hey, you made your fame all by yourself, you have amazing, heartfelt music that you write all on your own. Your parents don't sing for you, your parents don't write the songs, that's all you.

Eddie: Thanks, but I would never be where I am today without my parents.

Loren: And neither would I, without Jake I would probably be homeless right now, or a waitress somewhere.

Eddie cringed at those words, over the days he had known Loren, and her story, he had considered what would of happened if Jake and Tracy weren't her foster parents, he most likely would of never met her. But he knew that he and Loren were meant to be together, so wouldn't the universe work its magic and have them find each other? He would never know, and could only dream of what their lives would have been like without each other, even if they only had known one another for a few days.

Eddie: You're amazing you know?

Loren: What do you mean?

Eddie: You just have this, way with words, and somehow you always make me feel better.

Loren: Thanks, I think, well what do you want to eat?

Loren and Eddie sit at their table eating their pancakes, talking between mouthfuls, laughing about the most random things. They were both world famous rock stars, with more money than you could count, but when Eddie was with Loren he felt normal, and he had never felt normal. Ever since Eddie was born he had been in the spotlight, he had been born into fame thanks to his parents. He had never had a truly genuine relationship, the kind her has with Loren, it felt like even if he lost all of his money, all of his fame and ended up living in a horrible place, Loren would stick with him. All of these thoughts were buzzing through Eddie's head, so he didn't even hear Loren's last question.

Loren: Eddie?

Eddie: Uh- what?

Loren laughs: Someone was in another universe weren't they? I asked if we should get going, since it's getting late.

Eddie looked at his watch, it was 4, they would get at the bungalow by 5:30 if they headed out now.

Eddie: Yeah sure, let's go.

Eddie paid the tab, then left with Loren. After an hour and a half of mindless conversation, they reached the bungalow. Max and Katy's beach bungalow was private, miles from the nearest town, and no one knew who owned it. Eddie had come up here as a child with his parents multiple times to escape everything, his parents loved doing that, so this place was like a second home to him. The sun was setting just as they got there, so Eddie and Loren got out of the car and raced each other to the beach to get a better view. The sun disappeared behind the waves in about 15 minutes, leaving them sitting on the sand in dusk. Eddie leaned over to Loren and kissed her, catching her off guard, but she loved it. Everything they did together both equally loved, since it felt so right to just be together. Eddie defined his connection with Loren as love at first sight, though he wasn't really ready to admit he was in love yet. He stood up, then grabbed Loren's hand to help her up, they walked towards the bungalow together, the sky pink and grey behind them, to enjoy being together once again.

End Chapter 10

**AN: Ok guys, sorry for not updating these past couple of days, school has been harsh, but tomorrow's Saturday so hopefully I'll be able to update all, or at least two, of my fanfictions :)**


	12. Chapter 11

Loren

As they walked up to the bungalow, Loren noticed all of the little details. Max and Katy's bungalow was gorgeous, right above the ocean with an amazing view. It had a pool in the back, concealed and away from everything like the rest of the bungalow. When she walked inside, she got a homey sort of extravagant feeling to this place. As if it were too amazing for someone to actually live in, but then again all of the personal touches made it what it was, a home. She saw pictures of Eddie as a baby being held up by Katy, she saw him performing when he looked like he was about six years old, full of energy and excitement to finally be up on the stage with his parents. The whole house was decorated with these sort of pictures, Eddie's whole life had been documented, and it looked as though every major (or in some cases minor) event had been captured. For some reason that made Loren sad, she had no pictures whatsoever of her childhood that she knew of at least, it made her even more excited though to find out what might be in the storage unit. Eddie was still holding Loren's hand as she surveyed the house.

Eddie: I had someone come up to stock the kitchen , a friend of my parents, so we have plenty of food. Would you like a tour?

Loren: Sure.

Eddie led Loren throughout the large house, very large actually for a family of three. It had 6 bedrooms, one of which Eddie told Loren would be hers, another right next door that would be his. Every room was decorated different yet equally amazing.

Eddie: My Mom decorated all of the rooms, right after they retired she needed a project, before she took on being an interior decorator it was pretty bland, not very homey like it is now. I think the only reason they got MK was so Ma would have something to do, she's very restless sometimes.

Loren: Well retirement sounds sort of boring.

Eddie: That's exactly what she thinks.

Loren: And it's probably true, so how long do you think we will be staying?

Eddie: As long as you want.

Loren: Well it can't be more than a week.

Eddie: A week sounds perfect, but why?

Loren: Well, uh, it's my birthday in a week.

Eddie laughs: Why didn't you tell me?

Loren: I don't like all the attention.

Eddie: Aren't you a world famous super star, I would think they loved attention.

Loren: Only for my singing, I only really like the singing part, some people crave attention, but I'd prefer to stay more in the shadows.

Eddie: Well I'm glad you got my attention, best thing that's ever happened to me.

Loren: Are you sure about that? How many amazing things have happened to you in your life? You're amazingly rich and successful.

Eddie: All of that seems obsolete compared to you Ms. Tate.

Loren blushed: Uh thanks, I'm going to go uh unpack.

Eddie: Ok, I'll make dinner.

Loren: We just had lunch like an hour and a half ago.

Eddie: Ok so what would you like to do?

Loren: I don't know, just be with you and forget about everything?

Eddie: Sounds perfect, we could go swimming if you want.

Loren: Uh, well I'm still hurt and I don't know if swimming-

Eddie: Yeah ok, well we can do anything you want.

Loren: I'll think about it, just watch TV or something until I'm done.

Eddie: Sure.

Eddie walks into the other room leaving Loren standing in the amazing guest room on the verge of tears. Everything hurt and was sore from Dylan and she could barely move, she wanted to find Dylan and hit him. Loren managed to kick her bag over to the dresser, then crouched down to unpack. She had to bite her tongue to keep from letting a small scream out, the pain was unbearable. But she unpacked then limped into the room to sit next to Eddie. As if he could read her mind, he noticed her discomfort.

Eddie: What's wrong Loren?

Loren: Nothing.

Eddie could hear the pain in her voice and it killed him inside.

Eddie: Loren, it's ok to be hurt, it's not ok the way you got hurt, but you're only human, and though you put on this strong front, you can't be indestructible.

Loren tears up a little: B-but in front of you I'm never strong, I'm weak and vulnerable.

Eddie laughs a bit: Loren, if when you're around me is you being weak and vulnerable I'd hate to see you actually strong.

Loren: I-I-I

Loren wanted to talk to him forever, but she could barely get the words out, she saw the look of concern on his face that touched her heart.

Eddie: Does it hurt that bad?

Loren nods, her stomach was killing her, making it hard to breathe. The pain had increased, she knew it was because it was healing but it felt like every time she moved her body wanted to collapse.

Loren: Uh would you mind if I headed off to bed early? I'm really tired.

Eddie: Oh I completely understand, let me help you too your room.

Loren: Thanks.

Eddie swooped Loren up and carried her to her room, though it hurt it hurt a lot less than it would to walk. He laid her down and kissed her head.

Eddie: Goodnight beautiful.

Loren: Goodnight.

Eddie walks out of the room, Loren stood up and threw her pajamas on, which wasn't easy, but after that Loren to fell into a deep, but troubled sleep.

Eddie

Eddie walked out and sat back down on the couch, he hated seeing Loren in pain, it was almost as if he were the one hurt. His phone rang about half an hour later.

Eddie: Hello?

Jake: Hey Eddie, you're with Loren right? Tracy's worried sick, she's been trying to get a hold of her for half an hour, she was supposed to call her when she got there.

Eddie: Oh, she's asleep, and been sleeping for awhile, sorry she must of forgotten, she's hurting Jake.

Jake sighs: I would hunt down that Boyd kid and kill him myself if I could.

Eddie: I'd join you, but I doubt it would make Loren feel any better if we were both in jail.

Jake: Yeah maybe not the best of ideas, how long do you two think you'll be up there?

Eddie: I think around a week, we'll get back right before her birthday.

Jake: Ok cool, Tracy wants to talk to you.

Eddie: Uh ok.

He hears shuffling on the other end of the line, then Tracy.

Tracy: Hey Eddie.

Eddie: Hi Tracy.

Tracy: I just want to give you a little warning, and don't take this personally, Loren has been through more in her 17 years than most people go through in a lifetime, so if you think there's even a chance that you could hurt her you need to stop yourself from making her fall for you right now ok?

Eddie: Tracy, I would never knowingly hurt Loren, and if I do hurt her, I would hurt myself right afterwards. She means a lot to me, and anyone I would kill anyone who hurt her, even it was myself.

Tracy: Ok, then thank you Eddie, without you she might be in a pretty dark place right now.

Eddie: What do you mean?  
Tracy: She's just had a hard life is all.

Eddie: I understand that, well I'll talk to you later Tracy I need to make dinner.

Tracy: Ok, keep an eye on Loren tonight, you probably know about her nightmares by now.

Eddie: Yeah don't worry I'll be right next door, bye Tracy.

Tracy: Bye Eddie.

Eddie walks into the kitchen and cooks himself an impromptu dinner of a turkey sandwich, he wasn't much of a cook. It was around nine o'clock when he headed off to bed, checking on Loren before doing so. She looked ok, he though, pale and probably having a nightmare, but he couldn't wake her up. He went into his room and sat as close to the wall as possible, just to listen in case Loren needed him. He wanted to sleep in her room, but was afraid that might freak her out. So he fell asleep to the faint sound of her breathing.

_5 hours later…._

Eddie woke up, for some reason he heard Loren calling his name, his ear was still pressed against the wall, and he thought that was where it was coming from. He walked back into her room, and saw her tossing and turning in her time, every time she shifted though, she winced in pain, almost as if her brain was making her move even though her body was telling her not to. She was murmuring his name, barely loud enough for Eddie to hear when he was right next to her, he had no idea how he had heard it through a wall. Without even thinking, he crawled into bed with Loren and wrapped her into a hug. She was shaking, but when she felt his arms she calmed down, her heart rate and breathing slowed back down to normal. He heard Loren whisper softly in her sleep "I knew you would come." That gave Eddie a feeling of accomplishment, as though he had helped Loren through everything just a little, he fell asleep soon after getting in bed with Loren, it relaxed him almost as much as it did her.

Loren

**_Loren's Dream_**

**_Loren was sitting at a picnic table with her Mom, it was after her father had left and Nora's eyes were still puffy from crying, but she smiled at Loren, putting on a strong face. Loren was watching from the side in her dream, analyzing her face, trying to memorize every detail. Though she had a photograph, it was completely different seeing her like this. Little Loren in her dream started talking "Mommy, why isn't Daddy home?" "Well sweetie, Daddy's n-not coming back." "Why?" "I d-don't know sweetie, I j-just d-don't know." Her mother started to cry, making Loren want to jump into the reality of the dream and hug her, but she couldn't. Little Loren spoke up again "Don't cry Mommy, I-I don't like it when you cry." "Sorry Loren, I won't cry anymore. Even though your dad is who knows where, you'll always have me, I promise." Loren could remember now, place where she had heard her mom say that, before she just, well knew her Mom had said it, now the memory was back into her head. She was watching her Mom hug her, wishing that her Mom was there to hug her right now, this had been the first good dream she had had in as long as she could remember, but then the memory faded and she was sitting in a truck, right between her Mom and herself as a child. Her Mom was talking right through her. "So sweetie, are you excited for your first day of daycare?" "I've been to daycare before Mommy." "But never as a four year old! My baby is growing up so fast." Loren remembered that day once again, and she wanted to wake up, it was the day her Mom had died, she wanted to go back to reality, she wanted to be back with Eddie again. She could hear herself calling out his name, trying to get back to him. But all she could do is watch in horror as the car came rushing around the corner and smashed into the truck her Mother screamed, then everything went black. She was standing in a black room and couldn't seen anything, all she could hear was Dylan's voice, telling her how she didn't do this right, or how bad she looked in this, she called out to Eddie once again, and this time it was her own voice whispering back into her head "He's not coming, everyone leaves remember?" Loren shook it off, not everyone left, Jake and Tracy didn't leave, Eddie wouldn't leave would he? Right as she was about to give up, she felt Eddie's arms around her, she didn't know if it was in reality or in the dream, all she knew was it felt right, she whispered "I knew you would come" because she did know he would come, she trusted him. _**

End Chapter 11

**AN: Hope you guys like this, please review I didn't get much feedback on the last chapter and I need to know if you guys want me to keep writing, let me know :)**


	13. Chapter 12

Eddie

Eddie woke up to someone touching his arm, he saw Loren awake, tracing his tattoos.

Eddie: Having fun with that?

Loren: Oh, good morning sleeping beauty.

Eddie looked over to the alarm clock on the dresser, it was six in the morning.

Eddie: You do realize it's 6 AM right?

Loren shrugs: I slept in today.

Eddie: When did you wake up?

Loren: Uh about an hour ago.

Eddie: So you slept in?

Loren: Usually I wake up much earlier, but for some reason last night I slept.

Eddie: You were tired, you need to heal.

Loren: I think it was more because of you, how did you know I needed you?

Eddie: I heard you calling my name.

Loren blushes: I was calling your name? Was I like screaming it?

Eddie: No you were just muttering it under your breath.

Loren: Then how could you hear it? You were in your room next door right?

Eddie: I don't know, I think I sensed it, or else I have super hearing.

Loren: Hmm, not sure which one it would be.

Eddie: Me either, so what would you like to do today?

Loren: Beach? We could build giant sandcastles.

Eddie: You feel up to it?

Loren: Yeah of course, sitting on the beach sounds fun.

Eddie: Ok, well I'll let you get dressed.

Eddie walks out of the room and goes back into his room, he throws on a pair of swim trunks and a t-shirt. He pulls out his laptop and checks some gossip sites to see if he could get any information on Dylan Boyd, instead he's greeted by these headlines.

**Loren Tate and Eddie Duran sneak away together, Leddie anyone?**

Eddie chuckles under his breath at Leddie, he reads the article stating how the substitute doorman at Loren's penthouse had seen the two leave together yesterday afternoon, with bags packed ready to go. It was funny how the paparazzi could find anything they wanted, and eventually they might even find this place if they dug deep enough into Max and Katie's records, but luckily in the article they were focused more on other countries, which was funny since they had obviously gone by car. Eddie didn't even really know why he had brought his laptop, this was supposed to be a work free week. So he shut it and walked into the kitchen, where Loren was already dressed in a light purple bathing suit with a light blue sundress covering it (her bruises carefully concealed) and rummaging around in the kitchen looking for something to make for breakfast.

Eddie: Hey beautiful, that was fast.

Loren: What?

Eddie: You're already dressed and getting ready to cook, speedy service.

Loren: Well I took a painkiller this morning and I feel a lot better, so what would you like for breakfast?

Eddie: Uh, I don't care, I usually just have cereal.

Loren: How about pancakes?

Eddie: Depends how good of a cook you are.

Loren smiles: I'm sure they'll be much better than cereal.

Eddie: Well I'm always up for a free breakfast.

Loren turned back around and went into a flurry, gathering all of the ingredients then she started to cook. Eddie loved how many different sides Loren had, and he definitely loved that she could cook, otherwise he just might starve. When the pancakes were all stacked on the plate, Loren sat them down on the table, then sat herself down across from where Eddie was sitting.

Loren: Breakfast is served.

Eddie grabs a couple of pancakes and drenches them in syrup, Loren laughs at him, then puts barely any syrup on her pancakes, they eat in silence for the most part.

Eddie: This is amazing, much better than cereal.

Loren: I'm glad you like it, should we go to the beach now?

Eddie: Sounds great, let's get going.

Eddie grabbed the beach bag he had set aside and threw it over his shoulder, then he grabbed Loren's hand and they walked out the door and to the beach. He laid down a towel for Loren and set up an umbrella, they laid together talking about their childhoods, and Loren started talking about her breakup with Dylan.

Loren: I thought I loved him you know? But I found out he was cheating on me, and using me as free publicity. After we broke up, I was in a pretty dark place for a couple of weeks.

Eddie remembered what Tracy had said on the phone, about how Loren would be in a dark place if it weren't for him.

Loren continued: I locked myself up in the penthouse, and shut myself off from everyone, even Tracy and Jake. I felt like I was a failure, like everything in my life had gone wrong, the only thing that kept me going was my music, which somehow turned out to be pretty happy sounding. About two weeks after we broke up, I started to get over it, I started to, well heal.

Eddie: Dylan is a jerk, you should never feel like a failure Loren, because you're not a failure, look how successful your life is.

Loren: Have you ever been in love? I don't even know what love is apparently.

Eddie: I thought I was, but it didn't mean as much to her as it did to me, then I realized how stupid I was for even thinking I was in love with her.

Loren: Chloe Carter?

Eddie: Yeah.

Loren: As much as I hate the girl, I think I owe her a thank you.

Eddie: Why's that?

Loren: Without her I would probably still be with Dylan, and wouldn't be here with you.

Eddie: I think I owe her a thank you too then, but I doubt you would still be with Dylan, you were on the verge of seeing right through his charade.

Eddie stared into Loren's eyes, and thought about how much his life had changed in only a week. Thunder cracked above them, and it started to rain, but Loren and Eddie stayed dry underneath their umbrella snuggled closely together so they could both fit underneath it.

Loren

Loren and Eddie sat in the rain for another hour or so, until it stopped and the sun came out again.

Eddie: The weather is so bipolar around here.

Loren laughs: Yeah I guess, how about we build a soggy sandcastle?

Eddie: Sounds like fun, I bet I could build a better one than you!  
Loren: You're on.

Loren sits under the umbrella and makes a sandcastle right beside the towel while Eddie walks a little ways down the beach to build his, the sandcastle war had begun. Eddie was faster at building since Loren was still injured and only had one arm she could really build with, but Loren's castle quickly took a more detailed, better looking shape than Eddie's. 30 minutes later time was up.

Eddie: Time!

Loren: I won.

Eddie: What?! No you didn't I call recount!  
Loren: Aw someone's a sore loser.

Eddie: Who made you the judge?

Loren: I did, and I'd choose the castle over the pile of mush any day.

Eddie puts on a fake sad face: I hate losing.

Loren: I can tell.

Eddie: Can't you just humor me?

Loren sighs: Ok, wow Eddie your sandcastle is awesome! Just not as good as mine sorry.

Eddie mutters: Still don't think it's fair that you got to pick the winner.

Loren laughs: Oh sorry what was that? We could take pictures of them if you want and send them to our parents if you want.

Eddie: Actually I'm good.

Loren: Ok then.

Loren looks down at her phone, it was only ten AM, she stood up slowly and carefully, then limped over to where Eddie was sitting.

Eddie: Come to hang out with the loser?

Loren: Oh come on Eddie you're not a loser, you're smart and funny and talented beyond belief and-

Eddie, who was now looking at his phone: And who's latest single is number one on ITunes, while yours is only number two.

Loren: Ha ha, see you're not a loser you beat me at that.

Eddie: Guess I'll have to settle with being a horrible sandcastle builder.

Loren: Guess so. But I still think you're amazing.

Eddie smiled: Thanks beautiful, but you're the amazing one.

Eddie stood back up and helped Loren back into the bungalow, she sat down on the couch and turned the news to Kelly's show.

Kelly: Hollywood's newest celebrity couple, Loren Tate and Eddie Duran, have recently disappeared off the radar together, wonder what they're up to right now-

Loren shuts off the T.V

Eddie: Isn't it a little early for the leeches to be out?

Loren: You'd think, but guess not, why don't we ignore them from now on.

Eddie: Deal, I have a couple of awesome ideas for a song, would you like to join me at the piano?

Loren: Yeah, in a few minutes, I have to call my Mom, I forgot to last night.

Eddie: Ok, I should call my parents anyways.

They walk into separate rooms and Loren calls Tracy.

Tracy: Hello?

Loren: Hey Mom.

Tracy: Is that my daughter? I can't tell since I haven't spoken to her in so long…

Loren laughs: We just talked yesterday Mom.

Tracy: Oh right, sorry, so how's the bungalow?

Loren: Gorgeous.

Tracy: And how's Eddie? Having fun?

Loren: Yeah Mom, he's amazing.

Tracy: I hope not too much fun…

Loren: Mom!

Tracy: Ok, ok I won't get into your business.

Loren: Thank you, now tell Dad I said hi, Eddie and I are going to work on some music.

Tracy: Ok, love you sweetie.

Loren: Love you too.

Loren hangs up and hears Eddie already done, getting ready to sit at the piano.

Eddie

After walking in the other room, Eddie called his mom.

Katie: Hello?

Eddie: Hey Ma.

Katie: Well if it isn't my son! What's up Ed?

Eddie: Nothing much Ma, just wanted to say hi.

Katie: Well hi, how are things with Loren?

Eddie: Great.

Katie: Well that's good, she seems like a nice girl. Too bad about that Dylan boy though, I wish he would have stayed in jail.

Anger boiled inside of Eddie and he could barely keep from snapping at his Mom, he wished so badly that Dylan was still in jail.

Eddie: Yeah I know Ma, I wish he was in jail too, I wish he had never met Loren.

Katie: Have fun sweetheart, and be careful, I bet Loren is fragile, physically and mentally.

Eddie hated that, it felt like everyone was telling him how he should treat Loren, he knew his Mom didn't understand this, and she was only trying to be the caring, loving person she naturally is, but it still makes him angry.

Katie: You still there?

Eddie: Yeah sorry Ma, just got lost in thought.

Katie: Ok well I'll see you later, be safe.

Eddie: Thanks bye Ma.

He sat down at the piano and got ready to sing the lyrics that had been in his head all day.

End Chapter 12

**AN: Hope you liked it, thanks for all the awesome reviews thus far, keep them coming, even if only one person reviews I'll keep writing, for that one person lol :) (And sorry if I switch in between spellings of Katie's name, it means the same thing lol)**


	14. Chapter 13

Loren

Loren and Eddie had been at the bungalow for two days, and lately Loren had been sleeping a lot better, mostly since Eddie had refused to sleep without her. Something about Eddie made Loren feel safe and secure, making the nightmares much less frequent. But that didn't mean they didn't come at all, the fourth morning of their vacation, Loren had had a nightmare and was sitting in the bed, wrapped in Eddie's arms, just thinking about everything. Her bruises were slowly turning yellow, and hopefully soon enough they would be gone. She had only known Eddie for a week, maybe a little more, but she couldn't imagine her life without him, she had never felt this way before. Her phone pinged, indicating she had a text, so she carefully picked it up off of the nightstand and looked at it. Jake had texted her, though it was only six in the morning it felt as though he was always awake. The text read: **Hey Lo, I don't mean to bother you on your time off or anything, but you have that benefit concert thing tomorrow night, Eddie's scheduled to perform as well, should I just cancel for both of you? **Loren nearly slapped herself in the face, how had she forgotten about the concert? She didn't want to let the organization that was holding it down, it was for children without parents, something that struck close to home for Loren. She gently lifted herself out of bed, trying, but failing, to not wake up Eddie.

Eddie: Hey beautiful, where are you off to this early?

Loren: I need to call my Dad, I forgot all about that benefit concert we're supposed to perform at tomorrow.

Eddie: Oh man, I forgot about that two, do you want to go?

Loren: Of course I do, would you mind if we cut our trip short?

Eddie: No of course not, I love being here with you, but this trip was made for you so whenever you're ready.

Loren: Thanks.

Eddie: Oh, and I was thinking, maybe we could perform that duet we wrote together?

Loren: I'm not sure if Jake would like that too much.

Eddie: Why?

Loren: Well first off we're supposed to have two separate performances, second, my dad doesn't like to release new stuff at concerts with low publicity.

Eddie: This concert will have a huge amount of publicity, tons of different singers are performing there, so there will be a lot of press. Plus you can do your individual performance, then I can do mine, but for the last song I'll call you up on to stage to do a duet.

Loren: Well… Jake has to approve the idea, and you can propose it.

Eddie: Ok, I'd be happy to, we can go back to L.A today if you want and talk to Jake about it.

Loren: Uh sure ok, help me pack?

Loren and Eddie spent the next hour or so packing up all of their belongings, preparing to go back to civilization, back to all the paparazzi and Dylan stuff. There days had been quiet, relaxed, just like they were supposed to be, but Loren needed to go back, to face reality, to sing more music. She was a little nervous to ask Jake, he might say they were moving too fast, or if they broke up the song would be all over the internet, symbolizing a horrible relationship. She would have to try and convince Jake of what she saw in this relationship, most likely he would argue that she was seventeen and had felt the same way about Dylan, but truth be told, this relationship, the feeling Loren got when she was with Eddie was totally new and foreign to her. She couldn't believe that she had let herself fall again, but it had happened and there was no going back, she only hoped Eddie felt the same way. More often than not these past couple of days she had had dreams about Eddie leaving her, similar to how her father had left her and her mother. Loren never really thought about that, when she even thought about the past it was usually about how much she missed her Mom, not her dad. He seemed to fade in and out of her memories, considering the last time she had seen him she was three. When she had first started her career, her name was coming out, her songs climbing the charts on ITunes, she had gotten a call from her father for the first time in about 14 years. It was about 4 months ago, last May.

_Flashback_

_Loren was nearing her last few days of high school, even though it wasn't like other people's high school, it still symbolized an important part of her life, basically the end of her childhood. She had just finished her homework, and was jotting down song lyrics, up at her secret spot. Her phone rang, she didn't recognize the number, but something made her want to pick it up. She pressed the green button and held the phone up to her ear. "Hello?" she heard a man's voice on the other line, a voice she knew she had heard before, but she couldn't place it in her memory, maybe a past foster parent? A couple of them had called, wanting money or something that came with Loren's rising career. A few of them had blatantly said they owned her, that they had fed and raised her basically her whole life. But something seen odd about this guy. "Hello? Who is this?" she asked, hoping the man would still be there. "Hello Loren, long time no talk, what is it 14 years already?" Loren's heart plummeted, she knew this was her father, and she didn't want to talk to him "hmm, has it been fourteen years already? I haven't noticed, been too busy struggling to survive in foster care." There was a brief pause on the other line, then her father replied "foster care? Your mother got rid of you that easily?" Rage consumed Loren, he didn't even know about her mom "No, maybe if you had been there you would've known that my mother is gone! She died in a car crash when I was four!" Another period of silence consumed the other end of the phone, then Trent quietly said "I'm so sorry Loren, I didn't know, but look at you, you're making a name for yourself, I guess things haven't been that bad." Loren got angry once again, it was apparently easy for Trent to make her feel that way "I got lucky a few years ago, but for ten years Trent, 10 years, I spent being bounced from foster care to foster care, and you didn't care!" "If I had known I could of-" "Save it Trent, you didn't care, you probably still wouldn't care if you didn't see my name in a magazine or whatever, don't call me ever again!" Loren hung up the phone, during the conversation she had stood up, and had been pacing, but after she hung up she slumped back down on the tree, crying into her hands, despising her father._

_End of Flashback_

Eddie: Loren? Loren are you alive?

Loren: What? Oh sorry, I was having a flashback.

Lately Loren had been having flashbacks like that, something about her run in with Dylan had basically triggered nightmares while she was awake. When this happened, she was usually spaced out for a few minutes, and no one could really pull her out of it. She had only three while she was with Eddie at the bungalow, that being one of them, it worried Eddie, but all he could do is sit her down and hold her hand, waiting for her to come back to reality.

Eddie asks gently: What was it about?

Loren looks towards him with pleading in her eyes, she didn't want to talk about it, she didn't even want to experience it again, let alone for a third time.

Eddie: You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, I just thought it might make you feel better.

Loren sighs: I'm sorry Eddie, I just can't even think about it right now, it was about my father.

Eddie: If you want to talk about it, just let me know ok?

Loren: You'd be the first one I'd come to.

Eddie: Ok, so when would you like to leave?

Loren: I don't know what time is it?

Eddie: 8, we could leave at 10 and be back by 1.

Loren: Sounds like a plan Mr. Duran, hey that rhymes.

Eddie: Oh is that an idea for a new song?

Loren: Perhaps, maybe I'll write that later.

Eddie laughs: I'll hold you to that, now what's for breakfast?

Loren: I think we have the supplies necessary for waffles, how does that sound?

Eddie: Perfect, just like you.

Loren couldn't help but blush, every time Eddie said something along those lines she blushed, considering no one had ever said those things to her in person, though she had received anonymous fan mail. Loren walked into the kitchen to start breakfast.

Eddie

Eddie knew it now, he loved Loren. Their relationship hasn't been going on for very long, but he knew it already, his mother has always told him when you have love, you'll know it almost instantly, something that he hadn't understood with Chloe. He understands it with Loren though, over the few days they had been here they had talked, she had let him in just a little bit more, and he felt as though he had to protect her, keep her safe. Jake most likely would not find the idea of singing a duet to be a good one, but he had to try, and hopefully win Jake over. He was devising a plan, a way to make Jake see there were more ups then downs to this idea. It wasn't easy, since he knew Jake would counter everything he had to say, but he and Loren connected in a way that even he didn't really understand, music was just the beginning of it. When he was with Chloe, he soon realized that their love was centered around physical needs, while he and Loren were emotionally based, they understood each other, something he had seen many times with his parents, yet failed to understand it, now he does. When they got back, Eddie knew that the paparazzi would most likely be staked out by each of their pent houses, so better just to go straight to Jake's office. After eating, they head out, Loren barely limping anymore, but still slower than usual. He carries her bags to the car, then grabs his, in the time he did two trips there and back, Loren had barely done one trip there. He felt a pang of guilt that he couldn't help her more, but she was so independent it was impossible for him to help her beyond carrying her bags. Most of the car ride was spent talking about music that was on the radio, a few times their own, or just talking about themselves. It seemed like a matter of seconds, not hours, when they reached Jake's office. Jake was of course already there, doing random publicity work of some kind most likely, Eddie didn't know how the man remembered to breathe with all the work, yet somehow he manages. They were greeted upon entrance by Jake.

Jake: Oh hey guys, I thought you weren't coming home for another couple of days.

Loren: We didn't want to miss the benefit concert tomorrow.

Jake: Ok, you didn't have to cut your vacation time short you know, you probably needed it.

Loren: I think we're good, but we did work on some music.

Jake: Cool, what kind of music are we talking about?

Eddie: A duet.

Jake: Oh, a duet, well I guess that wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, especially with all of the buzz around you two as a couple, around the two of you being the next MK that is.

Eddie thought back to a article online that he had seen a couple of days ok, saying that he and Loren were almost identical to Max and Katy, he nearly laughed at one line, "it's funny how history has a way of repeating itself." Before he had read that article he hadn't even thought about how similar he and Loren were to his parents, both prominent in the music business separately, but unstoppable when they were together, something he hoped he and Loren would be some day.

End Chapter 13

**AN: Hope you like it, review please :)**


	15. Chapter 14

Eddie

Jake had taken the news of Loren and Eddie's desire to do a duet surprisingly well, just as Eddie was about to ask Loren if she were ready to leave, Jake asked to speak with Eddie alone.

**Jake**: "Nothing's wrong Loren, I just need to speak with Eddie privately, business matters is all."

**Eddie**: "Anything you have to say you can say in front of Loren Jake."

**Jake**: "Well your Mom wanted to talk with you privately as well Loren, so your driver can take you there while I talk to Eddie."

**Loren skeptically**: "Ok…"

**Eddie**: "Oh I'm sure Jake just doesn't want to bore you with the technicalities."

**Loren**: "Fine, see you later Eddie, bye dad."

**Jake**: "Bye Lo."

**Eddie**: "I'll catch up later ok?'

**Loren**: "Ok"

Loren walked out of the room, leaving Eddie and Jake standing in the room in the middle of an awkward silence. Things had never been awkward between Eddie and Jake, well he was dating Jake's daughter now, so maybe things had changed. All of the sudden Jake spoke up.

**Jake**: "You guys seem to be getting pretty serious."

**Eddie**: "She's special Jake."

**Jake**: "Well I could've told you that, just be careful ok? I know you will, and I know you've probably already been told this by some people, but she's fragile."

**Eddie**: "I realize, but I also know that she's strong, and if she found out you were doing this, she might kill you."

**Jake** **laughs**: "Yeah you're probably right, but uh how was she at the bungalow?"

**Eddie**: "What do you mean?"

**Jake**: "If you hadn't noticed, Loren has nightmares, and not your every day cold sweat nightmares, from what she's told us, which isn't a lot, they're incredibly vivid."

**Eddie**: "I know, and now with the flashbacks…"

**Jake**: "Flashbacks?"

**Eddie**: "She's put into these trances, where she can't talk or move or think about anything but that memory, I can't even snap her out of it."

Jake purses his lips, he's lost in his own world, thinking most likely about the best solution to this problem.

**Eddie**: "Uh, what are you thinking about?"

**Jake**: "Maybe Loren needs therapy?"

**Eddie**: "I think I know her well enough to know that she wouldn't talk to a therapist."

**Jake**: "Right, could you do me a favor Eddie? Like the biggest favor I've ever asked of anyone."

**Eddie**: "Well considering I've never heard or known of you asking anyone for a favor, it can't be that bad, shoot."

**Jake**: "Help Loren with this, I think she'd open up to you, that you could help her."

**Eddie**: "You don't have to ask me to do that Jake, since I already am."

**Jake** **smiles**: "You and Loren, you're good together, I can see it now 'The New MK'"

**Eddie**: "We've only been dating a week Jake, slow down, but I'd be lying if I didn't see myself with Loren for very far in the future."

**Jake**: "Ok, so I'm assuming that you'll be at her birthday dinner?"

**Eddie**: "Of course, if she wants me to be that is."

**Jake**: "Trust me she'll want you to be there."

It helped Eddie to know that Jake approved of his and Loren's relationship, though he wouldn't end it if Jake had despised it with all of his heart, he loved Loren, after the time at the bungalow he was completely sure of that, he just didn't know the right way to tell her. Would she think they were moving too fast? Or would she not feel the same way? It was hard to say with Loren, though he could read her better than he had ever been able to read anyone, things were still so complicated with her emotions. He just knew one thing, he loved her, and is hoping she loves him back.

Loren

Loren half walks half limps out of the car and into Jake and Tracy's house, the house she had lived in for a few years, longer than she had ever lived anywhere else. Tracy was sitting on the couch playing with some special effects on a photograph when Loren opened the door.

**Loren**: "Hey Mom."

**Tracy**: "Loren! How are you? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!"

Tracy gets up and pulls Loren into a strong hug, which makes Loren wince in pain, though she was healing she was still sore from all of the bruises.

**Tracy**: "Sorry, so how was your vacation with the rock star? I didn't expect you back so soon."

**Loren**: "Well Eddie and I wanted to do that benefit concert tomorrow, it's for a worthy cause you know."

**Tracy**: "I don't know many mega super stars that would volunteer to end their vacations to do a benefit concert that they won't even get paid for, you're really amazing Lo.

**Loren**: Gee thanks, you're not too bad yourself.

**Tracy**: Well tell me everything, what did you and Mr. Duran do for the past, what was it four days?

**Loren**: Well we watched some old movies, talked a lot, and just really got to know each other.

**Tracy**: That's nice, he seems really sweet, but how serious are you guys getting?

**Loren**: "Well, I know this may sound like I'm rushing it and all, but I think I love him."

**Tracy** **smiles** **and** **says**: "If you love him you love him, you can't control that, and I'd rather you be in love with him than that Dylan jerk."

Loren: So would I, but about Dylan, the situation between us scares me.

Tracy: He won't get anywhere close to you Loren, do you really think you're new boyfriend would let that happen? He looked about this close to murdering him when he was released, if he saw him, Eddie would be the one in jail.

Loren considers her words, all of which are true, but she can't help but get this creepy crawly feeling on the back of her neck, telling her that this wasn't over. She made herself shake it off, knowing that it was just her weariness of everything that made her feel that way. Tracy noticed her discomfort, and attempted to fix it.

**Tracy**: "How have you been sleeping?"

**Loren**: "Uh ok, actually better than normal."

**Tracy**: "Oh so is your insomnia getting better?"

**Loren**: "Uh well having Eddie there helped I guess."

**Tracy**: "So how close was rock star to your bed?"

**Loren**: "Mom! He's like one of those things, the dream catchers, remember that history lesson we had on them a few years ago? He kind of helps with the nightmares."

**Tracy**: "So he's been sleeping with you?"

**Loren**: "Yes he has been sleeping with me in my bed, and I get like two more hours of sleep when he's with me."

**Tracy** **sarcastically**: "Wow, two whole hours? Does that mean you're getting like three whole hours of sleep now?!"

**Loren**: "Actually I think it's closer to four."

Tracy laughs, but Loren could sense the worry in her tone. Loren was fully aware of the concern Jake and Tracy shared over her nightmares, if they knew about the flashbacks they might get her institutionalized, which wasn't something she wanted, and she defiantly did not want them to worry. Her life was stressful enough just worrying about herself, let alone having to worry about making someone else worry about her.

**Loren**: "So guess what?"

**Tracy**: "What?"

**Loren**: "Eddie and I are going to sing a duet at the concert tomorrow."

**Tracy**: "Seriously? Wow, that's awesome, I hope Jake got us tickets."

**Loren**: "Do you think he would miss a concert for one of his biggest stars, let alone two? He defiantly got you two tickets."

**Tracy**: "He better have, what did Jake think of you two doing a duet together?"

**Loren**: "Well surprisingly he didn't oppose it like I thought he would."

**Tracy**: "Uh the chemistry you and Eddie have is undeniable, a duet would be just perfect, what's the name of it?"

**Loren: **"I hope you don't find this name to corny or anything, but 'When I'm with you'

**Tracy: "**Doesn't sound corny at all, sounds sweet and romantic, can I hear a preview?"

**Loren: **"It's a duet Mom, you can hear it when Eddie and I sing it at the concert tomorrow night."

**Tracy: **"That seems like forever, I can't wait, but I know it'll be amazing."

**Loren: **"Thanks Mom."

Loren carefully hugs Tracy goodbye, then is on her way back to her penthouse, she had only actually been there once since the Dylan thing, but it had been in her nightmares many times. Dylan in general had been a constant ghost, continuously haunting her nightmares, she might not admit it to anyone, though she knew Eddie most likely was aware of it, but she was terrified of Dylan. Loren had been abused on end in her past, back in her first days of foster care when she wasn't aware of how harsh or cruel things could be, just thinking about that triggered a flashback, which made Loren glad she wasn't driving, she couldn't control what took hold of her mind.

_Flashback _

_Loren was sitting in the living room of my first foster care, it was dirty and most likely wouldn't fit up to the modern day standards of a foster home, yet somehow it stayed in the system. She hadn't been in the system before, her head hurt from the wound she had received in the accident, still fresh, stitches just removed. She let out a slight whine, her current foster dad was a drunk, a man of average height, but way past average weight, he couldn't care less about the children who went through his home, all he wanted were the government checks, only a small percentage of which that actually went to the child he and his wife were caring for, a much larger percentage, the majority, going to either a shopping spree for Mrs. Smith, or beer for himself. What he could not stand though, was whiny children, especially while his television program was on. "Shut up kid!" he yelled at the teary eyed four year old. "But Mr. Smith, m-my head i-it hurts." If she had said that to her mother, she would of received instant attention, her mother would drop everything just to focus on her, but this man did not seem to care. "Betty! Take care of this brat, the game is on!" The foster Mom, Betty Smith, a short, petite women, decked out in jewelry a woman in her economic state shouldn't be able to afford, but saving the money from the checks and using it to buy pretty things for herself was treating her well. "What does she want now? I fed you this morning kid." She said exasperatedly, clearly not knowing a thing about child care or even how to feed a human being for that matter. "M-my head hurts." Loren whimpers, knowing that she would most likely not get the help she wanted and needed. "Shut up, I can't hear the game!" Mr. Smith exclaimed, getting quickly agitated by the annoying nature of a child. "It h-hurts really bad, I-I think it might be-" She is cut off by a sharp and painful slap in the face from Mr. Smith. "That'll teach you not to interrupt my game, does your head hurt now kid?" Mr. Smith taunted her, leaving a bewildered and very scared Loren. She was hoping that maybe Mrs. Smith might stand up for her, or protest the abuse, but she had just simply shrugged and walked backed into the kitchen. That night, Loren had run away, a four year old kid out on her own. Soon enough, she was found, but she got put in another foster home, where she kept her mouth shut, she had learned the basics of running away though, and had done it many times thereafter. _

_End Flashback_

**Driver: **"Ms. Tate? We're here."

**Loren: "**Oh sorry, thank you."

Loren swallowed the fear that was still very much still there, and walked into the building, to be warmly greeted by Jeremy.

**Jeremy:** "Hello Ms. Tate, welcome back."

Loren could see the faint remainder of a bruise still looming on Jeremy's face, most likely from trying to fight Dylan off.

**Loren: "**Thank you Jeremy, I'm really sorry about the Dylan thing too, I didn't mean for-"

**Jeremy: **"Don't sweat it Ms. Tate, I'm just glad that you're alright."

**Loren: **"Thanks again, and I think I've told you before, call me Loren."

**Jeremy: **"Will do, have a nice evening Loren."

**Loren: "**Ok, call me before you let anyone up ok?"

**Jeremy: "**Even if it's Mr. Duran?"

**Loren: "**You can let him up, but only him, not even Jake or Tracy ok?"

**Jeremy: **"Will do."

Loren walked into the elevator, glad to leave the lobby, she could almost feel the pain of Dylan punching her when she was standing there. She forced the image back, last thing she needed was a flashback of something that had happened so recently. Her penthouse looked the same as always, luxurious yet homey, something she had worked hard to accomplish. Something caught her eyes as she walked to sit down at the piano, the picture of her and Dylan, slammed down, she had done it in anger the day they had broken up, and wasn't sure why it was even still in the house. Loren quickly disposed of the terrible memory, then goes to print a picture she had taken of her and Eddie at the bungalow in the days they had been there. It wasn't the highest resolution, but it was much better than the one of her and Dylan, something about the look Eddie had in his eyes, something told her he wasn't anything like Dylan.

Eddie

Before heading back to Loren's penthouse, Eddie stopped by his parent's loft, it had been way too long since he had seen them. Max practically jumped on him when he entered.

**Max: **"Eddie! Is that you son? I haven't seen you in so long…"

**Eddie: **"Hello to you too Pops, sorry I've been preoccupied."

**Katy: **"With Looren"

Eddie laughed at the emphasis his mother put on Loren's name, she always knew what he felt, and he was certain she could see what he felt for Loren.

**Eddie: **"Yes Ma, with Loren, she's really amazing."

**Max: **"Oh, so you two are getting serious?"

**Eddie: **"What is that the question of the day? Jake just asked me that."

**Max: **"Can't blame us for asking."

**Eddie: **"Well yes Pops, I do believe Loren and I are getting serious."

**Katy: **"Ooo are you two in loooovve? Am I going to have some grandbabies soon?"

**Eddie laughs: **"Did you really just say that Ma? We've only been dating a week, plus I'm only 20, and she's only 17!"

**Katy: **"Oh, well sorry for having a little fun, but how serious are we talking about here?"

**Eddie sighs: **"Well Ma, I know this probably seems crazy, and you might tell me I'm moving too fast, but I-I think…"

Eddie trails off, afraid to say the ending of that sentence. Though he knew his mother would understand and support his feelings for Loren, his father would be a little more hesitant. He had always been scolded by his father for diving head first in relationships, and not taking enough time to think things through, but he knew with Loren, he knew exactly who she was and how he felt.

**Eddie: "**I think I love her."

**Katy: **"Wow, Eddie that's great, I'm glad you found it."

**Eddie: **"I am too Ma, it's exactly how you described it, like nothing I've ever felt before."

Max had been strangely silent for the minutes following Eddie's statement, but then he said something that shocked Eddie to the very core.

**Max: **"I'm glad you're happy son, Loren's perfect for you."

Max had never approved of any of his girlfriends, yet the one he had only met a couple of times he did. This just encouraged the feelings Eddie had for the amazing, perfect Loren Tate.

End Chapter 14

**AN: This chapter is a bit longer than usual, so I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, and constructive criticism is very much appreciated, tell me any characters you guys want added as well please. :)**


	16. Chapter 15

Loren

Loren finally sat down at her piano, she rested her head on the top of the baby grand, looking at the few pictures she had sitting on it. She had them set up like a timeline, and viewed them from most recent to oldest. The most recent one of course, was the one of her and Eddie, sitting in the sand on the beach together, the sun barely colliding with the water, waves calm, everything in it was perfect. The next one over was a picture she, Jake and Tracy had taken together about a year or so ago. They were all standing in front of a huge stadium, Loren holding the first Grammy she had ever won, Jake and Tracy smiling proudly towards the camera. Finally, Loren willed herself to look at the final photograph, the one she had spent hours on end starting at, the one of her and her mother. She was just an infant, her mother smiling happily, she looked tired but overjoyed, next to the bed Loren could just barely make out the fuzzy outline of who she assumed must be her father. It had taken her a while, but she could make out his facial features, and expression, he looked as if he was forced into happiness, as if he had to be happy. Suddenly, she got the now all too familiar feeling of a flashback consuming her mind, it was a scary experience, parts of her mind going completely black as all she could think about was this flashback. The mug of tea she was holding fell to the floor, hitting her legs with scalding water and glass, but her brain couldn't register the pain, all her brain registered was the flashback.

_Flashback_

_Loren could see her house, her old house, the one she had lived in for the first four years of her life with her mother, the house in the Valley. Her mother was frantically running around the house, most likely trying to get ready for work. "Mommy I'm hungry." Little Loren whined from the corner of the room, dressed in a secondhand jumper holding a patched up backpack. "Sweetie, can't you eat at daycare?" "They don't give us anything until snack time, that's not for hours!" Loren could see the miniature version of herself on the brink of tears, her mother exasperatedly handed her a handful of crackers, then pushed her out of the house towards the truck. Realization hit Loren, this was the morning before the crash, the morning before her life had changed forever. As the truck drove away, Loren waited for herself to be driven away with it, but instead she remained looming in front of the house, viewing it like a ghost. She couldn't see any people, or anything that had gone on during that day, considering she had not been there, but she could see the house. Cautiously, she took a few steps forward, suddenly remembering the interior structure of the house, only 1 bedroom and a kitchen, but still her house. She saw the pictures lining the walls, and stood to study them, memorizing every detail of her mother's face, something that hadn't been easy for her to remember without the picture. But suddenly, the image melted away, and she was at her spot, the first time she had come there with her father. He was sitting there, doodling in the dirt, similar to what she did, it irked her that they had anything in common at all. "Sweetie, do you like your Mommy?" Trent suddenly asked, completely out of the blue. "Yeah, I love Mommy, and I love you Daddy." Little Loren replied, a little confused by the question. "If you had to choose between your Mommy and Daddy, who would you pick?" Little Loren, once again confused, stuttered "W-why can't I just b-be with both of you?" Trent looked up from the dirt, a gleam of mystery in his eyes, but also clearly written sorrow, for what though Loren did not understand. "No reason sweetie, I was just wondering." Loren could tell the miniature version of herself was about to say something else, but then the meteor shower started, taking her breath away._

_End Flashback_

**Eddie: **"Loren? Loren come on, come back to me."

Loren opened her eyes to Eddie's face, he was looking down at her, she must of fallen off of the piano bench at one point in the flashback. Eddie looked extremely worried about her, which made Loren's heart beat a little faster, why did he do this to her?

**Loren stuttered: **"Oh s-sorry I must of fallen asleep."

**Eddie: **"In the middle of the floor? Seriously Loren, what happened."

**Loren whispers: **"Flashback."

**Eddie: **"Tell me about it."

**Loren: **"I-I can't Eddie I just d-don't think that I can relive anything that happens in my flashbacks again, though this one wasn't a very bad one."

**Eddie gently:** "Well then just tell me about the good parts."

Loren takes a deep breath, she knew once it started, the flood gates would be open, and she might not be able to stop herself. Loren had never had any long time friends in life, Jake and Tracy were the people she had known for the longest period of time thus far. But she had never talked about any of her nightmares, or basically her childhood with anyone. Sure, Jake and Tracy new the outlines of it all, how her father had left her and her mother, then the accident… But they didn't know the specifics, they didn't know the pure torture her nights had been, haunted with nightmares from her past. It was something that might travel with her for the rest of her life, and Dylan had only enhanced it. However, Eddie was different, she wanted to talk to Eddie about all of this.

**Loren: **"Well, at the beginning of it all, I was in the house with my Mom and little me, I could recognize it as the morning before- just minutes before t-the a-accident. I got a chance to look around my old house, to see all the pictures, to see my Mom's face. But then everything was different, I was at my- our secret spot with my Dad for the first time, and he was asking me questions about my Mom, it makes sense now, he wanted to leave the whole time."

E**ddie: **"Which makes him stupid, he missed out on being a part of an amazing girl's life. What kind of questions was he asking you?"

**Loren: **"If I liked my Mom, and if I had to pick, which one of them would I live with. Seriously though, who asks a three year old those kinds of questions?"

**Eddie: **"But Loren, it sounded like he was asking if you would go with him. Maybe he thought you would be better off with your Mom."

**Loren: **"But that doesn't explain why he didn't come back and get me w-when you know."

Loren suddenly remembered her previous flashback, and things started coming together, her father didn't know Nora was gone, he somehow wasn't notified, something flowered up in Loren's chest, something she had been missing, the feeling that someone had always had cared. But Loren quickly wiped the thought from her mind, if her father had cared, he would of attempted to contact her years ago, he would of tried to get her back, or at least tried to visit. Trent didn't care about her, not now, not ever. She had to keep telling herself that, she had to keep believing that.

-Max

Max paced the terrace of his loft, the one he and his wife, Katy, had lived in for a few years now. He and Katy had started MK so they could graciously retire, not leaving show business behind for good, still giving the occasional performance at their own club, yet still had enough time to live. He approved of Loren immensely, after just a few encounters he liked her more than any of Eddie's other girlfriends, and Eddie had had quite a few girlfriends. He just couldn't shake this feeling of worry he had, not that Loren would hurt Eddie, he could instantly tell that she wasn't the type, yet something nagged at his mind. Possibly the fact of how quickly this relationship was moving, though Eddie was always one to dive head first into relationships, this girl seemed different. Though she put a smile on her face, he could see the traces of pain and hurt left in her eyes. He didn't want Eddie to add more hurt to those eyes, and despite the fact that Max and Katy had raised Eddie to the best of their abilities, the feeling didn't leave his mind. Katy walked out onto the balcony, looking at the faint trace of L.A viewable over the apartments surrounding them.

**Katy: **"What's on your mind?"

**Max: **"Hmm? Oh nothing."

**Katy: **"Sorry sweetheart, but I can read you better than an open book, now spill."

**Max: **"I don't even quite understand my feelings about all of this."

**Katy: **"What, Loren and Eddie?"

**Max: **"Yeah."

**Katy: **"Do you not approve?"

**Max: **"No, the opposite actually, so far she's my favorite of all Eddie's girlfriends, but don't you think they're moving a little fast?"

**Katy: **"Max, when did we get engaged, I mean how long had we been dating?"

**Max: **"I don't know, six months? But I had known you forever."

**Katy: **"But how long were we in love?"

**Max: **"I loved you right after the first date, I just didn't know it yet."

**Katy: **"Have faith in love Max, I think Eddie's found it, and she's perfect for him, reminds me a little of another love story…"

**Max: **"Perhaps one with two singers who fell in love, had a son together, then retired to a life of living above a bar?"

**Katy: **"The one and only, and I still love you to this day Max Duran."

**Max: **"I love you more Katy Duran, apparently the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

**Katy: **"Apparently not."

-Eddie

A look of horror briefly rippled across Eddie's face when he saw Loren's legs, splotchy with burns and little cuts all over from a broken mug of something that was apparently hot.

**Eddie: **"What happened to your legs?"

**Loren: **"I dropped my tea when the flashback started."

**Eddie: **"Ok, well let's get you cleaned up."

Eddie walks Loren into the bathroom and rubs her legs with a wet facecloth, soothing the minor burns Loren had received. Then, he pulled out a bottle of antibiotic cream and gently dabs a little on each of the cuts. Loren winces a little, but she had felt worse pain, soon it was over, Eddie was worried, worried that a flashback my start while she's driving or when she's doing a concert.

**Eddie: **"Loren, how often are these flashbacks happening?"

**Loren: **"I've had three today."

**Eddie:** "And you can't control them at all?"

**Loren:** "No, it's really scary Eddie, everything locks down, I can't think, it's amazing I can still breathe."

**Eddie: **"Maybe we should skip the concert tomorrow, we don't want you freezing up and falling on stage."

**Loren: **"I need to focus on music Eddie, music has always kept me sane, through everything in my life music has been there. This will help I know."

**Eddie hesitantly: **"I know, ok but if you feel a flashback coming, try and get off stage or force it to go away, I don't know, I just don't want anything else to happen to you Loren, I care about you a lot."

**Loren: **"I care a lot about you too Eddie, without you I don't know where I would be, without you I might be- I mean if you hadn't come when you did and gotten Dylan off of me, I don't know."

**Eddie: **"The best thing I've done in my entire life was deciding to return your purse to you."

**Loren: **"It almost makes me glad I'm such a scatterbrain."

**Eddie: **"Loren, I need you to know something."

**Loren:** "What?"

**Eddie: **"I would never let anything bad happen to you, you're the only thing keeping me sane right now through all of this label and album stuff."

**Loren: **"That's not true, you were fine before you met me."

**Eddie: **"I never knew what I was missing, but if I lost you now, I couldn't bear it."

Eddie stops talking and leans in to kiss Loren, he wants to tell her he loves her now, but he knows that if he was going to do this, he was going to make it a moment she would never forget.

-Dylan

Dylan had paid a hefty sum to get out of jail, but he wasn't a poor man. He was angry right now, angry at Loren Tate, for getting him arrested, for getting his alcohol taken away, for getting his career ruined, and now most recently for causing his email and phones to be filled up with hateful messages. He skimmed down the pages of his email, which rapidly filled every day, there were hate messages from all of Loren's supporters, which was not a small number of people. Messages like "You're a crazy psychopath, how could you hurt someone so innocent!" and "I hope you die for what you did to Loren!" and those were the mild ones, his phone rang off the hook with reporters wanting interviews about everything, but Dylan couldn't think about that, he couldn't even breathe without drinking. All he could think about was getting his revenge on Loren Tate, he knows his career is basically over, he had paid sums in the millions to get rid of past girlfriends subject to his abuse, but Loren was famous and nothing she did went unnoticed. His career was just about over, all the movie roles he had been up for were officially closed off to him, and he doubted he would get another audition. Women didn't want to work with a man who was abusive. If he was going down, he would be sure to take the one he believed responsible for everything, Loren Tate.

End Chapter 15

**AN: Reviews are very much appreciated :)**


	17. Chapter 16

Dylan

Dylan knew Loren's preshow schedule like the back of his hand, he had watched her closely or had someone watch her for him, he was very paranoid, afraid she might cheat. Dylan was a possessive sort of guy, and he believed that Loren was his possession, and if he couldn't have her, no one could. That night, Dylan kept to the tabloids, reading for any news on Loren, and he got what he was looking for. Loren would be performing at a benefit concert tomorrow night, and Dylan planned to be there.

-Loren

Loren and Eddie sat on the couch together, Loren with her head in Eddie's lap, they had just finished dinner, made by Loren. They sat in silence, both lost in thought, finally Eddie broke the silence.

**Eddie: **"So, tell me about your childhood."

Loren sits up and laughs nervously, she didn't honestly know what to tell him, considering she hadn't had much of a childhood. She thought her childhood was just basically those few years she had been with her mom, after that she had just been on her own, running from foster care to foster care, taking everything in life seriously, nothing like a child would.

**Loren: **"Uh, well my Mom was great, she was always there for me when I got hurt, or when I missed my dad, anything, I just wish I could've had her for a little longer."

**Eddie nods: **"But what was life like after you lost your mom, what was the rest of your childhood like?"

**Loren: **"That was kind of the end of my childhood, from then on I was expected to be grown up."

**Eddie: **"What do you mean, you were four, you were only a baby in most people's eyes."

**Loren: **"I kind of had to grow up Eddie, my foster parents weren't the nicest."

**Eddie: **"So you never had a childhood?"

**Loren: **"Nope, the most childish thing I ever did was school, but besides that I was an adult."

**Eddie: **"That's not fair."

**Loren laughs: **"Whoever said life was fair?"

**Eddie: **"No seriously Loren."

**Loren: **"There's nothing you can do about it now, let's just focus on the future."

**Eddie: **"Like the amazing duet we're going to perform tomorrow?"

**Loren: **"Exactly. I've always focused on the future Eddie, I guess that's why I have the nightmares and flashbacks, maybe I don't think about it enough."

**Eddie: **"You might not think you think about it, but it's a part of everything you do Loren, I can tell the kind of woman your Mom was, and it seems like you're turning into a carbon copy."

Loren smiles and lays back down into Eddie's arms, she feels so secure, so safe, something she had been missing the majority of her life. Though she loved Jake and Tracy, they had never been able to provide that sense of security that Loren oh so desperately needed. She could just lay there forever, not having to say a word, and she knew Eddie would understand her, she knew she loved him, but she wished he would say it first. She looked up at his face, and smiled when she saw he was asleep.

-Eddie

It wasn't long before Eddie found himself falling asleep, the warmth of Loren in his arms was soothing and comforting, it relaxed him. He dreamed of Loren, when he was with Chloe, his dreams were always focused on music or something else random, but all he could think about was Loren. Eddie dreamed that they had met each other first, no Dylan, no Chloe, just Loren and Eddie. He could see their lives as a movie, and he could see things he had never imagined him and Chloe could have, because Loren and Eddie connected on so many levels, musically and emotionally. Eddie woke up to a bright light on the inside of his eyelids, he opened them just in time to see the beautiful sunrise. Loren was standing by the window, apparently hypnotized by it's beauty, but she heard him shuffling.

**Loren: **"Beautiful, isn't it?"

**Eddie: **"Yes it is, but not as beautiful as the girl standing right in front of me."

**Loren blushed: **"Well thank you, are you ready to perform today?"

**Eddie: **"I'm always ready to do a performance with an amazing, perfect girl."

**Loren: **"Uh thanks, but I doubt I'm perfect"

**Eddie: **"You are in my eyes, and most likely in the eyes of all of your fans."

**Loren: **"Ha ha, ok, but seriously, do you think we should rehearse some more?"

**Eddie: **"I think you're perfect, no matter what you do."

Loren smiles at Eddie, sending chills down Eddie's spine, he would give anything just to see Loren smile. He leans in to kiss her, which as usual sent sparks flying, whenever he kissed Loren he felt so innocent, like a normal high school kid who had never experienced all of this rock star drama. He knew that he and Loren were meant to be together, and he planned to stay together.

-Dylan

It was difficult for Dylan to get the dressing room number of Loren, but eventually he did, so he started fully fabricating his plan. It was incredibly hard for Dylan to think, without his alcohol that is, though with his alcohol he couldn't remember anything. Soon enough though, Dylan had a plan, a plan that he considered fool proof, a plan to take down Loren Tate.

-Loren

Loren looked up into the eyes of the man who knew more about her than any living soul on the planet, the man she knew, though it scared her, that she loved. They were cooking breakfast together, more fooling around, throwing pancake batter at each other, laughing like kids. Around an hour later, a man brought up the dress Loren was supposed to wear tonight, she unzipped the bag and gazed upon it. The dress was shimmery black, with black jewels around the waistline making a belt. She instantly loved it, but felt a memory being triggered, something she had forced deep down into the abyss of her mind long ago. She froze in her spot, with the half unzipped bag laying in front of her on the bed.

_Flashback_

_It was a week after Nora and Loren had been in the accident, and it was the funeral of her mother. Loren looked around, all of the large bouquets of flowers decorating the church, Nora Tate had not been an unpopular woman, she was well known and well liked throughout the community. Loren remembered how many times she had been hugged and kissed on the cheek, told everything would be ok, given a look of pure sorrow and more than once, pity. Little Loren sat in the front row, next to a social worker assigned to take care of her until she was assigned to her first foster home, as they had yet to find any living relatives. She was wearing a shimmery black dress, a more child like version of the one laying on her bed in what felt like a different universe to Loren. She heard two ladies whispering behind her "That poor girl, her father ran out on her, now this? No four year old girl deserves this much drama, personally I think Nora should of restrained on having children given her financial predicament, I guess some people just don't think about those things in life." Loren turned around and gave the two ladies the most furious glance a four year had ever given anyone, and the ladies turned away guiltily. Little Loren was waved up and introduced by the priest. "Loren Tate, Nora's daughter would like to say a few things about her Mom, come on up sweetheart." Loren hesitantly walked up, being closely watched by the social worker. She took a deep breath and recited what was on her mind "My Mommy was the best Mom in the whole world, she worked and made sure I was never hungry and always got what I needed in life, I love her so much, and I'll never forget her." She finishes her speech, and is met by shocked glances from people around the room, no one believing a four year old could be so deep. As she walked back to her seat, people clapped for her, applauding how sincere and true the girl who had lost her Mom and Dad within a year was, though Loren missed her Mom, a sense of pride rippled through her, maybe she was making her mother proud._

_End Flashback_

Loren took in a deep breath, and stood up off of the floor, where she had sunken to her knees previously, not noticing Eddie was standing right above her, she ran right into him.

**Loren: **"S-sorry."

**Eddie: **"Loren, this is scary, they're happening so frequently now."

**Loren: **"It's ok Eddie, it's out of my system for now, why don't we get ready for the red carpet, what time should we be there?"

**Eddie: **"Hmm, no later than 2, we need to do a couple of interviews and Jake wants to talk to us apparently."

**Loren: **"We just talked to him less than twenty four hours ago, the man is obsessed with his job."

**Eddie laughs: **"I think that is completely safe to say, so how about I pick you up in say, 2 hours?"

**Loren: **"Sure, that should give me enough time to get dressed, but I suppose my stylists will want to put my makeup on, they just always put on too much."

**Eddie: **"You looked fine at that video shoot a week or two ago."

**Loren: **"I had to beg them to look like that, they think I should be some punk rocker or something, I don't even know, but like I would let them."

**Eddie: **"I'd hate to be the one who makes you angry, you seem like you could hit pretty hard."

**Loren:** "Don't forget, I practically in the streets, I had to learn to defend myself."

**Eddie: **"On that note, I'll leave you to it, see you later beautiful."

Eddie gives Loren a brief kiss, then walks down the stairs and out the door, not knowing he was about to face a swarm of paparazzi. Loren calls Jake, and lets him in on her plans for the day, then she sits on the couch, waiting for her team of overeager stylists to arrive, after ten minutes, he very impatient self went back upstairs to put the dress on, she could do that by herself at least. The dress fit her perfectly, as she had been measured multiple times in order to get it just that way. Finally, after what felt like forever, she heard a knock on her door, and of course it was her stylists. The six women walked in, eagerly chatting about all of the latest celebrity gossip. Sonya, the sort of leader of the group, started talking about her and Eddie's relationship.

**Sonya: **"So Loren, you're going out with Eddie Duran now?"

**Loren: **"Yeah I am."

**Lisa:** "Omigosh you're so lucky!"

**Sonya: **"Wow, what's he like in real life?"

**Loren: **"Well, he's nice and caring and-"

**Lisa: **"And incredibly amazingly hot!"

**Loren blushes: **"Yeah that too."

The stylists spend the rest of the time talking about mostly Loren's look, and how she should change this or that, but she ends up getting what she wants, for the most part at least. She looked down at her phone, it was already one fifteen, Eddie should be there to pick her up soon, he was already thirty minutes late. Just as Loren was beginning to think he wouldn't show up, Jeremy called up to let her know her ride was there. As soon as she exited the elevator, all dressed up and ready to go, she realized why Eddie hadn't come up to get her. There were quite a few paparazzi swarming around the building, waiting for Loren to come out.

**Interviewer 1: **"Loren what's your relationship with Eddie like?"

**Interviewer 2: **"Sources tell us he stayed the night in your penthouse, how serious are you two getting?"

**Interviewer 3: **"Loren what are your feelings about the whole Dylan incident?"

Loren put her head down, deliberately avoiding all of the reporters, and climbing into Eddie's car as soon as she saw it. She let out a breath of relief as she and Eddie drove out of the parking lot.

**Eddie: **"Like bee's to honey, those people are crazy."

**Loren: **"Tell me about it."

**Eddie: **"So are you ready for the interviews?"

**Loren: **"Depends, will you be there with me?"

**Eddie: **"Well, we're both scheduled to do three interviews, two of which scheduled together, one of them are apart though."

**Loren: **"How will I ever survive?"

**Eddie: **"I bet the majority of the interviews will be on our relationships."

**Loren: **"Aren't they all?"

Eddie and Loren spent the rest of the ride mindlessly talking, about anything and everything, from music, to Eddie's childhood. After arriving and completing the interviews which were mostly, as Eddie had predicted, about their relationship statuses. It seemed to take days, but in reality it was only about three hours. They were finally reunited after their third, separate, interviews.

**Loren: **"Was it just me, or was that mind numbingly boring?"

**Eddie: **"Trust me, it was as boring for me as it was for you, but look at the bright side, we only have to walk the red carpet, wait for a few acts, you need to sing, then I need to sing, and finally we can sing our duet."

**Loren: **"Shh, it's a surprise remember?"

**Eddie: **"Ok ok, I just can't wait."

**Loren: **"Neither can I, let's just get through all the boring stuff first ok?"

**Eddie laughs: **"Ok, after you."

The red carpet was similar to the interviews, nothing new for Loren and Eddie, but a little more exciting as they were together. After waiting through the other pop stars that showed up, a good amount, Loren went up to sing. She sang a few hits, including '_Mars' _and '_I'm Alive'_, it went as smoothly as ever, Loren's stage present blew the crowd away, as usual. After waiting through a few more acts from prominent Hollywood singers, it was Eddie's turn. Like Loren, Eddie sang his hits, '_Something In The Air' _and'_One Day At A Time' _being the most popular. Finally, it was time, time for the big surprise, time for Eddie and Loren's duet. He ended his final song, out of breath from getting so into the music.

**Eddie: **"Ok guys, so you know Loren Tate?"

**Crowd screams: **"Yeah!"

**Eddie: **"Well her and I wrote and duet together, and we would love it if you guys were the first to hear it, would you guys like that?"

**Crowd: **"Yes yes yes yes!"

The crowd is screaming for Loren, screaming for the duet, Loren loves how enthusiastic they are, she stands from her seat and walks to the stage, happy to sing the duet with Eddie.

**Loren: **"Ok guys, here it is, it's called 'When I'm with you'

The crowd cheers once again, but silence takes over when the music starts to play. It starts off at a steady pace, Eddie beginning the song.

End Chapter 16

**AN: Ok guys, next chapter to all of my fanfictions will most likely be tomorrow, be prepared for the duet in this one, it might not be very good, as I'm not a songwriter, but I will try my best to accurately portray the feelings between Eddie and Loren lol. And if you didn't notice, I did say '****_One Day At a Time' _****was one of Eddie's biggest hits, because it is an amazing song and everyone on Hollywood Heights who said it was horrible was obviously tone death lol. Reviews are always welcomed :)**


	18. Chapter 17

Loren

**Eddie:**

_"Me and you we make the perfect pair_

_Nothing can compare to the music we share_

**Loren:**

_"When I'm with you_

_The sun shines a little bit brighter_

_I can see the light in this tunnel of darkness_

**Eddie: **

_"You're my muse the girl I sing about_

_You're the song that I sing all day long_

_You're the one who's always on my mind_

_When I'm with you_

_I finally feel complete"_

The song continues for another three minutes, the audience screaming wildly and uncontrollably. After singing the final line, Eddie swoops Loren into a kiss in front of everyone in the arena, he hugs her and whispers into her ear "I love you Loren Tate." Taking her totally and completely by surprise, she would've fainted if it weren't for the hundreds of fans screaming before her, instead she only smiled and thanked the fans, then exited off of the stage. Eddie followed closely behind, when they were finally in the safety of the green room, all alone, she turned back towards him, nearly laughing at the nervous expression on his face, she kissed him, and finally replied to his previous statement.

**Loren: **"I love you too Eddie Duran."

Eddie lets out a breath of air he hadn't known he had been holding in, Loren was so glad he felt the same way she felt about him, she didn't know how much longer she could hold back on saying I love you to him before she exploded, but now she could tell him whenever she wanted. Loren said goodbye to Eddie for now, she had to get to get to her dressing room so she would be ready for the after party. Loren walked down the hallway in sort of a half day dream, thinking about how perfect Eddie was. When she finally got to her dressing room, after a running into a few things, she opened the door to see the two people she had hoped never to see again, one in particular made her heart rate go through the roof.

-Dylan

Soon after devising his plan, Dylan calculated he needed at least another person to take down Loren, and to sneak by security. Someone who is very manipulative and distractive, someone who could easily help him put his plan into action, someone like Chloe Carter. Dylan had been 'close' with Chloe, she had been the main reason that he and Loren had broken up, Loren had caught him with one of the many women he was with. Dylan had Chloe's number on his phone, so he simply pressed her name and waited.

**Chloe: **"Hello?"

**Dylan: **"Hi Chloe, I was wondering if you might be interested in helping me."

**Chloe: **"What's in it for me? You know I don't just do favors Dylan."

**Dylan: **"I believe we have a mutual interest, taking down Loren Tate."

** Chloe: **"Now you're talking, so what did you have in mind?"

Dylan swiftly explains his plan, if he wanted to do this tonight he didn't have much time. Chloe, of course agrees, the plan wasn't very intricate, simple in and out. Dylan picked Chloe up from her house and they drove to the benefit concert, maneuvering through traffic in order to get to Loren's dressing room, through the back entrance that is. There were two, tall, buff security guards standing there, guarding the door, Chloe quickly charmed them. It had never been a weakness of Chloe's getting men to do whatever she wanted, after leading the men to what they thought was somewhere they could 'get a little privacy' Chloe used what she had borrowed from a policeman 'friend' of hers, a taser, the men were quickly knocked out. Chloe made her way back to Loren's dressing room, and stood with Dylan, waiting for the girl Chloe believed had caused her pain, and caused her to lose Eddie permanently. The look on Loren's face when she walked in, was priceless to both Chloe and Dylan, a look of pure terror and fright, a look they both thoroughly enjoyed.

**Dylan: **"Hey there Loren."

**Loren: **"W-what are you doing here?"

**Dylan: **"What, your boyfriend isn't allowed to visit you?"

**Loren: **"My boyfriend is probably in his dressing room right now, my _boyfriend _is Eddie Duran."

**Chloe angrily: **"No, Eddie Duran is my boyfriend! Stop lying you insignificant little teeny bopper!"

**Loren: **"No I won't, now leave, security will be here soon."

**Chloe laughs: **"We took down your 'security' there's no one left to save you."

**Loren: **"Y-your lying, what are you going to do?"

**Dylan: **"Well, I'm going to take you somewhere so we can have a little 'after party' of our own."

**Loren: **"Go away! You'll never get away with this Dylan, just leave, please!"

**Dylan smiles: **"If I leave, you're coming with me."

Loren picked up a vase holding flowers by her vanity, and threw it at Dylan, it missed by a long shot, Dylan edged closer, Loren froze from fear, then tried to bolt, but it was too late, Dylan had grabbed her, she was thrashing her arms wildly, knocking over tables and chairs. The room looked as though a tornado had hit it, but Dylan had gotten what he wanted, he walked out of the building dragging a now unconscious Loren behind him, with Chloe trailing closely behind.

-Eddie

Eddie had had the perfect night, their duet was a smash hit, Loren had said she loved him too, and their relationship was perfect. He didn't need much of a costume change, just switched out his usual concert vest for a nice jacket. He knew Loren wouldn't be done yet, but he figured it would be nice to sit with her while she had her makeup done, as long as she was there, he didn't care. His and Loren's dressing rooms were on opposite sides of the building, when he got there the stylists were standing there looking into the room shocked.

**Eddie: **"Uh hey guys what's up."

One of the women just pointed forward, into Loren's room. Eddie peered inside, shocked by what he saw, it seemed not one piece of furniture hadn't been overturned, makeup and dresses scattered across the floor, but the most shocking of it all, was what was written on the mirror in a shockingly red shade of lipstick, "She's mine." Shivers went up and down Eddie's back, he hadn't protected her, he had let her get taken.

**Eddie: **"What happened?!"

**Sonya: **"I-I don't know, we had gone out to dinner and were a few minutes late, when we got here, it was like this."

**Eddie: **"Call the police, now!"

The stylist takes out her phone and dials 911, while Eddie runs to find Jake, he couldn't think, Loren was in danger and it was up to him to save him. He finally finds Jake and Tracy walking towards the door in the arena, he screams over the crowd's talking, trying to get their attention. Eddie finally reaches Jake and grabs his shoulder.

**Jake: **"Dude, what's up?"

**Eddie panting: **"L-Loren's g-gone."

**Jake: **"What do you mean gone?!"

Sirens sound out, the police had arrived.

**Eddie: **"Her dressing room is trashed, looks like she put up a fight, but she wasn't really in a fighting condition. I know it was him, it was Dylan, we need to find her Jake!"

**Jake: **"Ok ok, come with me, give your statement to the police then we'll go after her ok?"

**Eddie takes a shaky breath: **"Yeah, but let's hurry, I don't know what Dylan has planned."

Eddie spends the whole conversation with the police willing himself not to burst, they had known Dylan was dangerous, they had known that he was capable of hurting people, why hadn't they kept him in jail?! He explained his suspicions about Dylan, and the police said they would "look into it" Eddie knew it was basically up to him to find Loren, he had to find the girl he loved before it was too late. The paparazzi had caught wind of the situation by the time Eddie was done, and were surrounding his car.

**Reporter 1: **"Eddie what are your thoughts about Loren's kidnapping?"

**Reporter 2: **"Who do you think kidnapped Loren?!"

**Reporter 3: **"Where are you going Eddie?!"

The questions surrounded Eddie in a whirlwind, he climbed into his car and drove off as quickly as possible. All of the possible locations of Loren swirled through his mind, he automatically counted a couple out, including any of Dylan's houses, he wouldn't be that stupid. But knowing it was his only lead, he went to Dylan's main apartment in search of clues, any shred of evidence that would help bring Loren home.

-Loren

Loren's head was pounding, at first, all she could see was white when she opened her eyes, but slowly they focused in on the darkness. The air smelled strongly of mildew, and she could feel the cold cement underneath her currently bare toes. As her eyes were finally getting accustomed to the darkness, a light flickered on, and Loren saw the face of the man she hated more than her father, even more than she hated the foster parents she had been assigned to. She saw the face of Dylan Boyd.

**Dylan: **"Hello Loren."

**Loren: **"What do you want Dylan?!"

**Dylan: **"I want you to pay, for what you did to me, you ruined my career, you ruined my life."

**Loren: **"How did I ruin your life, you were the one who assaulted me, who broke my arm, who bruised me, and who broke my heart!"

**Dylan: **"Let's forget all about that, and just be together."

He moves closer to Loren, stroking her hair, making Loren's skin crawl. She tries to use her hands, she realizes they are tied behind her back.

**Loren: **"Don't touch me! Why don't you just let me go, I'll drop all of the charges on you."

**Dylan: **"Tempting, yet I think I'll keep you, or better yet, force you to drop the charges, and to break up with that little wannabe Eddie Duran."

Anger boils up inside of Loren, evaporating all of the fear she felt for her current predicament. There are two things stronger than fear, hate and love. Loren loved Eddie, and wanted to be back with him more than anything. But she hated Dylan, more than she thought humanly possible, she had hated people before, more than she could count actually with all of the horrible foster parents she had had, but never like this. Never with such a burning passion though, Dylan was leaning in, attempting to kiss her, without thinking Loren lifts up her knee with all the strength she can muster, and shoves it right into Dylan's stomach. He falls back, moaning in pain, grasping his stomach.

**Dylan: **"You little-"

**Loren: **"Whatever word your about to use, I could say one three times as bad, now let me go Dylan!"

Chloe immerges from the shadows, smiling at the with strained Loren.

**Chloe: **"Aw, little pop star is all tied up, why don't you go cry to your Mommy? Oh that's right your Mom is dead, how about Daddy, oops sorry, I forgot he left you as soon as he got the chance."

**Loren: **"You leave my Mom out of this, I have two parents."

**Chloe: **"Who? You mean Jake and Tracy? You know they probably only adopted you so they could get a ride on the gravy train that is Loren Tate."

**Loren: "**You're lucky I'm tied up Barbie, otherwise you'd be in need of a nose job right now."

**Chloe laughs: **"I'm not afraid of you, I could take you down any day."

Loren see's a small opportunity blossoming, though she knew Chloe was bluffing, but maybe if she antagonized her enough, Chloe would never give up the chance to fight Loren, she had to escape, and soon, Dylan did not look happy.

-Eddie

Eddie knew what he was doing was illegal, but he didn't honestly care, all he cared about was getting Loren back in his arms, safe and sound. After searching Dylan's desk, he realized this guy was dumber than even Eddie thought. The only attempt he had made to conceal his possible location was shoving it into the top drawer of his dresser. It wasn't too much, just a slip of paper with the words "Warehouse" and an address on it. It was a place far away, nearly in San Francisco, a good 3 and a half hour drive, but Eddie had to get there, and fast. He looked at his watch, it had been at least four hours since Loren had been taken, meaning if this was the place they could already be there, and Loren is in immense danger. An adrenaline rush took over as Eddie bolted out the door and sped out of the driveway, he was going to get Loren, and never let her out of his sight again.

-Max

Max and Katy had been at the benefit concert, watched the amazing performances of both Eddie and Loren, then retired back to the club for the evening. The two had had a late dinner, worked the club for a while, and were about to go up to their loft when Max's phone pinged with a news alert, after reading it he instantly paled.

**Katy: **"What's wrong?"

**Max: **"L-Loren was kidnapped."

**Katy: **"What?! By who? When? We just saw her a few hours ago, how could she of been kidnapped?!"

**Max: **"I don't know, but we need to find Eddie right now, let's go."

Max and Katy jumped into their car, and headed to Eddie's currently empty penthouse. The two already worried parents panicked, but Max, being the usually calm man he is, decided to go to Jake's house, where the parents all met up deciding what to do.

End Chapter 17

**AN: Hope you liked it, please review, it seems like I'm getting less and less, though I'll keep writing as long as I have inspiration, I'd love to hear all of your opinions :) I know I said I would update all today, but I got busy lol sorry, tomorrow I'll most likely post New Times, possible If Things Were Different. P.S) Sorry for the poor quality of the duet, I'm not a poet or a song writer, so I'm not very good at these things.**


	19. Chapter 18

Loren

It had been a few hours at least, Loren wasn't sure how long in all but she had been in the, what she decided was a warehouse, for at least a few hours. Chloe had gone out to get some things, and Dylan was sitting across from her, playing some game on his phone. For the first hour or so, Dylan had yelled at Loren, screamed at her, not yet physically hurting her though, besides what he had done getting her there. He was sober, and Dylan didn't generally hit people while he was sober. The thing that had rattled Loren was the pure anger in his voice as he yelled at her, for things that weren't her fault, way out of her control. She had tried to fade out of the conversation, focus on an escape plan, yet she couldn't stop listening to the things Dylan was saying. "You dumb worthless girl, the only thing you're good for is ruining careers, since that's what you did to me!" "I thought we had something, how could you ruin that?!" Things Loren did not understand, when Chloe had left, Loren focused her attention on the door, the rays of moonlight shone through the door, Loren could smell the sea, where were they? Loren was worried, worried that no one would ever find her and she would be stuck with Dylan forever, but she needed to think positive, she needed to believe that Eddie would save her, he hadn't failed yet right? All of the sudden, the door swung open and there stood a fuming soaking wet Chloe.

**Chloe: **"Dylan, why do we have to be on an island, I hate boats, I can't make it work and I fell into the water! Why couldn't we just leave the brat to die in the desert?"

**Dylan: **"This is what I had access to Chloe, it was sort of a last minute thing. Plus, I don't need you anymore, I have Loren, you've done your part."

**Chloe: **"You think I'm going to let you have all the fun? No this little girl is going to pay for ruining my life."

**Loren: **"How did I ruin your life? You and Eddie had been broken up for months before I was in the picture."

**Chloe: **"We still had a chance to get back together!"

**Loren: **"You're absolutely delusional Chloe, you guys had no chance, zip, zero, none!"

Chloe ran up to the chair Loren was sitting in and slapped her in the face, Loren tasted blood in her mouth but Loren didn't care, all she cared about was getting out of wherever she was, and if that meant taking a few slaps from a wimp like Chloe so be it.

**Loren: **"Why don't you untie me so we can have a civilized fight?"

**Chloe: **"Do you think I'm stupid you little teeny bopper? I'm not going to let you out."

**Dylan: **"I don't know watching two girls fight doesn't sound half bad…"

**Chloe: **"Shut up Dylan!"

**Loren: **"Untie me Dylan, and you can watch me take her down."

**Dylan shrugs: **"Fine, but don't get any bright ideas."

Dylan unties Loren carefully, and everything after that was sort of a blur. Chloe immediately lunged at Loren, causing Loren to fall back on to the slightly damp, cold cement, she hit her head but the adrenaline rush caused her not to even feel it. She rolled on to her stomach, ready to defend herself. Chloe was trying to pin her down, but failing miserably, Loren flipped her onto her back and punched her in the stomach, knocking the air right out of her. She laid on the floor moaning, Loren shot up to her feet, ready to bolt, Dylan was standing there momentarily shocked, but he quickly came to his senses and tried to block what he knew was coming. Loren quickly deflected the punches thrown at her, and kicks him easily to the floor. While fighting, Loren hadn't used her strength to take down her opponent, more of her agility, speedily outwitting the both of them, taking them down, something she had quickly learned while running from foster homes. She glanced at her two apprehenders, both rolling around on the floor clutching their stomachs, whining in pain. Loren didn't take too long to think this over, she knew their current state wouldn't last, getting out the door was the easy part, the hardest part would be getting off of the island she was currently unknowingly on.

Eddie

Eddie drove and drove, he knew the general location of the address, or at least he thought he did. When he was nearing the location, he put the exact address into his GPS. Though he was instantly confused by the outcome, it read blank. Though it pointed him in the general direction, the spot was pinpointed as blank space, as Eddie reached the end of the road he realized why. Outstretched before him was the Pacific Ocean, no warehouses in sight, what was going on? The address was fake, yet it had led him into the right direction, Eddie didn't know what Dylan's angle was, but out there, somewhere in the ocean, Loren was in danger and Eddie needed to get to her. His phone was ringing like crazy, mostly press people wanting his angle on Loren's situation, so he simply turned it off, glad that he could phase the world out with a press of a button. Eddie needed to think, he needed to figure all of this out, he did the reasonable and logic thing to do, call the detective who had said he was in charge of Loren's case, Detective Robert. Eddie turned his phone back on, found the business card and dialed the number, waiting for the man to pick up, though he wasn't quite sure how he would explain his knowledge. He would have to make it up on the spot…

Loren

Loren ran, despite her still sprained and currently throbbing leg, and her newly found head pain. The adrenaline rush she received was the only thing keeping her running, keeping her hopes up. As she ran, she tried to process everything, she was on an island who knows where, she didn't even know how long she had been unconscious, how far could they have taken her? The moonlight was reflecting on the water surrounding the island, if worst came to worst she may have to swim for it. Loren wasn't a bad swimmer, she had learned early on in life, when she was four before her mother had passed. She could feel a flashback coming on, but the adrenaline pumped the thought out of her brain, focusing her mind on finding help. All she saw around her was the typical climate of any beach in the California area, pearly white sand that shimmered in the moonlight, tall grasses swaying in the evening wind. She had no possible way of pinpointing her location, and the only sign of civilization she saw was the warehouse, hidden away in the palm trees. This island was most likely a prime tourist location, or a nice beach locals headed to on the weekends, but for now it was abandoned, the only people she knew of currently were her, Dylan and Chloe. But wait, Chloe had mentioned a boat, Loren wasn't bad at driving boats either, a friend of hers had even taught her to hotwire them a while back. Loren smiled, her experiences running away from foster cares were the only thing keeping her alive right now, something she was eerily grateful for. Though she knew it was potentially dangerous, she ran back towards the warehouse, towards the boat she knew would be close by, she had no idea where she would go, she may know how to operate a boat but she had no idea how to navigate one.

Eddie

**Detective Robert: **"Mr. Duran?"

**Eddie: **"Uh hey detective, I have some information."

**Detective Robert: **"Anything you have helps."

**Eddie: **"I sort of found an address to a, well at least the paper says warehouse, I drove to the address out of curiosity, but I hit a dead end, my GPS is telling me it's in the middle of the Pacific, but do islands have addresses?"

**Detective Robert: **"Well first off, if this warehouse is part of a chain of manufacturers, or maybe this island has a valuable resource or something on it, then yes it would have an identification number, and or address. How did you come upon this address though?"

**Eddie: **"You see, I kind of couldn't wait for a search warrant or whatever to be issued, it might be too late by then you know? So I searched Dylan's place."

**Detective Robert: **"You could get into trouble for that Mr. Duran, but given the situation I'll pretend I didn't hear that, where are you?"

**Eddie: **"Uh somewhere on the Cabrillo Highway."

**Detective Robert: **"Eddie, that's at least a good five hours away."

**Eddie: **"Well I did it closer to three."

**Detective Robert sighs: **"Do I have to give you a speeding ticket Mr. Duran? Whatever I'm sending some squad cars that should be nearby, just pinpoint your location of your phone and text it to me, you know how to do that right?"

**Eddie: **"Of course, I don't live under a rock."

**Detective Robert: **"No need for sass, I'll see you and hopefully Ms. Tate soon."

_"I hope so" _Eddie thought.

Loren

Loren quickly snuck past the warehouse, making her way back to the black ocean stretched out before her, she didn't see a boat. While walking the perimeter of the island, carefully searching the water, she realized she could've thought this out better, possibly waiting to escape in the morning, but she didn't know what Chloe and Dylan had in store for her if she had stayed. Finally, she found a creaky makeshift dock, Dylan could've built it better, but Loren ran across it, taking her chances. There was a decent sized motorboat at the very end of it, quite a distance from the shore. She climbed aboard and started the engine, the load growling against the silent night scaring even her. She didn't look back until she was a safe distance away, all that was currently visible was the outline of a person, a person who she hoped never to see up close again.

Eddie

Eddie sat in his car, pulled over on the highway, waiting for whatever reinforcements the detective had to arrive. He knew this wouldn't be a low profile case, and that Jake would have the best squadron there was out there looking for Loren, but he didn't know how long it would be until they arrived. His phone was ringing once again, Eddie in boredom, even answered a few just to amuse himself. He answered nearly all the questions with "no comment" though. One number with an area code Eddie wasn't familiar with kept calling over and over, Eddie, figuring it was just another reporter, finally picked it up.

**Eddie: **"Hello?"

**Person: **"Hello, is this Eddie Duran?"

**Eddie: **"Yes, but who's this?"

**Person: **"All you have to know is that I'm going to help you find Loren."

**Eddie hesitantly: **"Ok, but again who is this and how did you get my number."

**Person: **"This is Loren's father, her real father that is."

End Chapter 18

**AN: Review please, I don't want to keep going without some opinions at least, plus tell me if my writing is getting better or worse as the chapters progress, I'd like some feedback. :)**


	20. Chapter 19

Loren

After getting a considerable distance away from the island, in a direction that could either be taking her closer or further from safety, Loren finally decided to check out what kind of resources were on the boat. It had a decent sized cabin, big enough for a couple of people to stretch out comfortably. She quickly located a radio, a surge of hope flooding through her, but all she received was static, she sighed in defeat, left the radio on, and continued to search. Loren found a few snacks, trail mix and chips, things that wouldn't hold her over very long. The most frightening of all though, was the lack of water, only one small misplaced bottle on the whole bottle, if she were to get lost for an extended period of time it wouldn't hold her over, she needed to conserve, and she was already so thirsty. She pushed the thought down though, focusing on the task at hand, navigating back towards the mainland. A compartment underneath the couch cushions revealed a Tupperware of maps. Dylan, or someone else, had marked the location of the warehouse on the map, why was there a warehouse in the middle of the ocean on a deserted island anyways? The curiosity she felt kept distracting her from navigating, but somehow she figured her general location out from the way she had driven after leaving the dock, well at least her best guess of the direction. The land was far from the island, miles away, but she wasn't sure quite how far she had gone as of now anyways. The night was slowly turning to dawn as she climbed back up the stairs emerging from the cabin. For a few minutes, she admired the glorious sunrise, full of beauty and magnificence, perfect in a sort of way, the complete opposite of what she was feeling. Though at times like this she knew it was petty to think about her appearance, she couldn't help but run a hand through her hair looking at the reflection in a small mirror in the cabin. Her makeup had been washed off somewhere in last night's string of events, leaving the yellow bruises contrasting against her currently porcelain looking skin. The color had been knocked right out of her, as she hadn't had time to catch her breath since leaving her prison only a couple hours ago, or less. She cursed herself in the mirror for looking so weak, so fragile, a feeling she had resented her whole life. The few people close to her in Loren's life know how headstrong she is, how resistant she is to asking for help. Loren's philosophy: anything she couldn't do herself wasn't worth doing. So to look weak completely betrayed her strong personality. She sighed, wishing she could will the reflection to look the way she wanted, but instead she rose back up from the cabin and sped up. She had just let the boat drift while she explored the cabin, as there was virtually no current so she wouldn't go far. Everything looked the same, seemingly stretching on forever, if she squinted, she imagined she could see the tiny island way behind her, harboring a most likely very angry, Dylan and Chloe. This was going to be a long day…

Eddie

**Eddie: **"Her real father? What do you want?"

**Trent: **"I'd like to help you find my daughter."

**Eddie: **"You don't deserve to call her your daughter, you ran out on her and her mom then never looked back, she lived the majority of her life in foster cares, and where were you during this?"

**Trent: **"I know, it was a horrible thing for me to do, but Nora and I were both extensively unhappy, and-"

**Eddie: **"And so instead of trying to work things out or just divorcing her Mom, but sticking around for Loren, you decide to up and leave, not even bothering to call her?"

**Trent: **"I've tried calling her before, she's only answered once."

**Eddie: **"And I understand why, but whatever, right now I need to focus on finding her."

**Trent: **"What can I do to help?"

**Eddie: **"I don't know, what sorts of resources do you have available to yourself?"

**Trent: **"I run a tour boat company in San Francisco."

**Eddie: **"That's actually perfect, how fast can you get a boat to the Cabrillo Highway?"

**Trent: **"Well, it would be probably take me a couple of hours to get hooked up to a trailer, and then a couple of hours to drive there, I'd say minimum would be three hours."

**Eddie sighs: **"Ok, but double time ok? We need this done as fast as possible, we're not even quite sure where she is."

**Trent: **"Do you have a launch site though?"

**Eddie: "**There has to be a dock around here somewhere, just hurry ok?"

**Trent: **"Fine, just be ready when I get there."

Trent hung up, leaving Eddie sorting through things in his phone. Trying to find any possible shred of evidence on the address, all he learned was that what he had wasn't even an address, just a identification tag. Usually used in World War 2 to either manufacture secret weapons, or as secret launch spots, even secret bases. But most of the bases were long forgotten, records weren't even kept. Eddie couldn't help but hyperventilate a little, Loren was out there, somewhere in the ocean, with no one but Dylan, what could he be doing? He hadn't realized how much time had passed exactly, but when he looked up the sun was rising, he realized something, if he didn't find Loren there would never really be another beautiful sunrise, without her his life would be dark, and he didn't want a dark life.

Loren

The sun started beating down on Loren's face, she could feel it burning, a horrible itchy painful feeling. Loren soon realized the need to conserve gas, and slowed down, up top there was only two gallon tanks full, which seemed like a lot. But she knew, depending on how far she was and how lost she became, that they could soon be empty. The water moving swiftly past Loren was dark blue, though most would think it was beautiful, Loren thought of it as a little sinister, filled with all sorts of unknown dangers. She stared at it for a few minutes, swearing she could see the reflection of Dylan's face within. The heat was already getting to her, that and the lack of sleep she had received the past day. How long had it been since she was kidnapped? Less than a day, but it felt like years since she had seen Eddie. Loren had no idea where she was, and heated to admit that she was afraid. However, she persisted on, trying to steer as straight as possible in the unbearable heat.

_Two Days Later…_

Loren

Loren was now seeing her third sunrise while being on the boat. She was still confused as ever, not knowing if she was heading in the right direction or not, and she was down to her last capful of water. Though she had rationed her water, she still suspected that she was dehydrated. All that had been on the boat were salty snacks, things that didn't quench her incredible thirst. She hadn't slept for more than an hour, every time she closed her eyes she saw Dylan and Chloe laughing over her, she wanted to run but her legs wouldn't let her. It was horrible, nearly as bad as her mother's screams in her sleep. The constant thought echoing through her mind? Where was Eddie? She trusted him, and knew he must be looking, but what if he never found her, what if she died on this little boat, in the middle of nowhere. As the sun rose, she realized what day it was, her birthday."Happy birthday to me." She murmured, Loren was now eighteen, and her world was falling apart at the seams. The heat was once again giving her a pounding headache. She crawled into the semidarkness of the cabin, where the heat was a little more bearable. She didn't even turn the engine off, not caring where she was heading anymore, as long as she was moving. After laying down for what felt like seconds, she hurt a grinding sound, the boat was hitting ground. It took all of her energy to pick herself up and find the source of the noise. When she rose out into the much too bright light, she saw the most amazing thing she had ever seen. Land. The boat had hit a sandbar not too far from the land, assuming it wouldn't budge, Loren yanked the keys out of the ignition and climbed down the ladder into the freezing water. She thought for sure she would have a seizure, one second she was sweating, the next she thought she might just lose a few toes to frostbite. If she were a car, the fuel meter would read way below empty, but somehow she had swum all the way to the shore, then dragged herself onto the beach. But as soon as she felt the warm sand beneath her, she collapsed, fainting from a mixture of heat, dehydration and exhaustion. Not knowing what would happen next, but knowing she was on solid ground again was reassuring enough.

Eddie

Eddie had spent the past couple of days with Trent on a boat, searching for Loren. They had eventually come across the island with the warehouse, holding a trapped and very pissed Dylan and Chloe. Eddie's heart plummeted as soon as he saw Chloe with Dylan, she had helped kidnap Loren, and it was his fault. As he sat on the steady paced boat, slowly motoring east of the island, he remembered what Chloe had said when he found them.

_Yesterday_

**_Eddie: "_**_Dylan, wait Chloe?! What are you doing here?!_

**_ Chloe: _**_"You came to find me Eddie, I knew it! The little brat stole our boat! Can you believe that?"_

**_Eddie: _**_"You helped kidnap Loren?! How could you do that? What is wrong with you?!"_

**_Chloe: _**_"I love you Eddie, we deserve each other."_

_She tried to grab Eddie, and embrace him in a hug. But he pushed her away, fury clearly written on his face._

**_Eddie: _**_"Where is Loren?!"_

**_Chloe: _**_"Like I said, the little brat stole our boat, I have no idea where she is, I figured she would've been"_

_Once again Eddie's world crumbled, he was so close, now she was once again far away in the unknown._

Eddie brought himself back to reality when Trent yelled something towards him.

**Eddie: **"What did you say?"

**Trent: **"We have to stop for fuel, I'm just going to stop at a beach by the highway and we can take your car, ok?"

**Eddie: **"Ok, I know where it is."

As they approached the beach, they saw a boat tilting slightly upwards, apparently beached. When Eddie saw the name, his heart skipped a beat, "_The Explorer" _that was the name of the boat Dylan had owned, the name of the boat Loren had stolen.

**Eddie: **"That's Loren's boat!"

Trent sped up a little, carefully avoiding the sandbar and anchoring not far off. Eddie jumped off of the boat and swam to the boat. He climbed up, dripping wet and cold, but searched it, yelling Loren's name into the cabin. She wasn't there, the knots once again returned to his stomach. The only lead they had was gone, where was Loren now? If she wasn't on the boat, then where? He saw an anxious looking Trent staring at him from the other boat, he simply shook his head at him. After boarding Trent's ship again, they putted to the beach, both trying to sort through all of the possibilities of where Loren could be, but there weren't many. When they reached the beach, all of Eddie's hope was fading, darkness was being to cloud around him. Then, he saw a glimpse of brown down the beach out of the corner of his eye. He turned towards the flash of color, and sees a girl collapsed on the beach. _Loren. _He ran towards the lifeless looking girl, screaming Loren's name, hoping he wasn't too late.

End Chapter 19

**AN: Hope y'all liked it, I know I'm a bit behind on all of my fanfictions, but at least I'm still writing something right? Well thanks for all the reviews, I enjoy reading every single one of them. Keep reviewing please :)**


	21. Chapter 20

Loren

Loren was out of it, everything was black, all she could feel was the heat. Then all of the sudden, it felt as though she were flying, like she was weightless. As if in a different world, she heard someone calling her name, she could instantly tell it was Eddie's. But the heat kept her under, plus the downright exhaustion. But a feeling of reassurance fell over her, if Eddie was there, she would be safe right? The weightless feeling she had left as quickly as it had come, now she was laying back down. She could feel someone lift her head up, the put back down. She tried hard to wake up, but she was just too tired, she remained in a state of half consciousness, her mouth felt like it was on fire because of how thirsty she was though. She could hear two people talking, but she couldn't make out what they were saying, then it hit her, the realization, she remembered that voice, that was the voice of the man responsible for her existence.

Eddie

Eddie felt Loren's pulse, it was slow, almost tired sounding, but still completely there. He lifted her up, calling for Trent to run to the car just a little ways down the road so they could take her to the hospital. She felt lighter, like she hadn't eaten anything in days, which she quite possibility could have. After carefully laying her down on the back seat, he climbed in on the opposite side, laying her head in his lap. He stroked her hair, whispering how it was all going to be ok. Trent was driving most likely way beyond the speed limit.

**Trent: **"We'll be there in around five minutes."

**Eddie: **"Good, the sooner the better."

**Trent: **"She's not going to be happy when she wakes up."

**Eddie:** "I know she won't want to see you, but after she finds out what you did, maybe she'll be a bit more open minded."

**Trent: **"If she's anything like her mother I would highly doubt it."

**Eddie: **"It would be best not to bring that up either."

**Trent: **"Well what has her life been like?"

**Eddie: **"She was in foster care for the better part of her life, had her childhood taken away from her, was on the run for the majority of it, until she was assigned to Jake and Tracy that is."

**Trent: **"Jake and Tracy?"

**Eddie: **"Her adoptive parents."

**Trent: **"Oh, I didn't know she was adopted. Uh, what are they like?"

**Eddie: **"Incredibly nice people who don't walk out on their daughters."

It sounded much snappier than Eddie expected it to be, but he was still mad at this man for hurting Loren so badly, regardless of what he had done for her.

**Trent: **"I probably deserved that, when she wakes up, I guess I'll give her a choice, if she wants me to leave I'll leave."

**Eddie: **"Well give her a little time, I don't even know what's wrong with her."

Eddie continued to gently stroke her hair, remembering all of the amazing memories they had had together. Her face looked strange, pale yet flushed at the same time, if that was even possible. She was hot to the touch, so he turned all of the air conditioner vents towards her, rubbing her arm, trying to cool her down.

**Eddie: **"Do we have any water?"

**Trent: **"No we left the cooler on the boat."

**Eddie: **"She looks really flushed, like she needs to be cooled down. How much longer until we get to the hospital?"

**Trent: **"Like one or two minutes, look we're pulling into the parking lot."

They travel through a what seems endless maze of obstacles reaching the emergency entrance. Eddie gets out and runs around the side of the car, scooping a still unconscious Loren up and half running into the hospital. A doctor immediately rushes up to him, and helps him put Loren onto a stretcher, Eddie waits until after the doors to the examine room swing shut to call his and Loren's parents.

Max

Over the last couple of days Max, Katy, Jake and Tracy rented two boats, following a routine similar to that of Eddie's and Trent's, though they thought that Eddie was alone. The parents had only received one call from Eddie, telling them he was alright, and on his way to finding Loren. Massive search parties had been issued to circle the island, amazingly no one found Loren's boat. When his phone rang, and he saw Eddie's name, a surge of hope floods through him.

**Max: **"Hey son."

**Eddie: **"Hey Pops, I've got great news."

**Max: **"You found Loren?"

**Eddie: **"Yeah Pops, but she's unconscious, I don't know, I'm scared, but somehow I know everything's going to be alright."

**Max: **"It will be Eddie, Loren's the strongest girl I've ever met."

**Eddie: **"I know, could you tell Tracy and Jake for me? I don't know if I can stand one more minute on the phone."

**Max: **"Ok, I won't hold you over for much longer, just text me the address, see you and Loren soon son."

Eddie hangs up, then Max calls Jake and Tracy, who were of course ecstatic. All of the parents prepare to head to the hospital, to see the girl who had been missing from their lives for the past three days.

Loren

Loren felt more exhausted than she had ever felt in her entire life, yet she fought to wake up. It felt like she was lifting a million pounds as she tried to open her eyes. As soon as she got the strength to open hey eyes, everything looked dark. She could see that she was in a hospital, easily recognizable by the I.V machine she was hooked up to. The bed she was laying in had snow white sheets, and it felt softer than anything Loren had ever touched. Her eyes soon got acquainted to the lower level of light than there was here compared to out in the path of the blinding sun. There was a nurse beside her bed, reading something on a clipboard. She tried to talk, but she was desperately thirsty and her throat was bone dry. She swallowed, and could finally croak out a few words.

**Loren: **"Uh, could I have some water?"

The nurse looked up, obviously not expecting Loren to be waking up.

**Nurse: **"Of course, let me go get you a cup."

**Loren: **"And uh, is my boyfriend here?"

**Nurse: **"Oh you mean Eddie Duran? Yeah he's been waiting for an hour or so, but the doctors haven't let him in yet, I'll go get him."

She scurried out of the room, and Loren felt as though she may never come back.

Eddie

He waited, pacing the floor of the emergency room, wanting more than anything just to see Loren smile again. The doctors had assured him that she would be fine, but they hadn't let him see her. Though he wasn't sure why, he knew they had to have their reasons. Loren had arrived severely dehydrated, had some bad sunburns, plus her previous injuries that she had received from Dylan were causing her some trouble. The cast on her arm had irritated her skin, rubbing her flesh nearly raw. Her knee had been further stressed, causing it to change from just a sprain to some ripped tissue. But other than that, she was fine, and Eddie was grateful for that. Finally, after what felt like years, the nurse walked in.

**Nurse: **"She's awake, and asking for you."

**Eddie: **"Thank you so much."

Eddie walked into room 107, anticipation nearly eating him alive. Loren was laying on the bed, staring out the window. She looked weak, hooked up to all of the machines feeding her the liquids she had been lacking the past couple of days. Her arm was bandaged, keeping the wounds her cast had caused from getting infected. Her face was splotchy with sunburn, yet she never looked more beautiful. He rushed to her bedside, wanting to embrace her into a strong hug, but knowing how fragile she currently was he restrained.

**Loren whispers: **"Eddie."

**Eddie: **"I'm here Loren, don't worry I'm not going anywhere."

**Loren: **"I love you."

**Eddie: **"I love you too, more than you could ever know."

He reached out and grabbed her hand, tracing circles on it, though they were in a hospital, he was with her, and had never been happier. She slowly drifted to sleep, fighting as hard as she could to keep her eyes open, but it was futile, Eddie watched as she finally gave in.

Dylan

Dylan was furious that his plan had failed, more furious that he was forced to spend more than twenty four hours on an island all alone with Chloe Carter. He wanted more than anything to destroy Loren's career, anything that she held dear, yet he was in jail now. The judge he had seen in the morning said he had to wait for a trial, no bail aloud as he was a risk to "the safety of Loren Tate." Trials in the U.S legal system could take years, and Dylan knew it, in addition to the fact he hadn't even been sentenced to anything yet. Jail looked to be his new home for a while now, a home Dylan did not enjoy the slightest bit.

Loren

Loren knew that as soon as she closed her eyes the horrifying images of her kidnapping would resurface, though luckily she had escaped and gotten to safety, it was traumatic nonetheless. Surprisingly though, the image that consumed her mind was her Mom teaching her how to swim. It was a good dream, something that she had been lacking. She could tell by her mom's facial expressions how much Nora had loved Loren. It made Loren feel warm inside when she realized how much her mother had actually cared for, then again in made her ache inside as she remembered how she would never see her again. She nearly cried, though she had Tracy the permanent hole in her heart left by the loss of her Mom could never be truly healed. It was a scar she would carry with herself forever, a dull heartache would always be there waiting to remind her of what she could never truly have. Instead of waking up in a panic, this time she just opened her eyes, seeing Eddie's concerned face staring at her, him still grasping her hand. Though she could still remember the pain she felt for her mom, when she looked at Eddie her heart filled to the bursting point with love for him. Loren was always a sucker for romance novels, but had always rolled her eyes at the thought of being 'head over heels' for someone. She thought she was content with Dylan, and that that was what love had to be. But now she knew it, Nicholas Sparks wasn't lying when he wrote about true love, this was what it was. Then, the memory of what she had heard in the car resurfaced, and she returned Eddie's concerned look with a confused one.

**Loren: **"Eddie?"

**Eddie: **"What's wrong Loren?"

**Loren: **"Was my dad with you in the car?"

**Eddie: **"He-"

**Trent: **"Yes Loren, I was."

Loren looked towards the doorway, where the man who had broken her three year old heart, and caused her mother to wake up in the middle of the night crying for the remainder of her life, was standing staring towards her.

End Chapter 20

**AN: 20 chapters! Well technically 21 if you count the prologue, but whatever. I hope you guys are enjoying this plotline, please review :)**


	22. Chapter 21

Loren

Anger consumed Loren the minute she saw her father. The man who abandoned her and her mom, taking all of their money, it was amazing that they had survived. She wanted to run across the room and punch him for making a good number of memories that Loren had of her mom sad ones, ones of her crying until late at night or early the next morning, that is if she even came home from the long shifts she worked in order to keep their small house in Tarzana. After Nora had passed away, the house immediately had to be sold in order to bail them out of the debt they had, luckily it wasn't deep enough to require all of her stuff to be sold as well, it was still waiting for her in that storage unit. That reminded Loren that it was still her birthday, a large milestone in her life too, her eighteenth. But the man was still there, looking at her with too many emotions to count. Loren however could make out a couple, sorrow, regret, concern, and that was just the surface.

**Loren angrily: **"What are you doing here?"

**Trent: **"We need to make things right Loren, I'm different now, I was just a stupid 21 year old kid not ready to have kids of his own."

**Loren: **"Well whose fault is that? I haven't needed you my whole life, what makes you think I need you now?"

**Trent: **"Everyone needs their dad."

**Loren: **"I have a dad, one that didn't abandon me."

**Trent: **"You mean the people who adopted you don't you? Loren you're my only daughter, my flesh and blood, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

**Loren: **"If it means something to you, then why did you leave me?"

**Trent: **"I don't know I was being selfish."

**Loren: **"And you somehow you weren't informed of my Mom's death?"

**Trent: "**No, I swear no one told me, if they had I would have raised you myself."

**Loren: **"Instead you just fail to call me for what was it, fourteen years?"

**Trent: **"Loren I-"

**Loren: **"You're sorry, I get it, but I can't deal with this right now ok? I guess I'll call you if I want to talk, but not now."

**Trent: **"Ok, Eddie has my number."

Trent walks out of the room, leaving Loren once again confused, what sort of relationship did Trent and Eddie have that Eddie had his phone number. Loren glanced back towards Eddie, who was trying to conceal his guilty face.

**Loren: **"Why do you have my father's number?"

**Eddie: **"Well you see, he helped to find you, he owns a tour boat company, we went around on his boat for practically two days straight."

Loren shot him a glare, though she had only been here, here awake that is, for a few minutes, it wouldn't of hurt for him to brief her on the situation. She felt horrible now, for being so cold to her father without a thank you that is, though some may say he didn't deserve one, he had helped her.

E**ddie: **"I'm sorry Loren we just needed-"

**Loren: **"I'm not mad that he helped you, I'm just sort of angry that you didn't tell me before I gave him the cold shoulder. I feel so guilty."

**Eddie: **"Don't, you can call him later ok? You don't need the stress right now, just relax."

Loren closes her eyes, sleep trying to take hold of her mind once again. Just as she is starting to drift away, she hears the door burst open. She opens her eyes, startled, and sees practically a parade walking through. There stood Jake, Tracy, Max and Katy holding multiple balloons, flowers, teddy bears, like they had robbed a Hallmark store. Tracy was the first to run to Loren.

**Tracy: **"Loren! I missed you so much, you have no idea! It's been so lonely these past couple of days with only Jake to talk to."

**Jake: "**Hey!"

**Tracy: **"Sorry sweetie, but it's so much more fun to talk to Loren, my eighteen year old daughter, happy birthday! It's probably not what you expected, but tomorrow your real birthday starts, or whenever you get out of here."

**Jake: **"It's ok, I've missed her too, oh and Loren don't worry, Dylan and Chloe are in jail, it doesn't look like Dylan at least will be able to bail himself out anytime soon, Chloe however I'm not sure about. Happy Birthday, you're finally eighteen, old enough to vote!"

**Loren: **"I don't really care dad, I'm just glad to be back with you guys, making this the best birthday ever."

Loren looks towards Eddie, silently telling him that he was a main reason that this birthday was so amazing. She hoped he got the message, but the smile on his face clearly stated that he did.

**Jake: **"And we're glad you're back, so when can you get out of here?"

**Loren: **"I don't know actually, I haven't had the chance to ask."

**Jake: **"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything. But just to give you a fair warning, the press are having a field day out there."

**Loren: **"Ugh great."

**Eddie: **"It's ok, they won't get in don't worry."

**Loren: **"Now I really can't wait to get out of here."

**Tracy: **"So when you do, do you want to stay at Jake and I's house for tonight? I mean if you get out tonight, I just don't want you to be by yourself."

**Loren: **"Uh sure."

**Jake: **"I'm going to go find a doctor."

Jake and Tracy walk out of the room together, Max and Katy walk closer to Loren, placing the teddy bear Katy was holding in a chair by the bed.

**Max: **"Hey Loren, nice to see you again."

**Loren: **"Hey Max, hey Katy."

**Katy: **"Hi Loren, how are you feeling?"

**Loren: **"Tired, I've had better days."

**Katy: **"I'd bet, hey Eddie can your dad and I talk to you in the hall really quick?"

Eddie looks towards Loren, asking for her approval with his eyes, she answered with a small nod. He kissed her head and walked out into the hallway with Max and Katy. Loren had forgotten that when Eddie and his parents left, she would be all alone. Though she loved her family, she had always been a loner, and silence welcomed her into its embrace. She closed her eyes once again, only half opening them briefly when Eddie walked back in, he looked frazzled, but not upset, and came without Max or Katy, he gave her a reassuring half smile. She wanted to ask what they had talked about, but she didn't have enough energy left to get two words out. She was so exhausted, she didn't even have the mental energy to dream, so as soon as she fell into the land of sleep, darkness overcame her mind.

Eddie

Eddie wasn't quite sure what his mom and dad could possibly have to say to him, but it was a somewhat pleasant surprise. He knew they had wanted more children a long time ago, but he had thought it was too late, when his mother had made the announcement, it had taken him totally by surprise. She was only forty two, young to be the mother of a twenty year old boy, and some often asked if she was his older sister, not his mom. But he hadn't even known that his parents still clung on to the dream of having more than one child, that one child being himself. A million thoughts ran through his mind as he walked back into Loren's room. His parents had excused themselves for the evening, Katy needing her rest. The expression on his face must of worried Loren, which he did not want, so he smiled, and watched as she closed her eyes once again. For the first time, her sleep looked peaceful, and well needed. She was exhausted, the light bags under her eyes proved that. He was going to be a big brother, something he hadn't taken the time to consider the possibility of in years. Jake walked back in, announcing that Loren could leave either tonight or tomorrow morning, depending on how she felt. Eddie guessed it would be more than likely tomorrow morning, considering she was sleeping like a rock, showing no signs of waking up any time soon. Over the next couple of hours, Jake and Tracy left as well, Jake having to meet with a couple of minor clients and Tracy having her own work to do. Eddie sat in the room, not being to bare even the thought of leaving Loren. He held her hand, rubbing circles absentmindedly. He hadn't eaten anything since the sandwiches he and Trent had had for lunch, and it was currently ten o'clock at night. He briefly considered going downstairs and grabbing something to eat, but quickly decided against it. He didn't want Loren to wake up in a panic, as she often did. When he heard the door open a few minutes later, he assumed it was another nurse, and didn't even lift his head from what he was doing on his phone.

**Person: **"You're not even going to say hi to your best mate? That's not very nice."

Eddie instantly recognized the voice of the only real friend, other than his parents and Loren, he had in life.

**Eddie: **"Ian! Long time no see man."

**Ian: **"I could say the same, what have you been up to mate?"

Eddie points towards Loren, who was still sleeping peacefully. Some guys might think that a girl sleeping would be unattractive, that's what he felt whenever he saw Chloe. In the mornings he would take any excuse he could to sneak out of the bedroom, Chloe drooled in her sleep. But looking at Loren, he couldn't imagine anything more beautiful.

**Ian: **"Ah, fallen in love again I see?"

**Eddie: **"This is different, she's special I know it."

**Ian: **"Ok, I'll give you one thing though, her music is amazing. I have a whole playlist for her on my iPod, I listen to it while I'm working, it's some high quality stuff."

**Eddie: **"You have no idea."

**Ian: **"So is it true? That psychotic woman you were engaged to helped kidnap her?"

**Eddie winces: **"Yes, it is, and it took ever fiber of my being to with strain myself from slapping her in the face, repeatedly."

**Ian: **"Well congrats on that then, if it were me, that girl would be in the hospital right now."

**Eddie laughs: **"I guess some of us just have a little more self control."

**Ian: **"Ok mate, so I called Papa Max, he said he hadn't thought you ate all day, want to go down and get some hospital food?"

**Eddie: **"As tempting as that sounds, I don't want Loren to wake up alone."

**Ian: **"She's out cold mate, I think you've got a good few hours before she wakes up."

Eddie sighs, though he hates to leave Loren, he couldn't ignore the rumbling of his empty stomach.

**Eddie: **"Fine, but let's make it quick."

Ian and Eddie walked out of Loren's room, hesitantly Eddie quietly shuts the door behind himself, he noticed a dull ache in his chest, begging him to go back to her. He nearly laughs, the girl he had only met a couple of weeks ago, he couldn't live without. Most of the late dinner Eddie's mind wandered to what he could possibly give Loren for her birthday that she didn't already have, she was a world famous rock star. He finally decided on the perfect present, that he would probably put together tomorrow, but not show her until the day after that. Eddie was completely lost in his daydreams about Loren, that is until Ian started clapping and snapping in his face.

**Eddie: **"What are you doing?"

**Ian: **"You haven't said anything in like ten minutes, what are you thinking about mate?"

**Eddie: **"Nothing…"

**Ian laughs: **"Loren right? You've got it bad mate."

**Eddie: **"Yeah I do, but I don't think it's a bad thing."

End Chapter 21

**AN: Thank you to all of those who review like right after I put it up, it makes me feel so special lol. I love you all and keep reviewing please, I also love all of your opinions. :)**


	23. Chapter 22

Loren

Loren woke up from a peaceful, dreamless sleep. For a second, she forgot where she was, but quickly remembered the horrific events of the last few days. Her hospital room was gleaming with moonlight shining through the window to her right. The moonlight made all of the whiteness in her room seem twice as bright. She realized the room was empty, and though she was concerned about the whereabouts of her family and Eddie, she wasn't really worried, figuring they had gone out to get something to eat. Her stomach growled in response to that thought, it felt like forever since she had eaten something decent. Though she was hungry, she didn't attempt to standup, she was still exhausted and her knee pulsated with pain, she had overstressed it running from Dylan. She closed her eyes, but sleep didn't welcome her as it had before. So she just sat in the dark, waiting for someone to return, hopefully Eddie. It wasn't long before Eddie and another guy walked in, though Loren couldn't fall asleep, her eyes didn't want to open, so she just remained laying there, waiting for the energy she needed to fully wake up to arise. Soon enough, a conservation started between the man and Eddie.

**Ian: **"Ok mate, have fun with your girlfriend, I'll be in town for another week or so, call me when you want to hang out."

**Eddie: **"Ok Ian, I'll be sure to do that."

Ian, Loren remembered that name, at the bungalow while Eddie was telling Loren about growing up on the road, he had said that Ian was really his one and only true friend. Loren assumed they must have been exchanging bro hugs, because of the brief pause before the door opened and shut once again. She felt Eddie grab her hand, bringing her fully back to reality. Her eyes fluttered open, and she yawned.

**Eddie: **"Well hello there beautiful, did I wake you?"

**Loren: **"No it was bound to happen, I'm starving."

**Eddie: **"Well Ms. Tate, would you like me to go get you some food?"

**Loren: **"What time is it?"

Eddie glances at his watch, then replies "Uh almost midnight."

**Loren: **"What are you going to find at midnight?"

**Eddie: **"Strangely enough the hospital cafeteria is still open."

**Loren smiles: **"They probably opened up just for you, you are a rock star you know."

**Eddie: **"I guess I do have that effect on people."

The half smile he gave her made Loren remember the events from a few hours back, after Max and Katy had talked to Eddie.

**Loren: **"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what did your parents have to talk to you about last night?"

Loren was afraid that Eddie might think this question was a bit intrusive, but his smile reassured her that he wasn't angry or offended.

**Eddie: **"Well they had a bit of an announcement, my Mom is pregnant."

**Loren: **"Wow that's huge news, I'm so happy for them."

**Eddie: **"I am too, I know they used to want another kid more than anything, I just didn't know they were still trying."

**Loren: **"You're going to have a little brother or sister soon Eddie, that's awesome, I always wanted another sibling, but you know…"

Loren trailed off again, thinking back to her mom, and all of the memories she had recently regained about her. Eddie saw her discomfort and gently kissed her head, as if he was afraid she might break, normally Loren hated to be thought of as week, yet when Eddie did it, it somehow felt right. Anything he did felt right.

**Eddie: **"This kid will be like a brother or sister to you ok?"

**Loren smiles: **"I can't wait until Katy finds out what gender it is, so we can go shopping."

**Eddie: **"I'd never take you as the shopping type."

**Loren: **"Only when it's for babies, they're clothes are so cute."

**Eddie: **"This baby is going to be spoiled rotten."

**Loren: **"But loved more than he or she will ever know, you're going to be an amazing big brother."

**Eddie: **"Thank you, now I think I'll go find some food for you Ms. Tate."

He lightly kissed her on the lips, barely making contact before pulling away, leaving the spot he had grazed on fire. He smiled once more before exiting again. After he left, Loren touched the spot on her lips that he had kissed, it had felt so right, and had left her wanting more. But she loved how emotional her and Eddie's relationship was, she felt like they connected on so many levels, and he would always be there for her. The sense of trust crept over her once more, she completely and one hundred percent trusted him, he had always come through for her. Loren knew what she and Eddie had was special, once in a lifetime kind of love. Though she risked getting hurt, a fear she had always had though she wasn't even quite aware of it, on a deeper level of self conscious she feared she would get hurt like her mother had been by her father. But the two were complete opposites, Eddie never yelled or lost his temper like Trent had did, or at least the Trent Loren knew, the Trent who hadn't had a kid and a wife to support. What if they got married, and started a family, would Eddie leave her like Trent had? Loren felt stupid for even asking herself this question, she knew that Eddie loved her, and they hadn't even been together very long. She eventually convinced herself he would never do that, but the fear of abandonment still tugged on her heartstrings influencing her decisions, even if she didn't know it.

Eddie

Eddie was still trying to wrap his head around being an older brother, and was thoroughly disappointed that the hospital cafeteria was currently closed. Luckily, the hospital receptionist guided him to a nice bakery down the street that was still open at midnight. He bought several different kinds of desserts not knowing exactly what Loren would like or want at this time of night. The bag he was holding contained brownies, cookies, and a few other treats. It felt like forever before he reached Loren's room once again. She was sitting on the bed peacefully, clearly deeply engrossed in thoughts. Eddie loved how her mind wandered, you never know what she could be thinking of. Eddie took that as a challenge, he would spend his whole life trying to read her mind if he had to. Loren suddenly snaps out of her daydream when the door slams shut.

**Eddie: **"Oops sorry about that."

**Loren: **"That's ok, so what did you find?"

**Eddie: **"Cafeteria was closed, but I found a nice bakery down the street, no idea why they were open, but I got us enough food to feed an army."

**Loren: **"Good because I'm starving."

Eddie pulls the tray out that was built to hover over Loren's bed. He pulls the items out of the bag one by one, placing each carefully onto the tray. Loren's eyes grew wide with surprise as she took in the huge variety.

**Loren: **"Wow, how hungry did you think I was?"

**Eddie: **"I didn't know what you would want."

**Loren: **"Typical rock star, instead of picking something he buys the whole place."

Eddie took her seriously for a minute, but realized she was joking when he heard her melodious laughter. He got butterflies every time she laughed, or smiled, or sang, anytime she did anything for that matter. She was perfect to him in every way.

**Eddie: **"Sorry about that, I guess you'll have to tell me what your favorite is."

**Loren: **"Well for future reference, I stick with the classics, chocolate chip cookies."

She swiped up one of the chocolate chip cookies and took a bit out of it.

**Eddie: **"No kidding, that's my favorite too, never screw with classics."

Eddie took one of the other cookies sitting on the tray, another one of the many things he loved about Loren was how easy it was talk to her. Often he had to be a big rock star, a perfect stereotype. But in reality, he was just a guy looking to fall in love, and though he seemed suave he could be very awkward when it came to girls, especially ones as famous as Loren. He could see the pain in her hazel eyes, a thin layer of happiness covered it, trying to conceal it, but by now he could at least read her that well. Eddie knew she was traumatized by the kidnapping situation, and she might have nightmares about it in the weeks to come, but Eddie would be there, he would help her with whatever he could, because he loved Loren Tate more than life itself. After eating a few other pastries, Loren started to blink more often, trying not to fall asleep. Eddie had no idea how much she had slept the past few days, but evidently it had not been enough. She had slept for at least eight or nine hours today, if not more, and still had trouble staying awake. But she was sleep deprived on any normal occasion, nightmares terrorizing her dreams keeping her awake, so she was finally getting the sleep her body needed. Eddie nearly laughed out loud at how determined she was not to fall asleep in front of him, but instead of embarrassing her, he slumped down in the chair next to her, pretending to fall asleep himself, to signal it was ok for her to fall asleep as well. When he opened his eyes again a few minutes later, she was fast asleep. He was too excited about what he was going to do for Loren for her birthday, though it was going to be two days late, it would be perfect, and tomorrow he would make sure of that.

_The next morning…._

Loren

When Loren woke up she saw Eddie, Jake and Tracy all talking in hushed tones around her bed, but quickly stopped when they saw she had woken up.

**Tracy: **"Good morning Lo."

**Loren: **"Morning, what were you guys talking about?"

**Tracy: **"Oh well just about your birthday preparations, tonight we're all going to have dinner at a new restaurant on Sunset, you're going to love it, I hear it's great. Jake and I are going to take you home now, here I brought you something to change into."

Tracy hands Loren a light pink sundress, something that would easily drape over her injured knee. Loren looked pleadingly towards Tracy, wanting her to get Eddie and Jake out of the room.

**Tracy: **"Oh yeah, Eddie, Jake, do you mind leaving so I can help Loren? You know with her knee and all…"

**Jake: **"Enough said, c'mon Eduardo."

Jake and Eddie walk out of the room, while Tracy silently helps Loren out of the hospital bed, then Tracy looked away as Loren quickly slipped out of the hospital gown and into the sundress. It wasn't easy, only having one really usable arm and leg, it took some hopping and wiggling but she managed just fine. Tracy bent down and buckled the cute floral flats she had brought from Loren's penthouse, then supported her as they walked out of the room. Loren gave a quick goodbye to Eddie, who had made a lame excuse of having to talk to his dad, Loren knew he was up to something, but decided not to call him out on it. On their way back to Jake and Tracy's, they picked up some crutches for Loren, making it much easier to move around on her own. When she got home, she was disappointed to be put on bed rest, as she was not the kind of girl who could sit in one place for very long. For the rest of the day, she stayed in her old room, rolling around in her desk chair, either impatiently jotting down random lyrics, or playing around on her computer. Until finally, it was dinner time.

End Chapter 22

**AN: How was that chapter? I don't know if I liked it too much lol. Review please, I'll continue writing as long as I have ideas, but I'd love to hear all of your opinions, constructive criticism very much appreciated, emphasis on the constructive. :)**


	24. Chapter 23

Eddie

Eddie spent his day away from Loren preparing the next day's surprise for Loren. While touring with his parents, Eddie had made quite a few friends, mostly children of band members or people who worked on set. But a lot of times those connections came in handy, like right now. He called his friend, who worked at a museum around Tarzana, and worked out all of the parts of his plan. It wasn't easy convincing someone to basically rent out a whole planetarium. He knew that she would love it, considering Loren and he shared a secret spot to gaze at the stars together, seeing them like that, even if it was only a projection, would take her breath away. He drove to the Madsen household, barely able to sit still, he had only seen Loren this morning but it had felt like a lifetime. Those couple of days when she had been MIA were the worst in his life. He finally pulled into the driveway, giddy with excitement over finally seeing Loren again. Jake opened the door with a smile on his face, he was already dressed in his fancier attire for their dinner.

**Jake: **"Eddie! I thought you would never get here, Loren's almost ready, it's taking a bit longer with her arm and leg, but she refuses to let Tracy help her."

**Eddie: **"Sounds like something Loren would do, she certainly is headstrong."

Jake smiles at Eddie, giving him a look saying "I like you for now but if you step out of line I swear." As Jake was doing this, Eddie couldn't help but think how he had never met any of his other girlfriend's parents. They had all of course, met his parents, as Katy had insisted, but never had he been serious enough with a girl to meet her parents, and now Eddie had met not only Loren's adoptive parents, but her real father as well. Eddie hoped that meant he was more serious with Loren than other girlfriends, considering how much more she meant to him that other girlfriends. When Loren hobbled out of her room a few minutes later, Eddie had his breath taken away. It was impossible to tell this girl had just come back from being stranded on a boat for two days, with hardly any food or water, the only sign was how red she was. Though she had tried to dim the striking contrast of the red against her skin, it was still visible. Loren was wearing a dark blue dress, with a sequined belt that had jewels with multiple shades of blue matching the dress. Her flowery flats completed the outfit perfectly, giving it the ever so slightest splash of color. She was struggling to hold onto her purse and the crutches, just as it was about to slip from her grasp, Eddie caught it.

**Loren: **"Thanks."

**Eddie: **"No problem, you look beautiful Ms. Tate."

**Loren: **"You don't look too bad yourself."

Eddie was wearing a black jacket and jeans, that had an air of casualty to it, but Eddie made it work for a higher class situation.

**Eddie: **"Thanks, shall we?"

**Loren: **"Let's go."

Eddie walked sort of awkwardly beside Loren, helping her down the stairs on the porch then into the car. He prayed that the place Tracy and Jake had picked wasn't too popular, crowds wouldn't really be the easiest thing for Loren to navigate around. Just as they were about to leave, Loren realized she had forgotten something.

**Loren: **"Oh, I forgot my disguise!"

**Jake: **"Forget about it, you'll be fine, the paparazzi doesn't really hang around this place, it's sort of low key."

**Loren: "**Uh ok, low key really isn't your style dad."

**Jake: **"I just hear that this place is really good, I hope you like Chinese."

**Loren: **"I could go for some Chinese food, how about you Eddie?"

**Eddie: **"It's your birthday, but I happen to love Chinese food."

**Jake: **"Ok can I leave now?"

**Loren laughs: **"Yeah let's go."

Loren

The Chinese place was amazing, only a few fans came up to Loren and Eddie asking for an autograph, which was a plus. Though they had only been out for a couple of hours, and the majority of that she had been sitting, Loren was exhausted, and couldn't wait to go back to her house and fall asleep. Then she remembered, she wasn't going to _her _house, she was going to Jake and Tracy's. It had been her home only a few months ago, but now it lacked all of her personal belongings and homey touches. Just like any adult, she craved independence and individuality, and though she loved her parents, their house no longer felt like her own. When they reached the Madsen residence, Jake and Tracy discreetly walked inside first, giving Eddie and Loren a few minutes alone.

**Loren: **"Too bad you have to leave."

**Eddie: **"I could stay."

**Loren laughs: **"You really think Jake would go for that? He's very overprotective of me if you hadn't noticed."

**Eddie: **"Actually not really, he set us up together."

**Loren: **"I think he was only trying to get my mind of Dylan."

**Eddie: "**Whatever, maybe Jake would let me take you back to your place."

Loren bites her bottom lip, which still had the faint taste of the strawberry lip gloss she had applied earlier in the night. It was what she had wanted, but would Jake give his consent to his still teenage daughter staying the night with a rock star? Well knowingly that is.

**Eddie: **"C'mon just let me ask, I'll sleep in the guest room and everything, please?"

**Loren: **"You can ask, I don't know what they'll say."

**Eddie: **"You act as if you're not a rock star."

**Loren: **"I'm still only eighteen."

**Eddie: **"Yeah I guess, well let's get this over with."

Eddie helps Loren up the steps once more and into the house, where Jake and Tracy were sitting on the couch together watching FOX. They both turned towards the sound of the door opening and shutting once again.

**Jake: **"Oh Eddie, we thought you were leaving."

Eddie scratches the back of his neck, he was never this nervous around people, considering he was the suave, charismatic rock star Eddie Duran. After a brief pause to make sure he worded his sentence carefully, he started to present his case to Jake.

**Eddie: **"Well you see, Loren would feel a lot more comfortable tonight if she was at her own house. So I was wondering if you would mind if I took Loren back to her penthouse, and stayed with her tonight."

"Sleeping in the guest room of course." He added quickly.

Jake rubbed his chin, considering whether or not to let his eighteen year old rock star 'daughter' stay the night with Eddie Duran.

**Jake: **"Loren's an adult, and I trust she'll make the right decisions, take care of her Eddie."

**Eddie: **"Of course, come on Loren you're probably tired."

**Loren: **"Thanks Mom, thanks Dad! I'll see you tomorrow."

**Jake: **"Goodnight Lo."

**Tracy: **"Bye Loren."

She exchanged brief hugs with each of them, then limped out of the room as quickly as she could, making sure Jake or Tracy didn't change their mind. Eddie was the perfect gentleman as usual, opening the car door for her, carrying her bag. They had to make a quick stop by Eddie's penthouse first, so he could grab an overnight bag, but it didn't take long to make the journey between penthouses. As soon as they reached Loren's apartment, he went into caretaker mode. She felt nearly suffocated with all of the attention Eddie was giving her, but on another level it made her feel special and wanted. He helped her up the stairs and to her room, looping his arm around hers and slowly making the, what felt like a mile long, journey. Loren was completely blown away by how gentle he was being, better than even Tracy could care for her. Eddie went through her drawer, picking out a pair of pajamas and laying them on the bed. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before walking out of the room, giving Loren the privacy she needed to change. It was a struggle, as it had been earlier, but Loren was starting to get the hang of it, creating a method to make the switching of clothes easier. She put on her silky pink pajamas, that were loose and comfortable over her currently throbbing knee. Her arm felt sore, but no where close to the excruciating pain she was feeling in her knee cap. She limped out of the room to signal it was ok for Eddie to come back in. He was down in the living room, where she could see him from the balcony viewing the rest of her penthouse. She had always loved the feeling of security that came with being able to see the whole bottom floor from right outside her bedroom.

**Loren: **"I'm changed, you can come back."

**Eddie: **"Thank goodness, I was getting lonely out here."

**Loren: **"Hard to believe you live alone."

**Eddie: **"Yeah somehow I survive, your limping more than you were earlier, come on time for bed."

Eddie climbed up the stairs, and helped her limp back into her room. He had changed into a looser t-shirt and gym shorts. After helping her lay down, he rolled into bed beside her, snaking his arm around her waist.

**Loren: **"I thought you told Jake you were going to sleep in the guest room."

**Eddie: **"Do you want me to sleep in the guest room?"

**Loren: **"Nope."

**Eddie: **"Thought so."

**Loren: **"So what are you up to?"

**Eddie: **"What do you mean?"

**Loren: **"I can tell you're planning something, you know you're easier to read then an open book."

**Eddie: **"Sorry beautiful, you're going to have to wait until tomorrow. We're going to spend the whole day together."

**Loren: **"Don't you think we should we working on our, I don't know, careers?"

**Eddie: **"Aw come on, think about all the great inspiration you'll get from it."

**Loren rolls her eyes: **"Sure, come on give me a hint."

**Eddie: **"No can do, it's going to be a complete and total surprise."

**Loren: **"Sometimes I hate you."

**Eddie: **"Oh you know you love me."

**Loren: **"Sadly it's true."

Loren gave him another one of her warm, heart melting smiles, before slipping back into her sleep. She hadn't realized how sleep deprived she really was, but all she could think of sleep, blissful sleep.

Eddie

Eddie stroked her hair for a while after she fell asleep, it was only ten o'clock, and sleep was not on his mind. Eddie noticed Loren's songwriting book sitting on the nightstand, a brown leather book holding all of her deepest and most intimate thoughts. It took every fiber of his being from reaching over and looking through it, he knew it would be an invasion of Loren's privacy, and he didn't want her to feel like he was that kind of person. Eddie removed his arm from around Loren's waist, she murmured something in her sleep, but didn't wake up. He had been suddenly inspired to write a song, though it might only stay between him and Loren, it was a song he knew she had to hear. He gently climbed out of bed and walked to get his songbook, which he had thrown into his bag last minute. He had received his songbook from Katy for his 20th birthday, on the front it said _"For all of your thoughts no matter what they may be…" _Which his mother had always advised him to do, write down anything that came to his head. Right now, all that was on his mind was Loren, and so the song that followed was of course about Loren. He added singing the song to her on the agenda of things to do tomorrow. Before heading back to bed with Loren, he pulled the long, skinny blue box holding the necklace he had gotten customized for Loren. Another one of his friends from his childhood owed him a favor, and agreed to get the necklace done today, and Eddie thought it was perfect, tomorrow would be perfect.

End Chapter 22

**AN: I know it's late, but I wanted to get it up tonight, so I hope you guys liked it. Next chapter will be Eddie's romantic surprise for Loren, though I might of given it away a little. Review, and thanks for all of you that have gotten this story up to nearly a hundred reviews! I love each and every one of them, and have yet to receive a negative one, which I find hard to believe lol. Tell me your thoughts, PM or review, I will reply! :)**


	25. Chapter 24

Loren

She wasn't as tired as she had been earlier in the day, so Loren's nightmares quickly resurfaced. The way she was being all engulfed into this flashback dream reminded her of a book she had read in the eighth grade, 'The Giver.' It was right before she was switched into foster care with Jake and Tracy, a hard time in her life. School had always been something she had used to get her mind off of her life. Loren would throw herself completely into her studies, this book being no acceptation. In the book, the main character received memories by a touch of a hand, from The Giver himself. Loren felt like a receiver, receiving all of this knowledge and being completely swallowed into this memory, as if she was actually there. At first, it was dark, but it started coming to her in bits and pieces, the smell of the ocean, the cold sand in between her toes. It was a day at the beach for Nora and Loren, a few weeks after Trent had left. There were still signs of sadness in the fake smiled Nora glued to her face for Loren's sake. Loren watched herself in littler form dive down and then come back up, with amazing swimming skills for a three year old. Trent had always loved the water, and made sure Loren did too, teaching her to swim as soon as she could walk. Nora stood in the water next to Loren, keeping a close eye on her, making sure nothing went wrong. Loren was once again studying Nora's face, taking in every single detail of the woman who had been nearly lost from her memory for all this time. She had no idea why all of these memories were coming back to her right now. She just enjoyed the happy memory, but once again the dark clouds formed overhead, and the man who had caused her mother so much pain showed up. By then, Nora and Loren had removed themselves from the icy Pacific, and were walking down the dock, looking at all of the fishing boats. Trent was working on one of them, he had always loved boats. Loren could see the recognition as Nora noticed Trent, but she brushed it off, pretending to be excited with little Loren. But then, the mini version of herself noticed her father, and started screaming for him. Trent turned around, squinting in the sunlight to see who it was, though he must of known. He saw Nora and Loren's faces, and bolted, completely running off of the dock, pushing past people on the opposite side. Little Loren was crying, and the current version of Loren was on the brink of tears herself, her own father had ran away from her, he didn't want her.

Loren woke up to the sticky feeling of tears on her face. As her senses began to return to her, she felt Eddie's arm around her waist. It was warm and comforting, making her momentarily forget the betrayal of her father. She carefully removed his arm, and reached for her songbook. It was only a brown, fake leather book she had bought at Walgreens one day. She didn't really believe in the necessity of a fancy, expensive journal when all she was going to do was scribble and rip pages out of it. Songs weren't really coming to her, but words definitely were, and they were a key foundation in writing a song. Most people didn't realize how complex and hard composing music was. You had to build it up, with lyrics and notes in a random order, until it finally comes together into something that makes sense. Good music took time to not only put together, but perfect. Even with her and Eddie both working on the duet, what they had played at the benefit concert was only a bit more than half of the actual end product they were hoping for. About an hour later, she felt Eddie begin to stir, then she saw his eyes slowly open, as if he was savoring the moment. His eyes, Loren could get lost in his beautiful chocolate brown eyes so easily, which scared her. All her life she had forced herself to focus, yet when she was around Eddie Loren practically threw that out the window. He smiled when his eyes settled on Loren.

**Eddie: **"Morning beautiful, how long have you been up?"

**Loren: **"An hour or so."

**Eddie: **"You could've woke me up."

**Loren: **"How cruel would that be, waking your exhausted boyfriend up at five in the morning?"

**Eddie: **"I wouldn't of minded if it meant waking up to your face. Have you been crying?"

Loren had wiped the tears away nearly an hour ago, yet somehow Eddie could still tell.

**Loren: **"Just a nightmare."

**Eddie: **"Now I really wish you had woke me up. Do you want to talk about it?"

**Loren: **"No, I want to talk about what we're doing today."

**Eddie: **"My plans start at around noon, so we can do whatever you want until then."

**Loren: **"Can you at least give me a hint?"

**Eddie: **"Nope."

**Loren sighs: **"Fine, can we go to the storage unit? I'm eighteen now and uh..."

**Eddie: **"Of course we can, do you need a key or something?"

**Loren: **"No the guy there was instructed to just let me in anytime after my birthday. I don't understand why I couldn't go there before then, but whatever."

**Eddie: **"What time does this place open?"

**Loren: **"Eight."

**Eddie: **"You don't have to look it up or anything?"

**Loren: **"I've been waiting for this for months."

Eddie smiled, they had two hours to kill before they could go and see the memories of Loren's previous life. Loren decided it would be a good idea to make breakfast, so she rose unsteadily from the bed, needing the support of Eddie to get to her crutches on her wobbly knee. The whole time she was cooking, Eddie stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her, claiming she needed the "extra support." Loren just agreed with it, loving his warm, tender touch. Today was going to have a hard beginning, and some painful memories may resurface. She quickly dressed herself, putting on yet another sundress, so it would hang over her knee. This one was a dark purple, which beautifully highlighted her hazel car ride was awkwardly silent, neither knowing what to say. Loren turned on the radio, and the low sound of Eddie's song 'Kick it up' was playing in the background. They finally reached the Uhaul storage complex where Nora had left all of her belongings, besides the house, to Loren. The bright orange colors of the garage doors were of incredible contrast against the white building. Loren walked in, showing her driver's license to the desk clerk confirming her identity and birth date. She was handed a silver key, cold to the touch of her sweaty palms. Eddie rubbed her shoulder as they began the slow journey to the other side of the storage buildings. Once they reached number 156, Loren took a deep breath and put the key into the lock. She turned it, hearing the click that signaled it was no longer locked. Eddie helped her pull the garage door up. Loren peered into the dark room, completely covered with a thick layer of dust. Luckily, the furniture and boxes had been covered with tarps, so all that needed to be done was dispose of them. She gasped at what was underneath the first tarp she pulled off. A gorgeous, black baby grand piano, it had to be worth a fortune, and she had no idea how her mother could of ever afforded it. Then, the flashback came, her crutches fell to her side as she fell to the floor, the last thing she felt before she disappeared into the wave of blackness that over took her mind, were Eddie's hands around her waist catching her.

_Flashback_

_Loren sat next to her mother on the piano, mimicking her mother's long, graceful motions. At just barely four years old she had been a musical prodigy, being able to play compositions out of the realm of possibilities for a ten year old to play. Loren didn't even remember learning the piano at that age, but she remembered how easy it had been to get it down as a fifteen year old, as if it came naturally to her. Loren remembered the origin of the piano, how her grandmother had left it to Nora after her passing. It was sort of a family heirloom to the Tate family, being passed from generation to generation. Nora had always promised Loren it would someday be hers, and she would play it much better than Nora would ever be able to, as she was already better than her as a four year old. Little Loren would protest of course, but Nora just sat there with a blissful smile on her face, admiring the antics of her daughter. The feeling of love once again crept over Loren, but not like the love she felt for Eddie, Jake and Tracy, but a love she was born with, a love she would always have for her mother._

_End of Flashback_

She opened her eyes and was immediately caught in the gaze of Eddie's quizzical eyes.

**Eddie: **"Is that going to happen with every tarp we take off?"

**Loren: **"I hope not, I don't really like falling."

**Eddie smiles: **"It wasn't too bad catching you."

**Loren: **"Thanks for that by the way, what time is it?"

**Eddie: **"Uh around eleven."

**Loren: **"Why don't we do this tomorrow? I don't know if I get sucked into another flashback I could completely ruin your plans."

**Eddie: **"If that's what you want, let's go."

Eddie

Eddie helps Loren off of the piano bench where he had sat her down after the flashback. He had no idea why he was so nervous about showing Loren her surprise, he knew she would love it. Yet he couldn't keep his palms from sweating as they drove towards the museum. He made her put on a blindfold on the way over, despite her protests. He pulled into the parking lot, removed the basket he had packed and led her into the building, being practically like a crutch. After walking down what seemed like endless amounts of halls, they reached the doors to the planetarium. He opened the doors, pulling the switch as his friend had instructed him to do. The dark room instantly erupted with millions of stars dancing across the ceiling. It was a beautiful sight.

**Eddie: **"You can take your blindfold off."

Loren delicately untied the blindfold, with a little assistance from Eddie. The look on her face was enough to assure Eddie that she loved it. When her eyes rested on the small picnic Eddie had called and asked someone to set up for them, her face lit up.

**Loren: **"I never thought we could have a picnic under the stars at lunchtime."

**Eddie: **"Do you like it?"

**Loren: **"No, I love it, how did you ever pull this off Duran?"

**Eddie: **"I have my connections, come on let's have some lunch."

Eddie lead Loren to the blanket, where she eased herself down into a comfortable position. He opened the basket, laying each of the items in front of her. He had packed a few sodas, a couple of pastrami sandwiches, and chocolate chip cookies of course. Eddie had begged Katy to bake them for him, as he was hopeless in the kitchen, and she was totally in her element in it. She had happily agreed, and whipped up the most amazing cookies in the whole world. Eddie loved the excited smile Loren wore on her face when he brought the food out. The first segment of the day was going by perfectly, laughing and telling stories about tours. Though Eddie desperately wanted to know, he didn't ask about her flashback. When lunch was over, they laid down on the blanket, hands intertwined, gazing up at the roof of the planetarium. The constant rotation of projections of stars was amazing, and breathtaking. He sat up about an hour and a half later, it was two o'clock, and time for her actual present.

**Eddie: **"Ready for your present?"

**Loren: **"I thought this was my present."

**Eddie: **"Maybe part of it, but if you thought this was all you are sadly mistaken Ms. Tate."

**Loren: **"Oh gosh what have I gotten myself into dating a wealthy rock star?"

**Eddie: **"You know you're going to love it."

**Loren: **"Probably."

Eddie reaches into the picnic basket where he had safely stowed the long skinny blue box containing the necklace he had purchased for Loren. Her eyes grew wide with excitement, making Eddie even more excited for her final reaction. He opened the box revealing the sparkly piece of jewelry within. It was a heart with diamonds outlining the edges. On the inside was an engraving of a line of sheet music with the letters L + E written on the inside of the lines. It wasn't exactly a cheap piece of jewelry, pricewise or emotionally. The heart represented their love for each other and for music, and Eddie thought it perfectly represented their relationship. The silver chain was meant to be able to hold other charms, so Eddie could add more to it every time he received inspiration. Sort of like a charm necklace. The squeal of delight Loren gave off confirmed that she loved it.

**Loren: **"It's beautiful Eddie, how did you have time to do all of this?"

**Eddie: **"Just enjoy it, you defiantly deserve it."

**Loren: **"I love you."

**Eddie: **"I love you more."

Eddie leaned in to kiss Loren, this day was going perfectly, and he hadn't even sung his song yet. Loren would once again have her breath taken away.

End Chapter 24

**AN: Ok guys, I hope you liked this chapter. If there are any song writers out there that might like to contribute a few lyrics I would very much appreciate it, and you'll defiantly get a shout out. A shout out will also go to the person who gives the hundredth review, and you can only review once per chapter! PM me with the lyrics if any come to mind, otherwise I'll think of something lol. :)**


	26. Chapter 25

Eddie

Eddie was actually nervous to sing his song to Loren, which never happened. He was a rock star, and a lady's man. Every girl he had ever dated he had no problems impressing beyond belief, though he had gone to much more extreme measures for Loren. Eddie was a singer/ songwriter, professional, a worldwide sensation, so why could be barely speak let alone sing right now? But, he had experience with fear, he had felt it at his first concert, and he knew the only way to get rid of it was to persist. So he swallowed the fear, took a deep breath, and sat up from the blanket he was laying on with Loren.

**Eddie: **"So Loren, I wrote you a song, well a chorus you know how songwriting can be and well uh-"

**Loren laughs: **"I never thought I'd see a big bad rock star so nervous."

**Eddie: **"Ok ok, I really hope you like it Loren, I know the last song I wrote you turned into our duet and all-"

**Loren:** "Which was perfect, and I know this will be perfect too."

**Eddie: **"I have to go grab my guitar, it's in the trunk."

**Loren: **"Sure, see you in a minute."

Eddie kissed Loren lightly before exiting the planetarium. He walked down the hallways that were eerily empty for a Friday afternoon. He pushed the heavy door of the exit open, being blinded by the shockingly bright light. He walked as quickly as he could to the car, grabbing his guitar and slamming the trunk shut. Eddie jogged back into the protected darkness of the room, which seemed all the more dark now that he had been exposed to the bright light. The lowlights of the planetarium greeted him warmly as he opened the door. He looked over to the blanket where Loren had been lying when he left, she was no longer there. He heard her voice from the other side of the room, and saw her anxiously pacing the room.

**Loren: **"Why can't you leave me alone? What have you ever done for me, you didn't care when I ran away why do you care now?! You only pegged me as a lowlife orphan, but now that I've made something of myself you decide it's a good time to show up?"

There was a brief pause, the anger rising to Loren's cheeks was undeniable. She was trying to keep her cool, especially when she noticed Eddie standing there. Loren held up her hand, trying to signal she was ok, but anyone could see that was not the case.

**Loren: **"If you so much as call me ever again, I will call the police. I don't care about anything you have to say about me!"

She angrily pressed the red button on her phone ending the conversation. She walked back towards Eddie, nearly crying. Eddie could tell she was holding back her tears, and swallowed her into a warm hug.

**Eddie: **"Who was that?"

**Loren: **"A random foster family I stayed with for a few months. I assumed they would forget me, but of course they didn't. The man was an alcoholic, like most of the families I stayed with, the woman was never around, and when she was she didn't really care. It wasn't the worst family I had stayed with, hence the reason I stayed for a few months. He's in a hard spot right now, and is threatening to sell my file to the press that for some reason he still has. My file isn't the smallest of files, and I'm sure some paparazzi guy would pay big bucks for it, Jake won't like that it's out there in the open but I'm not giving that guy the satisfaction."

Loren's strong heart impressed Eddie once again, he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to take that. If someone in his past had threatened to publish his personal information, he wouldn't be able to contain his rage as easily as Loren was right now.

**Eddie: **"Do you want to call Jake? I'd understand if you want to go home or-"

**Loren: **"I'm not giving him the satisfaction of ruining this perfect date either. You can play your song now."

**Eddie: **"Ok, but I wrote it on piano and it would sound better with a little more instrumental and-"

**Loren laughs: **"Just play it rock star, I know I'll love it."

Eddie takes a deep breath, the sound of Loren laughing still ringing through his ears, he loved it when she laughed. The light brown acoustic guitar finds its way into his hands directly into playing position. He strums the keys, and starts the song.

_"If I could create the perfect girl, it'd be you  
Big brown eyes and that pretty smile, it's true  
I'm falling in love, what have I got to lose?  
I'd be happy to say 143 to you_

Let's spark this feeling tonight  
Full moon, 20 seconds 'till midnight  
You and me on a rocket alright  
Count 3, 2, 1

Blasting off into the atmosphere  
Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is falling for"

**(Atmosphere by Cody Longo)**

Eddie looked up from the strings of his guitar where he had been staring intently. Loren's face was a mix of emotions, but Eddie was sure he could see happiness and excitement. But the emotion that stood out most, was the look in her eyes, the love in her eyes. Eddie looked directly into her eyes, hoping that his eyes mirrored the emotion she had in hers. Silently, he put the guitar down on one of seats crammed into stacks on the back wall, and walked back over to Loren. He cupped her face in his hands, and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was the best he had ever had, and ended up turning into a twenty minute make out session, both of the two ending up laying on the blanket together. Enjoying each other's company, enjoying the love they shared for one another.

Katy

Katy and Max had a doctor's appointment, the second one they had had. Katy had only found out a month ago, but she was nearly four months pregnant. Today was when they would found the gender of their baby. She walked into the doctor's office, and struggled to get the attention of the secretary, who was too busy playing solitaire on her computer.

**Katy: **"Uh excuse me?"

The woman didn't even look up, she also had ear buds cranked up to the loudest level of volume possible.

**Max: **"Miss? We have an appointment."

He gently taps the woman's shoulder, startling her. She quickly pulls out her ear buds when she recognizes who they are.

**Secretary: **"Oh I'm sorry, you're MK! I loved you when I was a teenager, I had your poster on my wall for like five years!"

**Katy: **"Thank you, we have an appointment at 2 o'clock with Dr. Phillips.

**Secretary: **"Uh let me check and see if he's ready."

She looks at the computer, and then presses a few numbers on a phone. She has a quick conversation with the doctor, then motions for them to continue into the back hallway.

**Secretary: **"He's in the first room on the right."

**Max: **"Thank you."

**Secretary: **"Would it be too much to ask for an autograph from you two? You guys are legends."

Despite Max and Katy's hatred for the ignorance they had received, they agreed to sign the woman, whose name was Sarah's autograph. The couple walked into the bright white examination room. They were immediately greeted by Dr. Phillips, the same man who had delivered Eddie over twenty years ago. He was a average sized man, with wiry glasses and now thinning brown hair with streaks of gray.

**Dr Phillips: **"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Duran, nice to see you again.

**Max: **"Always a please Dr. Phillips."

**Dr. Phillips: **"So today's the day, you get to find the gender of your baby, are you excited?"

**Katy: **"Beyond excited."

**Dr. Phillips: **"Any preferences?"

**Max: **"We just want him or her to be healthy, but I'm pretty sure Katy has her mind set on a girl."

**Dr. Phillips: **"Ok well I know you must be dying with anticipation, so let's do this."

He gives Katy a hospital gown to change into, and she walks into the bathroom to change. Upon return, she was lead to a bed, where she laid down. The nurse came in to rub the gel on her stomach, it was freezing and sent a shiver down her spine. The peppy nurse, with her multicolored scrubs as if she were a pediatrician, pressed the silver device into her stomach, rubbing around, searching for the baby. Soon enough, the pounding of the heartbeat was audible to everyone in the room. The doctor started pointing things out on the screen.

**Dr. Phillips: **"There's the head and the torso."

**Katy: **"Is it a girl or a boy?"

She was growing increasingly impatient, the pregnancy hormones making her go half crazy.

**Dr. Phillips laughs: **"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Duran you two are having a…"

End Chapter 25

_**AN: I know it's short and all, but I couldn't continue without getting some opinions. So, should baby Duran be **_

_**A) A Girl**_

_**B) A boy **_

_**Next chapter there will most likely be a time skip, of five months when Katy's having the baby. So names:**_

_**1A) Addison**_

_**2A) Caitlyn**_

_**3A) Christina**_

_**4A) Faith**_

_**(For girls obviously)**_

_**1B) Daniel**_

_**2B) Bryce**_

_**3B) Andrew**_

_**4B) Austin**_

_**(For the boys if you didn't catch that lol)**_

_**I'm open to name suggestions as well if you don't like any of these, so either answer in review or PM. Special shoutout to hollywoodheightsmissya, for being the hundredth comment, and for her continuous support, keep reviewing guys I can't believe I'm up to a hundred lol. :)**_


	27. Chapter 26

Katy

**Dr. Phillips: **"Congratulations you two are having a little baby girl!"

Katy nearly screamed in delight, and Max couldn't hide the giddy expression on his face. Max hugged and kissed Katy, they had finally gotten their dream come true after all these years.

**Dr. Phillips: **"I'll give you a few minutes, the ultrasound pictures should be printed by the time you get out, just pick them up at the front desk."

**Katy: **"Thank you so much doctor!"

**Dr. Phillips: **"Just doing my job."

He gives them both a warm smile before exiting the room, leaving the couple in the room, excited beyond belief.

_5 months later…._

Katy was overdue, by a whole week. She was uncomfortable and yelled at anything that moved. Though Max loved her to death, he wanted this baby out more than anyone. Eddie visited his parents every day, getting yelled at more than once. The current morning, Katy woke up staring at her enormous stomach, and thought to herself "today's the day!" As she had done every day for the past week, but she was starting to believe this baby would never come.

Eddie

Eddie woke up lying next to Loren, something that had become a constant reoccurrence these past months of their relationship. Last night, Loren had shown up at his doorstep as she had done a few times before, because he had instructed her to. She looked tired and worn, nearly collapsing in Eddie's arms. They went upstairs, and she slept soundly for the majority of the night. But that morning, she started to become restless, tossing and turning in her sleep. Eddie knew she was having a nightmare, but waking her up was useless, so he sat back and let it take its course.

Most of the days, like last night, Eddie would go to his penthouse, fall asleep and either hear a knock on the door or get a phone call from Loren about her nightmares. After receiving one, the only way she could fall back asleep was to be with him, which he loved. The troubling part, was her reluctance to tell about her nightmares. He didn't push, afraid that she would just stop coming or calling if he did. But the curiosity was nearly eating him on the inside. Occasionally though, Loren would wake up crying, bury herself in his shoulder, then actually want to talk about it. Today, she woke up with tears streaming down her face, and Eddie was prepared to comfort her, to make her feel better, but she sat up and cleared her throat.

**Loren: **"Eddie I'm really sorry-"

**Eddie: **"You have nothing to be sorry for Loren, I am your boyfriend and am at your service 100% of the time. Twenty four seven, sorry to say you're stuck with me."

**Loren: **"Eddie, you never expected this, I'd understand if you wanted to take a break or-"

**Eddie: **"Loren, I'm in love with you, sorry but there's nothing you could say or do to make me feel any different."

**Loren sighs: **"You don't understand me Eddie, these will never go away. These memories, no matter how many new ones I make, they'll always be there, I'm haunted."

**Eddie: **"What did you dream of Loren?"

He asks the question gently, as not to make her feel pressured. There was a flicker of emotion across her face that Eddie couldn't quite identify, one that was sort of a hybrid of emotions.

**Loren: **"Well actually, it wasn't the worst dream ever. I guess I was overreacting a bit, but it was about my life in foster care. Whenever I think about that it just… I just don't like it."

**Eddie: **"I completely understand, so what happened?"

**Loren**: "I was eight maybe nine, I can't even remember anymore. The foster home I had currently escaped from wasn't in the best of neighborhoods, but which ones are? I was running, there were men chasing me. I knew of their gang, since they were all wearing those horrible bandanas, and that was a telltale sign. They could almost sense my fear, and they knew I was alone. The road I was running on hadn't been repaved in most likely decades, I should of paid attention to where I was stepping, but I was too busy trying to figure out how to get out of the situation. I was a goner Eddie, they would've gotten me and who knows what they would've done. If it weren't for this boy, who was a few years older than me, maybe eleven or twelve, I had tripped and fallen, the guys were closing in. He saved me, practically dragged me into his house, I don't know how he got the men to go away. Or even if they did go away, but he saved my life. I never even got his name, I passed out soon after getting into the safety of the small apartment he apparently lived in. I woke up sitting in a chair at the sheriff's office, no one bothering to tell me anything. I was shipped off to another city soon after, not too far away from where I was, but far enough to keep me from ever finding out about him. It's funny, I had basically forgotten about it, but something in my head just clicked."

**Eddie: **"What?"

**Loren: **"Well I think I've seen him before, well once, I remember his eyes, those eyes are hard to forget."

**Eddie: **"Who do you think it was?"

**Loren: **"Well remember when we first met? And you offered to let me have my video shoot at MK? Which I'm eternally grateful for by the way."

**Eddie: **"Yeah I remember, what does that have to do with anything?"

Just as Loren's about to answer Eddie's question, the phone rings. He waves it away, wanting to hear Loren's answer, but she makes him pick it up.

**Loren: **"Just answer it, it could be important."

Eddie sighs and picks up the phone, it was Max calling, as soon as he presses the talk button, before he even said hello, Max starts yelling.

**Max: **"Your Mom's going into labor Eddie! Today's the day, get to the hospital as soon as you can! Bring Loren if she's with you, I know your mom loves her."

**Eddie: **"Ok ok Pops I'm on my way."

The phone clicks off, and Eddie brings it down from his face, somewhat in a state of shock, though he was completely anticipating it at one point or another.

**Loren: **"Who was it?"

**Eddie: **"Pops, he says Ma is in labor."

Loren flies out of bed and starts getting ready in a whirlwind, helping Eddie as well. She had a small drawer of stuff at his place, a large step in their relationship for her, with a few outfits in it. She runs into the bathroom and throws on navy blue skinny jeans, and a white off the shoulder top that said 'New York.' The only shoes she had were the knee high boots she had worn yesterday, which she quickly threw on. Eddie changes quickly, putting on jeans and a t-shirt, typical and casual. When Loren runs out of the bathroom, grabbing her purse and shoving Eddie out the door, she surprises him with a laugh.

**Eddie: **"What's so funny?"

**Loren: **"Your shirt says New York."

**Eddie: **"Why is that funny?"

She gestures down at her own shirt that also says New York, and Eddie chuckles in reply. The drive to the hospital was a silent nervous one. Over the course of the last five months, Loren had became closer and closer to Katy, helping her pick out baby clothes and consider names. They hadn't completely decided on a name yet, Katy wanted to see her baby before deciding, to see what name fits her best. The couple ran into the hospital, a few paparazzi had already arrived. Loren and Eddie expected it to get a lot worse, considering Max and Katy rock legends were having their baby, and Eddie and Loren weren't very low on the social scale themselves. The secretary, after she got over her little fan girl moment when meeting the two rock stars, directed Eddie and Loren to sit in the waiting room until the baby was there. The two rock stars sat down in the blue, plastic chairs, patiently awaiting the arrival of the newest Duran.

Katy

Katy pulled herself out of bed, Max was already awake, as was usual these days. She drifted into the kitchen, following the smell of breakfast. Max silently served her the steaming pancakes, and she gladly shoveled them down. She had thrown being ladylike out the window around the eighth month of her pregnancy, it was too time consuming. Her days usually consisted of sitting on the couch watching T.V, since her doctor had put her on bed rest. She stood up, beginning to shuffle her way into the living room, when she felt the first contraction.

**Katy: **"Max!"

**Max: **"What's wrong?"

**Katy: **"It's time."

Max was immediately sent into a panic, throwing things together, grabbing her bags. Katy sat on the couch, taking deep breathes, the contractions were getting closer and closer together, fast too. She motioned for Max to help her, and he supported her as they descended down the steps, through the bar, and into Max's car. Max screamed for Grace to watch the club, and they speeded to the hospital. He called the hospital on the way, telling them to expect their arrival, the hospital they had selected had high security, in order to keep any unwanted fans out. Upon arrival and getting settled in, Max called Eddie, telling him to come. Katy hoped that Loren would come too, she needed her help when picking out the baby's name, though she had a pretty good idea of what she wanted it to be. The labor went by faster then she thought it would, only taking two hours. Finally, her baby was brought in, wrapped in a little pink blanket, and put into her arms. The little girl had dark brown hair, nearly black, and deep chocolate eyes. Though her hair was short, it was already forming little half ringlets.

**Katy: **"She's beautiful."

**Max: **"Just like her mommy."

**Katy: **"Is Eddie here?"

**Max: **"Yeah, he and Loren are in the waiting room."

**Katy: **"Bring them in!"

Max ran out of the room, and returned with Eddie and Loren. They gazed at the baby in amazement for a few minutes, before Eddie softly spoke up.

**Eddie: **"What's her name?"

**Katy: **"We haven't decided a hundred percent yet, but Loren and I came up with a few good ideas."

**Eddie: **"Oh really? Like?"

**Katy: **"Well this baby is really a miracle, so I thought it would be appropriate to name her Faith."

**Max: **"Which I love!"

**Loren: **"How about Faith Addison?"

**Katy: **"Hmm, Faith Addison Duran? What do you think Eddie?"

**Eddie: **"I think whatever name you choose is perfect Ma, just like my little sister."

**Katy: **"You're such a butt kisser Eddie, but whatever, Max? Do you approve?"

**Max: **"I love it, just like I love the rest of my family."

**Loren: **"I'm um going to give you guys a few minutes."

She starts walking towards the door when Katy speaks up.

**Katy: **"No, stay, you're a part of this family now Loren."

**Loren: **"Really, it's ok, I understand you guys need a few minutes as a family, I'm only Eddie's girlfriend."

**Katy: **"You're important to Eddie, meaning you're important to all of us. My son loves you, meaning so do I."

Loren's smile takes up her whole face as she walks back over to where Eddie is standing. The family stands and admires little Faith, glad to have a miracle.

End Chapter 26

**AN: Review please, let me know if you liked it or hated it, give me something to work on lol. Until next time, and Happy late Thanksgiving :)**


	28. Chapter 27

Eddie

Eddie and Loren spent a couple of hours with Katy, talking about Faith and how lucky they all are. After Katy falls asleep, Eddie and Loren go down to the hospital cafeteria to get some food, considering it's lunch time now and neither had even had breakfast. They grab their trays and sit down at the table, eating silently until Eddie spoke up.

**Eddie: **"So, who did you think this guy in your dream was?"

**Loren: **"Well, do you remember that girl I was talking to, the director's assistant Melissa?"

**Eddie: **"Vaguely but yeah."

**Loren: **"Her boyfriend walked in to pick her up about halfway through our conversation, her boyfriend uh Tyler I think."

**Eddie: **"And you think that Tyler is the boy who saved your life?"

**Loren: **"Maybe, he had the same eyes, those green eyes were the last thing I remember before I passed out."

**Eddie: **"Well do you have any way of contacting Melissa or Tyler?"

**Loren: **"I don't know, Jake probably has her number on file though. He's good at keep tracking those things."

Loren absentmindedly put a forkful of her salad in to her mouth, chewing and thinking. Eddie could just sit there staring at her all day, but she notices his gaze on her, and blushes.

**Loren: **"What, do I have lettuce in my teeth?"

**Eddie: **"No you're just so… perfect."

**Loren: **"You don't mean that come on I eat like a pig."

**Eddie: **"I'm fairly sure you're perfect, and I'm never wrong."

Loren blushes again, slapping Eddie's arm for making her do so. They spend the rest of their lunch together talking about their childhoods, whatever they could think of that they didn't know about each other. Until, Eddie brought something up he had wanted to talk to her about for a while now.

**Eddie: **"Faith is so cute, do you ever think about what'll be like when we're parents? You know I've always wanted to be a dad, I'm afraid little Faith is going to suffocate from all the love she gets."

**Loren: **"I love you Eddie, and I'm sure if we had kids they would be perfect just like you, and apparently I, am."

**Eddie: **"Do you ever think about it? You know, me and you having kids together one day."

She bites her lip, clearly thinking about her answer.

**Loren: **"Yeah, I have, one day maybe, but not for a few years, you're only 20, and I'm only 18."

**Eddie: **"Remember, I'm almost 21."

**Loren laughs: **"Oh such a huge difference."

**Eddie: **"One day Ms. Tate, I know you're the one."

He reaches out and grabs her hand, yet can see the nervousness in her face.

Loren

Loren loves Eddie without a doubt, yet all the talk about settling down and having kids makes her a little nervous. True, she had always wanted the love she had now with Eddie, but she hadn't known about her fear of commitment. It had came with Trent's disappearance apparently, her fear that she would screw her family up and end up leaving. It ran deep, along with her fear of Eddie leaving her it was an impossible combination. Though deep down she knew that Eddie would never do that, she didn't have very good experience with men. First her father, then the whole Dylan thing, it was hard for her to trust, and she did trust Eddie, more than she thought possible. Yet there was this internal fear that she would screw everything up, forcing either him or her to leave their child.

**Eddie: **"What's wrong?"

**Loren: **"Oh, nothing."

**Eddie: **"Loren, I know you better than that. What's wrong?"

**Loren: **"It's just well uh…"

She trails off, dreading to say the next part, knowing it would hurt Eddie. He grabs her hand, nothing but love in his eyes.

**Eddie: **"You can tell me you know, you can tell me anything."

**Loren: **"Just thinking about my next album."

She changed the subject quickly in order to prevent the topic of her fear of abandonment up. Eddie could tell she was lying, but decided against bringing it up.

**Eddie: **"Oh you must be excited, so when is it coming out?"

**Loren: **"A month or so, then a few more months until tour."

Loren always loved touring, meeting her fans, seeing their smiling faces was the best thing she had ever known. Eddie's normal half smile that stayed on his face nearly all the time fell as soon as she mentioned tour. His album would be coming out soon as well, along with a tour, a separate tour. They had separate careers in the music business basically, other than the duet they had sang and performed together at the benefit concert. They would be apart from each other for basically six months, or more considering Jake might want to make their tours at opposite times so he could accompany both of them. It took Loren a minute to really comprehend how much she would miss him, how hard it would be to stay apart from her for a day, let alone multiple months. Both of the two were stars on their own, and could easily handle world tours, _world _meaning Loren and Eddie could be in entirely different countries.

**Loren: **"Maybe I shouldn't go on tour."

**Eddie: **"Why?"

**Loren: **"I don't think I could stand being apart from you for that long Eddie, I love you."

Eddie leans over the table and kisses Loren on the lips lightly, leaving a trail of warmth lingering on her lips. Shivers run down her spine as he pulls away, she looked up to see a giddy smile on his face.

**Loren: **"What?"

**Eddie: **"We've been dating for nearly six months and you still get flustered when I kiss you, it's cute."

**Loren: **"See what you do to me! Not all of us can be perfectly composed rock stars like yourself."

**Eddie: **"Yeah, but I would think that another rock star would be the same, but apparently it's not a group trait."

**Loren:** "Shut up!"

She punches him playfully, then stands up to empty and put away her tray. When she gets back to the table, she sees Eddie glancing down nervously at his phone.

**Loren: **"What happened now?"

**Eddie: **"Well, baby Faith is on the news, and I'm needed in the recording studio. Out of all the days my Mom could've had Faith she had to choose the one day that I had a recording appointment costing a million dollars every half hour."

**Loren laughs: **"I don't think your Mom could choose the date she wanted to have her baby."

**Eddie: **"Whatever, well let's go say goodbye to Ma, Pops and Faith, and then I'll drop you off before heading to the studio. Unless you want to come, but you've been to a thousand of these things."

**Loren: **"You mind dropping me off at the storage unit, I think it's about time I looked through some of that stuff."

He frowns disapprovingly at Loren, and she can instantly tell he's going to need some convincing.

**Eddie: **"Loren, I don't really want you there all alone. What happens if you have a flashback and fall and hit your head? No one would be able to help you."

**Loren: **"Come on, I'm a big girl. It has to be done sooner or later, I've put it off long enough. How long is your recording session?"

**Eddie: **"I think I have one or two hours scheduled, don't know, but Jake would."

**Loren: **"One or two hours won't kill me, and you can come pick me up as soon as you're done. Please?"

**Eddie: **"If that's what you really want, but be careful ok? And try to look at things sitting down."

Loren searches for a hint of sarcasm in his voice, but finds none. She realizes he's completely serious, and very worried about her. The two walk back towards the hospital room where Max and Katy were at, Katy sleeping after a tiring day.

**Eddie: **"Hey Pops, I have a recording session scheduled, I wish I could put it off, but I'll be back later today. Tell Ma I love her, and Faith too."

**Max: **"Ok, I'll be sure to, I know how these things go. I'll see you later son."

Max hugs Loren and Eddie before they exited and walked towards Eddie's car. Loren's car was still at Eddie's house from where she had left it last night. They arrived at the concrete building covered with orange garage doors.

Loren still had the key from her last visit, so she kissed Eddie goodbye, and walked to number 156. Though she was alone, the eerie silence of the corridor didn't scare her. Her locker was part of the inside portion of the complex. She was grateful for this, because though it was November it was still California, and she didn't want to sit around in an overheated storage locker. Once reaching the number she was searching for, Loren placed the key in the lock. It clicked, signaling she could take it off of the door. Loren pulled up on the orange garage door handle, sending the door flying upwards. Sitting inside were the tarps holding unlimited possibilities, only one of which overturned, the gorgeous piano. It was exactly as she had left it so many months ago now, not daring to come back in fear of flashbacks. But they had gotten better, not occurring as frequently, mostly due to the distraction of Eddie, who was not there. She reached for the first tarp in sight, sending a cloud of dust flying up with it. Underneath, there was a file cabinet, which she quickly started to search through.

The files were mostly little things, like certificates from Loren's daycare for random achievements, something most parents wouldn't put in a file cabinet. She looked through the divorce papers, finalizing Nora and Trent's split, Nora receiving full custody of Loren. Something though, shocked Loren a little, on the papers about Loren's custody, Trent was banned all rights of visitation or communication, he was banned from seeing Loren. She was slightly puzzled over this, but what she found next, confused her even more. The last will of Nora Tate, which had somehow never been shown to Loren. She didn't even think she had one, considering she had gone straight to foster care after her mom's death. It said, if something were to happen to Nora, she would go to her grandmother. Loren's grandmother had passed away weeks before Nora had, Loren somewhat remembered that much, considering how much she had loved her. Nora must not have thought about it, or hadn't thought it would matter if she waited a few more weeks before tracking down a guardian for Loren, which was deemed impossible by the state of California. She looked back to the papers signaling Nora had gained full custody, and something started mentally pulling in her mind, there was something she needed to remember. Loren felt a flashback coming on, so she ran over to the piano bench to let it take its course.

_Flashback_

_Loren was little, either three or four, sometime between her father leaving and her mother's death. Her mom was sitting on the couch, talking in the phone, pausing every now and then to regain her composure. It didn't take a genius to figure out she was on the brink of tears. Nora was also unaware of the fact that her little daughter was still awake, and spying on her conversation at that very moment. "Forget about me Trent, for once forget about yourself too, and think about Loren! What did she ever do to deserve being abandoned by her own father, the one man she's supposed to trust with all her heart?" Nora practically screamed in to the receiver, she waited briefly for the reply, then became so angry, her face turned a bright crimson. "What do you mean, any father is better than no father! If you aren't going to put an effort into this, don't come around ever again, don't try to talk to her, or see her, ever. She's going to go places in life Trent, with or without you, so don't try and come back when she does." Her voice is eerily calm, with an icy edge to it. "I'll have my lawyer send you to the custody and divorce papers, and I hope I never see you again Trent, I hope you sleep well at night knowing your own daughter will grow up with little to no memories of you. All she'll remember is the pain you left her with, so screw you." She angrily pressed the end call button, then started sobbing. Her calm yet furious front had crumbled as soon as she hung up, so little Loren took that as her cue to help her mom. She ran up and hugged Nora, making her smile through all of her tears. "Hey sweetie, when did you wake up?" She manages to choke out. "I love you Mommy, don't ever leave me." Nora smiles sweetly down at Loren, yet has a firm look in her eyes, "I promise I won't sweetie, it's you and me against to the world."_

_End Flashback_

Loren nearly snorts, so much for you and me against the world, she thought, though Loren was thoroughly convinced her mother had loved her to the absolute fullest, she could never get over the little shred of resentment within her that her mother had indeed left her. Forcing her into believe that everyone could leave her at any time, even Eddie. She shakes away the thought, as she had done multiple times before, and looks down at her phone. An hour and a half had already elapsed, though Loren had no idea how. Eddie would be back soon, and everything would be ok, she stood up and looked through the remainder of the file cabinet. When once again her eyes rested on the will, it said the house in the valley was to be sold in order to pay off any debts or funds Loren needed. But there was something else, underneath everything, there was a second property listed, one that belonged to Nora's family and had been added in after her grandmother's death. It was scribbled down at the bottom, legalized with the rest of it though. There was a property Loren wasn't even aware existed, a property that she owned.

End Chapter 27

**AN: Sorry for not posting in so long guys, life's been busy. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, is anyone else watching the reruns? I've sort of been not paying attention, but still watching and all, up until this point. I loved episode 31, one of my favorite's lol, but this Friday is the best, the start of Leddie! Can't wait to see it, well review and give me some feedback! Thanks :)**


	29. Chapter 28

Loren

Loren sits back down on the piano bench, shocked at what she was reading. It clearly stated that she owned a house, _a whole house, _that she didn't even know existed. It was a cabin by the looks of it, one that her grandmother had owned. But that didn't make sense, if this was added after her grandmother's death, why hadn't her guardian been updated? The cabin was just under a list of possessions, it wasn't written by Nora, it was written by a random estates lawyer, after her death. She sat there, puzzled, she had had lawyers look over the will hadn't she? Maybe it was only a brief overlook, the reader assuming everything that had belonged to the Tate's sat in this locker. This was how Eddie found Loren, sitting on the piano bench in a trance, trying to figure out what to do. He walked right past her, and she barely even acknowledged it.

Eddie sits on the bench next to her and grabs her hand, after a few minutes of silence, she can feel his anxiety. He finally asks what she knows is coming "What's wrong Loren?"

She shoves the piece of paper towards him, and points towards the bottom listing her as the owner of the cabin as soon as she turned eighteen, though no one told her about it.

"What does this mean?" He asks "You own a cabin? How is that possible?" The confused feelings on his face mirrored Loren's own. She had no idea how something this big could be overlooked, a house, an entire house, was in her possession.

"I-I don't know" She managed to choke out. It didn't seem possible that the Tate's, living borderline on homeless, could own a cabin, though the state of it was unknown. The two were once again wrapped in silence, trying to absorb this information. Loren though, was silently devising a plan. She needed to see this place, the place her grandparents had owned, maybe where her mother had spent a lot of her time. Throughout her whole life, throughout the struggles of everything going wrong, she still tried to capture the essence of her mother, because well, because she was her mother. Someone who Loren had idolized in the few short years she was with her, despite the fact that her mom's choices weren't always the best. For one, the fact her mom hadn't updated her will. It was only a few weeks, but as was proven, anything happens. Loren hoped that Eddie would go along with her plan, so she decided to pitch it to him.

"I need to go there Eddie, maybe there's something there, something I can find out about my mom. I know there's all this stuff I haven't even made a dent in, but it's just materialistic, I want to see where she might have lived or at the least, spent a lot of time at." Loren says, trying to make her voice sound as strong and convincing as possible, but even the thought of her mom still made her choke up a little. Eddie looked into her eyes, his dark brown ones holding love and concern.

He sighs, "Of course you want to go, it's completely understandable, but you do know I'm coming with you right?"

Loren smiles at him, happy that she hadn't had to ask. "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." Loren and Eddie proceeded to the legal action needed to be taken of course, calling Loren's lawyer and arranging to have the will looked over. Though it clearly stated she was supposed to inherit the cabin, there was still the matter of getting the deed, the keys, it could take a while. But Loren was content in knowing she would get it eventually. Eddie drove Loren home and hung out with her for a little while, ordering a pizza together. By the time they had gotten away from everything legal wise, visiting hours at the hospital had closed, which Loren felt horrible about. Max and Katy assured her though, they would both get plenty of time with little Faith.

"We'll still be here in the morning, I guarantee it." Max said. "As much as we wish we were home instead!" Katy screamed in the background. Loren laughed, the phone was sitting on the coffee table in front of Eddie and herself, on speaker phone. Katy was exhausted, and understandably so, yet still feisty as always.

After hanging up from their conversation with Max and Katy, Eddie and Loren snuggled together on the couch to watch a movie. It was quiet, quaint, and for a second, both of them forgot about everything, even the paparazzi photographers who were surely downstairs waiting for one of them to come out. It had cooled down somewhat, people getting used to the idea of Leddie and letting it become a usual thing. But today, with baby Faith born just this morning, things flared up once again. Though there wasn't a huge crowd downstairs since Loren and Eddie had taken detours on the way home, and they weren't sure which penthouse they would go to, but there still was a good amount. The flashing of cameras and shouts of reporters greeted them as they had walked in, so the current peacefulness of the penthouse was well appreciated. Eventually, Loren fell asleep on Eddie's chest, both making a silent agreement that Eddie would stay the night. Each other's penthouse's had become second homes to one another, so they were comfortable just staying the night, as long as they were together.

The ring of a cell phone woke Loren up from a peaceful, currently nightmare less sleep, something that was rare. She scrambled to get up and answer it before Eddie had woken up. Loren silently slipped out of his arms and grabbed the phone. The screen said it was 3 am, who would be calling at 3 o'clock in the morning? The number wasn't recognizable, but she was too groggy to realize it, she was also to groggy to realize it was Eddie's phone that was ringing. They had both set their cell phones on the coffee table, and they were similar models. Loren absentmindedly pressed the green talk button and moved the phone to her face.

"Hello?" She said, the remnants of sleep obvious in her voice. "Sorry did I call at a bad time?" Someone on the other end said, obviously someone with a British accent. It took a minute for Loren's half asleep brain to process who was on the other end, and that's when she noticed it was Eddie' cell. "Oh uh hey, Ian right?" Loren silently prayed she had gotten his name right, it wouldn't be good if she hadn't.

"If it isn't Loren Tate, I assume you're keeping Eddie busy." The air of cockiness he had to voice slightly annoyed her, like he already knew he could easily charm any girl.

"Actually, he's asleep right now, and so was I." Her sleep deprived voice came off more annoyed than she had meant it to.

"Well sorry, I forgot about the time differences, figured if it was ten o'clock in the morning her it'd be ten o'clock in the morning there." He didn't seem offended or sincere in the slightest.

"And where exactly are you?" She tried to soften her voice, because she didn't want Ian's basically first impression to be a bad one. Though she had grounds to be annoyed, being woken up at 3 in the morning for no reason didn't sit well with her.

"Well somewhere in Greece I know that for sure." Loren's senses finally started waking up, and she realized his speech was somewhat slurred and slowed, almost lazy, it finally registered with him that he could be drunk. She had heard a couple of wild stories about their days of partying, going to Europe together and drinking, as there was no legal drinking age in most of Europe.

"So why exactly are you calling Eddie? Do I need to wake him up?" She asks. "Nah let sleeping beauty sleep, I'm sure you can relay the message. Let my mate know that I'll be in town next week. So he better be ready to have the best birthday ever, he'll finally be able to drink with me, in America that is, well I mean legally." Loren laughs inwardly, Eddie's birthday party next week, at least the part with Ian coming would mean little sleep for him. From what she had heard, last year Ian and Eddie had flown to England and stayed up all night barhopping, but now they could do that in America.

"Sure I'll let him know." Loren replies. "Ok thank you Loren." He hangs up before Loren can get in another word. She walks back over to her couch and lays down into Eddie's arms, which were still slightly open from when she had left them. For a couple hours, Loren laid staring at the ceiling, counting Eddie's breathes. Sleep didn't come again, and was probably not going to come again for the rest of the night. Though she was with Eddie, insomnia is insomnia, and after being woken up, Loren rarely went back to sleep. Some might find it boring to sit in a dark room for hours, in almost complete silence, Loren liked it. When Eddie woke up at around eight, she had been awake for 5 hours, just sitting there thinking about lyrics, or whatever came to her mind. Her notebook was up in her room, so she hadn't made an effort to retrieve it. She felt Eddie wake up, due to his changing in position. Loren rotated her body so she was facing Eddie.

"Good morning beautiful, how long have you been up?" Eddie asks, his voice still groggy from just waking up.

"Uh I don't know, about five hours or so." Eddie looks momentarily confused after looking at the clock and seeing the time. Loren could already hear the question coming out of his mouth, so she decided to answer him. "Ian called." She explained. "At around three in the morning, I couldn't fall back asleep after that."

A look of understanding flickers across Eddie's face, and for a minute he's content, but then he realizes the awkward timing of the call. Once again, Loren answers before he can even ask. "He wanted to tell you he was coming next week for your birthday. And he's in Greece, most likely drunk, so he didn't realize the time differences."

Eddie laughs, a low rumble in his chest that always made Loren's heart skip a beat, "Are we going to be one of those couples who can read each other's minds? Well we couldn't expect Ian to call at a normal time now could we?" Loren laughs in response, something she could easily find herself doing the majority of the time she's with Eddie, she is still a teenager.

Eddie and Loren's morning schedules have become practically in sync with each other, Eddie takes a shower while Loren makes breakfast, they eat together, and Loren takes her shower while Eddie does whatever he needs to do. Whether it's talking to Jake about what he had to do today, or just jotting down lyrics.

After preparing themselves, they make their way to the hospital, Jake had given both of them the weekend off so they could be with the new Duran. The light conversation on the way there was absent minded and random, about music or their plans for the cabin. When they got to the hospital though, they were beyond surprised by what they saw.

End Chapter 28

**AN: Ok guys, new style of writing, I'll let you vote on which one you like better. A is this one, B is my previous format. Please review, I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible :)**


	30. Chapter 29

There was a swarm of paparazzi and fans, one of the biggest either of the two had ever seen. Apparently, they were waiting for something, anything to happen. Two world famous rock stars showing up counted as something happening. Loren and Eddie are instantly surrounded by flashes and shouts of the reporters.

"What's the new little Duran's name?" One particularly hostile looking reporter shouted.

"How are you incorporated into all of this Loren?" Another greedy reporter inquired.

The crowd shoved their way towards Eddie and Loren, blocking them from the hospital, and separating them from each other. Momentarily, Loren panicked, as anyone would do under the given circumstances. But she wasn't exactly new to the world of paparazzi, and in their world, anything goes.

She shoved her way to the steps of the hospital, and scanned the crowd for Eddie. He was smack in the middle of the cluster, trying to shove his way through. A group of fangirls screamed giddily and held out autograph books for Eddie to sign, but he just shoved them away. It didn't take the crowd long for them to realize Loren had escape, so a few started to wander off towards the steps, but she couldn't care less.

"Eddie!" She shouted, "Guys! We just want to go see Eddie's new sister! Please, just let him through!"

As if all paparazzi and crazy fans had some secret way of communication, after one man shouted "Tell us the name and we'll leave!" The rest reluctantly agreed. Loren didn't truly want to betray Max and Katy's privacy, but if it meant getting in there to see them sooner, maybe they wouldn't mind.

Before she had time to answer, Eddie yelled from somewhere in the crowd "Faith, Faith Addison Duran! Now please let me through before security comes to arrest you all." The crowd solemnly dispersed leaving Eddie walking to the hospital steps, his clothes a little more tattered then they once were.

"News sure travels fast. We need some way to get them to stay away. Because let's face it, they'll be back." Loren says sullenly. It was practically an illusion that either of them could enjoy a minute, this was the price that came with fame. The price one had to pay in order to get there music heard.

When entering the room, they saw Max, still asleep, on the couch. While Katy was laying in bed with her new baby in her arms.

"Hey Ma." Eddie said as he greeted Katy. He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, not wanting to disturb the sleeping infant in her arms.

"Good morning you two, how did you get past that zoo out there? Your dad tried to go out to go get himself some new clothes and shower, but we were practically barricaded in. The majority because of you I might add." She says with a slight hint of laughter in her tired voice.

Eddie sighs "It wasn't easy, these people are really crazy. They'd do anything for an interview or an autograph wouldn't they?"

"You have no idea." Max says, yawning and stretching his arms. He smiles warmly at Loren and Eddie. "So you managed to get through that crowd in one piece? I was afraid of getting murdered out there."

Eddie laughs as his dad's tired state, since he's usually so put together and on top of things. Max jokingly scowls at him, all the while Loren just observes them happily. She can't help but wish that she had had parents like Max and Katy, ones who could joke with you, let protect you from anything without being over protective. Or at least a father who had the decency to give an ounce of care throughout the majority of her life, regardless of what he had agreed to. Loren zones out on the conversation a little, until she gets a soft nudge from Eddie bringing her back to reality. She instantly feels her cheeks tinge with pink out of embarrassment.

"Sorry about that." Loren mumbles. Suddenly the room had gotten ten degrees warmer. Eddie, being able to read Loren as well as he could, excuses them from the room so he could talk to her. As soon as they were far enough away so Max and Katy couldn't hear what they were talking about, he of course started to question her.

"What's wrong Loren? You seem really… spacey. Did I say something?" The concern in his voice overwhelms Loren to the point where her heart is about to burst. Never in her life had someone cared so deeply and thoroughly for her. Though Jake and Tracy had tried their best, neither of them could really read he well enough to understand all of the mental struggles she had to endure every day.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about how perfect your family is." Loren replies, not really wanting to meet his eyes. He gently lifted her face so her eyes were only centimeters away from his.

"My family is yours too Loren. Trust me, my parents care a lot about you, and not only because you're my girlfriend. Because you are sweet, amazing, wonderful I could go on and on, all the reasons I fell in love with you."

Loren once again could feel the heat rise up on her cheeks at his words. Just as she was about to reply with something meager, as nothing could compare to what he had just said. Her phone rang, ruining the moment, Tracy's face and name popped up on the screen. Loren decided to answer it, since she hadn't spoken with her mom in almost a whole day.

"Hey Mom, what's up?" Loren asks, trying to rush the conversation a little so she could get back to Eddie.

"There was someone here to talk to you Loren." She half whispers half says. "I think it was that guy, the one who says he has your files. He wanted money, and wanted to talk to you to your face. Jake told me not to worry you, but you need to know. I think you should go somewhere, to Eddie's house or if you're out go home, just until the police get to him. He seemed really really drunk Loren, promise me you'll stay safe."

Loren's face instantly pales, the man had been raining phone calls on her for months now, threatening to release files, but never had he threatened physical violence. From the looks of it now though, he was very angry, and too drunk to even realize what he was doing.

"I-I promise Mom, what's Jake doing?" Loren knew he would be doing everything he could to protect her. Considering not only was she his client, but his daughter as well.

"He's on the phone with the police, and will probably come talk to you soon enough. Or just call you, but he'll be discreet, and won't let on to what's really going on." Tracy's words are jumbled, and come out filled with fright.

"Ok, I'll call you when I get home I love you." Loren's words also came out filled with the fear she felt pulsating through her.

"I love you too." Tracy says, right before the phone call clicks signaling she hung up.

Loren sighs, running her hand through her hair. She was hoping that her fear wasn't too obvious, since Eddie would be beyond worried. She didn't want to ruin yet another day with his baby sister.

"What's wrong?" Eddie asked once more. Loren was beginning to think that would become his catchphrase considering how many times he asked her that same question.

"Uh nothing, my Mom just needs me. I'm going to call my driver to take me there, and I'll catch up with you later." Loren was surprised by how not afraid her voice sounded to herself, yet Eddie seemed to see right through it. She was afraid he would argue with her after the skeptical glance she got, yet he nodded.

"Ok, but I'll hold you to that promise. Tonight we'll have dinner together, I know this great new pizza place in the Valley." He says while smiling.

Loren does a fake gasp "A big bad rock star like yourself in the Valley? How would you know of a place like that?"

"Hey, Rumor gets boring sometimes." Eddie replies, playing along with Loren's game and pretending to be offended.

"Yeah you practically live there." Loren laughs.

She kisses Eddie goodbye before calling her driver, then goes into Katy's room and says goodbye. Katy can see that something is wrong, but shrugs it off, knowing all the struggles the poor girl had been through in her life. Loren hugs Max, then walks out into the hall. Eddie follows her, despite her protests, and walks her to her car, which was already there waiting, he opens the door for her like a true gentleman. Eddie leans in to the car and gives Loren one last goodbye kiss, this one longer and more passionate. Loren surrenders to the kiss, she usually didn't like kissing in public places, her fear was fogging up her mind. Finally, she pushes Eddie away.

"I love you Loren, see you later." He says. "I love you too Eddie, I can't wait."

He sappily blows her a kiss before slamming the car door shut. Her usual driver inquires about where to go, and of course she says home. Loren felt bad about lying to Eddie, but she felt as though she was interfering in his life far too much, and was ruining some things. Her penthouse felt dark and quiet without him, and she realized just how little time they spent away from each other. More guilt bubbled up in her stomach, like she was eating his social life, and keeping him away from simply partying with his guy friends.

Loren wasn't too afraid of this guy, she had ran away from him once before and wasn't afraid to do it again. Some people in the system had called her spoiled, since she only spent up to a couple of months at a time at each home, but she was afraid of men like that. Not everyone in the system was like that, only the families Loren was assigned to apparently. At around one, Loren got that call from Jake Tracy had told her to expect. She sighed as she answered the phone.

"Hey Dad, what's going on?" Loren asked, hoping her knowledge wasn't obvious over the phone. Though Jake would understand Tracy's reasons, he wouldn't be happy with her.

"Nothing much Lo, uh what are you doing?" The worry in his voice was very obvious, at least to Loren it was.

"Just spending the day at home, writing a little bit of music." Loren replies, in her best imitation of casualness.

"Oh, are you with Eddie?" He asks a little too eagerly.

"No, not right now, we're supposed to meet up for dinner later though. He's at the hospital with his mom and dad right now." Loren's careful not to give off any hint of her knowing what's going on, for some reason Jake didn't want her to know.

"You're all alone?"

"Yeah Dad, if you didn't notice, I sort of live alone." Loren tries to make her tone sound teasing, but it come out almost harsh.

"Oh well, I think I'm going to swing by, maybe hear some new material or just hang out. We haven't had some father daughter time like we used to have."

"I-"she's cut off by a loud pounding on the door, loud and rapid.

"Who's that Loren?" Jake asks frantically.

"How should I know?" Loren says, trying to sound calm and collected, but failing. "Let me look."

"No don't! Loren there's something I haven't told you, that guy-"

"I know everything dad." Loren states. "Mom told me, it's ok, I'm sure Jeremy wouldn't let him up."

"I don't know Loren… Maybe you should just wait until I get there."

A man's shouting comes through the door, an angry man.

"I know you're in there Loren! I can hear you! C-come o-out and talk to me, I want what you owe me!"

Loren drops the phone, and can still hear Jake's voice screaming through the receiver as it shatters on the hard tile floor.

End Chapter 29

**AN: Ok, just a few things to say. This guy will not hurt Loren, I think in this story she's had enough has she not? Just stir up a bit of momentary drama, all in good plotline fun lol. I decided to stay somewhat with this format, though I've separated it a bit more given the reviews. I got a tumblr recently, I'm not sure if I'll post my stories there, come to think of it I haven't even mentioned them yet, it seems like a lot of work to copy and paste them all, maybe I'll just post the link lol. I have an 'Ask me anything' section though, so you can ask me questions about my stories through there if you're a guest on here and I can't reply. My username is 'hollywoodheightsfanatic' (not the best username I know, but don't hate lol.) So yeah, follow me, and ask me questions. Winter break is coming up soon enough, sadly though there's two more weeks this year instead of one, so :'(. We get out on the 21****st****, that's cutting it a tad close. I might be going on a long road trip, so plenty of time to write right? Review please! And I'd like to thank each and everyone of you who helped this story get up to nearly ****_300 _****reviews! Keep it up, 300th review will get a shout out, I think it's up to like 298 right now, so two more! :)**


	31. Chapter 30

Loren could barely breathe, let alone think, an all consuming fear filled her body. Her legs turned to cement, and she couldn't even understand the words that the man was screaming. All of the sudden, the door flew open, and the man flew into the room, his face flustered with anger. Though he was right in front of her, he couldn't see his face, as if it was censored, blurred out of her vision.

Loren's eyes flew open, she was still laying on the couch in her penthouse, realization hitting her like a pile of bricks. It was six o'clock, Eddie would be here to pick her up in thirty minutes, she breathed out a sigh of relief. She stood up, her knees still wobbly from the realism of that dream. After going to the hospital with Eddie, she must of came home and fallen asleep without knowing it. To get her mind off of the dream, she scurries into her bedroom looking for the right outfit to wear. She eventually decided on a casual pair of jeans, matched with her light blue converses and a turquoise long sleeved shirt. The shirt was just thick enough to keep her warm in the slightly chilly November Californian air.

Before slipping the new outfit on, she hopped into the shower, trying to wash away the remnants of the dream. But the warm water only caused those images to resurface in her head, how scared she had been even though it wasn't even close to reality, though it might have been.

After getting out of the shower and putting her previously chosen outfit on, Loren finds her phone to check her messages. An overwhelming amount were from Jake, but she decided only to listen to the last one.

"Hey Lo," Jake said "Just wanted to let you know that guy is taken care of, your Mom told me she told you. Don't worry, he won't be bothering you again, call me back if you want to talk, love you."

She let out a breath of air she hadn't known she was holding in, her nightmare wouldn't become reality. It was 6:25, so Eddie would be here soon, he was always on time. She sorted through the text messages she had received during her nap, just a couple from Eddie letting her know that they would still be sticking to their original plan. He was a little worried that she hadn't texted back, which she found adorable, so she shot him a quick "Ready when you are, took a brief nap sorry for not responding :)"

Almost simultaneous with her pressing the send button there was a knock on her door, and she could hear the ping from the other side. Loren laughed to herself while opening the door for her boyfriend.

"Hey Loren," He said with his usual smile, "How was your nap?"

"Uh, it was ok."

"You're the worst liar I've ever met Loren Tate." He says with a smirk.

"You know it's easier when it's uh well not you."

"Well then sorry for being me. But could you tell me what your nightmare was about? Maybe I can help, or comfort you, or at least try, I hate when you block me out. I don't think you're trying to do it, it's just something you naturally have designed yourself to do, but you have to understand, I love you and I'm here to help." The look on his face pains Loren to great lengths.

Loren has always held everything in, never having a mother or father figure to confine it, or a best friend to gossip with. So naturally, she doesn't talk about her dreams with anyone, even if she wanted to whenever she thinks about it it's like she's there again. But, she loved Eddie, he's the only one who's even came close to scratching the surface of her dreams, and she's never loved anyone before, so she takes a deep breath and walks over to the couch to sit down. Eddie follows and sits down beside her, rubbing her hands, silently pleading for her to tell him what happened. Loren explains the dream in great detail, her mind flashing back to how real and vivid everything had been, and how she hadn't even remembered going to sleep.

The look on Eddie's face was unreadable as a million emotions flickered across it. He was obviously concerned, which Loren found endearing, and he seemed as if he was forming a plan of action.

"When you woke up, where were you lying?" He asks in a serious tone.

"On the couch, it was definitely a conscious nap, well the lying down part at least."

He sighs once more and embraces her into a warm hug, something that never ceased to make Loren's heart melt. He rubbed her shoulders, the notion of dinner nearly forgotten. They sat like that, just thinking together, for close to half an hour. No sounds were heard, nothing but the steady breathes of each other. Loren nearly fell asleep, she probably would have it weren't for her earlier nap. She finally decided it was time to get up, she had some lyrics in her head, nothing really important, and nothing close to completion. But like tons of other stuff in her song book, they were ideas and beginnings. Eddie followed her movements and sat down next to her on the piano.

Neither of them were really hungry anymore, despite Eddie's promising plan of going to the Valley for dinner. Loren hated that if she wanted to go to the Valley just to eat she had to wear a wig and sunglasses, but no one forced her into this lifestyle. This lifestyle brought her trouble, but it also brought her the best thing in her life right now, Eddie. Without music, neither of them would of met, without music, they wouldn't of ever had a chance at a relationship.

"Hey," Loren suddenly exclaimed, breaking the current silence, "I have an idea for a song, a duet."

So Eddie and Loren wrote a song together, banishing all of the fear from her mind, and focusing her on the musical notes. This song would be perfect.

_The next morning,_

Loren woke up with her head on the piano, for some reason she hadn't dreamt at all last night. She wasn't extremely tired, her mind must've of just been too focused on the song she and Eddie had written. An entire song, a duet for that matter, in one night, well one night and a little of the next morning. She looked over at Eddie, he was laying on the couch with papers all around him. The paper he had been writing on or reading while he fell asleep was on top of his face, the perfect cliché of a busy night.

Loren, like usual, made Eddie breakfast, this morning was scrambled eggs, toast and bacon. The smell of bacon instantly woke up Eddie, funny how Loren could make all the noise she wanted in the kitchen yet it was the smell that woke him up. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, causing her to spill the orange juice I was pouring.

"Oops." He said, but Loren could easily tell he wasn't sorry at all. He laughed and grabbed the paper towels to clean it up.

"Ok well that was the last of the orange juice, so guess who will be drinking tea this morning?"

"I'll never understand why you refuse to get a coffee machine, or let me get you a coffee machine for that matter. You could get one of those machines that make coffee and tea."

"It's not the same as tea from a tea bag! Plus I don't want my house to smell like a coffee shop, I hate the smell of coffee."

"Whatever you say, but I'm drinking water."

Loren laughs at Eddie's hatred for tea, this wasn't the first time he had tried to get her to stock coffee in her kitchen, and it wouldn't be the last. But she didn't like coffee, at all, so in the end when Eddie stayed at Loren's penthouse, he didn't get coffee. He had tried to do the same thing to Loren with tea, but as Loren had pointed out, he didn't have any reason to not have tea. It didn't smell like coffee did, and all it took was hot water, so Loren won.

They sat down at the table with their plates and ate in a comfortable silence. Loren started to hum the rhythm to their new duet, content with the way it sounded and content with the lyrics. Eddie started to hum along, and before either one of them knew it, they were singing together while washing the dishes. This was one of the best songs either of them had ever written, mostly because it was about their relationship, which meant the most to them.

Both hoped that Jake would feel the same way, he had been pressuring them for another duet, so each could have one on their upcoming album. Since the first song's chorus was written by Eddie, they had decided to put it on Eddie's album. This one would go on Loren's album, so everyone would know how truly serious they were, if they didn't already.

At around 11:30, they decided to leave for Jake's office, at noon Loren had an appointment, and half an hour later Eddie had one. Hopefully, Jake could just take them both and listen to their song.

Right before entering the office, Eddie squeezed Loren's hand a little.

"Time to shine, I know he'll love it as much as I do."

Loren returned his statement with a smile, she had no idea why she was so nervous to see her own father. When she walked into the office, it was as though she had been hit with a thousand bricks. Standing there inside the room arguing with Jake was none other than her father, her biological father, whom attempts at contact she had ignored for months. Now there was no running, Eddie was firmly gripping her hand and Trent was staring at her, he opened his mouth to talk.

End Chapter 30

**AN: Hey guys, you miss me? I know it's been forever since I've posted anything, but I've been a bit busy. So I hope you liked this chapter, sorry it's a little short for being so late, but I'd still enjoy a few reviews if anyone's still reading. If you haven't guessed what the duet is, well sorry about that I thought I was being pretty straight forward. I'm actually working on a new story right now as well, so I've been putting all of mine off. It's just not fair, you need to write something yet want to write something else lol. Oh yeah, and a response to one review, Eddie is twenty in this story for fanfiction reasons, I just wanted him to be twenty ok? I know how old he really is, who doesn't I mean there was a whole episode about it basically, so calm down I'm not stupid. Shout out to Darkheartrocker (AKA HollywoodHeightsFan12) who was the 300****th**** review a million years ago, I don't forget, and I've been reading your stories on tumblr since they were published and love them. **

**Love you all, hope your still out there to review, I would love to eventually get to 400 reviews, that would me amazing, but I'm content with around 330, that's still amazing! **

**Shout out to everyone who's still reading these, maybe I'll do a few individual shout outs next chapter. :)**


End file.
